


Night Shift

by ahyoonseok, Flora_Jimin



Series: Night Shift Verse [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blowjobs, CEO Hongjoong, Established 99 Line + Jongho, Established SeongJoong, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Honestly way too many kinks to list trust me there's a lot, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, eventual ot8 - Freeform, everyone's a switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahyoonseok/pseuds/ahyoonseok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin
Summary: Kim Hongjoong is the new CEO at KQ. He forms a team of… Somewhat reliable men to help with a project to improve the company.Unfortunately, his workers seem to be focused on extracurricular activities.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang/Choi San/Song Mingi/Jung Wooyoung/Choi Jongho, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Night Shift Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964410
Comments: 131
Kudos: 629





	1. Chapter 1

"So secretary 'stick up his ass' invited us to come here for...what?" San huffed, kicking his legs out under the table, slouching in the rolling chair as he shifted from left to right, clearly not too fond of the abrupt and cryptic way he and the others had been summoned to the room. "Come to the meeting room immediately. This is non-negotiable. Nyeh nyeh-" He mocked the stern man's voice, venting out his frustrations in the room full of friends.

Yunho continued in the same tone as his co-worker's, "I literally can't stand him. Sometimes he looks like he could have no feelings at all and other times it's like he only feels disgust towards absolutely everyone." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I don't think we should make fun of Secretary Park-"

Wooyoung cut Yeosang's protest off by sticking his tongue out. "I’m Seonghwa~ I have two emotions; "grumpy" and "boring", I’m probably wonderful at parties~" he mocked, snorting when Mingi and San laughed along.

"And I imagine you'd know best about parties, yes, Mr. Jung? After all, you  _ did _ crash our last holiday party and cost our company quite a substantial amount of won in damages, since you can’t hold your liquor. But please, I'd love to hear more about your suggestions on improvement." Came a familiar voice. The laughter seized in an instant, Wooyoung's eyes growing large.

Seonghwa seemed unfazed and cold like he always did as he entered the room and stood front and center. "I'm going to need you all to listen carefully. We're not here to do comedy, we're here to  _ work _ . You have been selected to oversee a project by the new CEO. Take this seriously, be efficient, and do what you're told."

The men glanced at one another before nodding dumbly. 

"U-um... You mentioned a new CEO, Secretary Park… Who is he?" Yeosang inquired, swallowing thickly when Seonghwa's sharp eyes turned to him, never losing their unamused intensity.

"I'm not going through the burdensome task of being in this room with all of you just to gossip about the new CEO, Mr. Kang. He will introduce himself when he deems it convenient. Priorities."

Yeosang looked down, nodding with a dejected look on his face. There was a tense beat of silence before a throat cleared from the end of the table, coming from the youngest, Jongho.

"As much as I love sitting here doing absolutely  _ nothing _ , why exactly are we here then? If the CEO isn’t here, and all you had to tell us apparently was that you picked us for a team, couldn't you have told us that through an email? Was it necessary to drag us here to just tell us this?"

"I'm just following orders," Seonghwa shrugged.

"That's right," said someone entering the room. No one in the team had ever seen this man before. Seonghwa didn't react to his entrance, head facing the others. Probably reveling in their confusion.

The man took Seonghwa's place at the front.

Jongho was the first one to stand up and bow to him.

"CEO Kim, I presume? Its a pleasure to finally meet you," Jongho greets, his eyes to the floor as the shorter man reviewed him.

" _ That’s _ -" Mingi started in bewilderment until Yunho elbowed him, giving him a ' _ please _ , be quiet' look. Mingi caught on and slid his chair out, standing to bow deep, as well.

Seonghwa gave the rest a look and raised an eyebrow. They all give their respectful greetings to the CEO and take a seat again.

Hongjoong cleared his throat. "I apologize if my request to form this team was sudden, but I trust you to adjust and get along. Does anyone have any questions?"

Yunho nodded, raising his hand politely to catch their CEO's attention. 

"May I ask why we were chosen specifically, sir? Is this project something very important?"

"Yes, Mr. Jeong. It is a project that should have been started long ago. The sales are down and I need all of you to become a team to help me give this company a fresh start. You're all young, but most importantly capable. So if you don't mind, I'll get started with my 20 point plan that will help us achieve this."

Everyone listened attentively and when the presentation was over, they were all filled with this sense of determination.

"That’s all. You may go back to your respective departments now," Seonghwa told them once Hongjoong finished, writing something in his clipboard. He noticed no one moved immediately and glanced up, cocking a single brow as the six men stared at their boss as he busied himself with gathering the paperwork he had placed on the table, his suit jacket long since discarded and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Seonghwa's jaw set, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

He clicked his pen once, though it was enough to draw their attention back to his tall form.

" _ Back to work. _ Mr. Kim has other business to attend to today and this room is needed. You're dismissed for now." He told them firmly, watching as they all scrambled to stand up and hustle out of the room.

Once the door closed, Hongjoong hummed, lifting his eyes to glance at his stoic secretary. He snickered when he noticed the annoyance ticking in Seonghwa's thick brow.

"What do you think of the team, Secretary Park?"

"Do you want my honest answer?"

Hongjoong chuckled. "You know the response to that"

"They look like a bunch of idiots and I’m fully convinced I can make at least two of them cry with my gaze alone."

"That all? You're being modest. Their resume looks pretty solid."

"Their personalities leave much to be desired."

"You'd know a little something about desire, hm?"

Seonghwa adjusts his glasses and licks his lips.

"I suppose you have a point, sir."

-

"Did you see his  _ lips _ ?" San mused, biting his own as he walked ahead of the group, an arm tossed over Wooyoung's shoulder. Mingi nodded from beside them, loosening his tie as they headed towards the door.

"I didn't expect him to be so young. And  _ hot _ ." Yunho added, his hands in his pockets. Yeosang nodded quietly from beside Jongho, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Hey, how big do you think he is?" Wooyoung whispered, sending them a wink when their eyes grew.

"Perverts, all of you." Jongho shook his head, adjusting his watch. Mingi sent him a flat look.

"Yeah? As if I didn't catch you staring at his ass every time he turned around."

"You have no proof."

"My eyes work just fine."

The two of them bickered, the sound of their voices growing farther and farther in the hall as Seonghwa stepped out of the bathroom behind their group.

He sent a glance in their direction, hummed in interest, and turned on his heel, silently heading in the opposite direction.

Seonghwa entered Hongjoong's office looking oddly pleased. Hongjoong stopped what he was doing to give him a worried look. "Care to explain, secretary Park?"

"Oh, it's probably nothing. I might have just heard something that you would be delighted to hear."

Hongjoong has a feeling he knows what this is about, but he doesn't dare ask. Seonghwa took the opportunity to continue. "I heard your employees talk about your ass like a bunch of high schoolers on their way out."

"And why would I be delighted to hear that?" Hongjoong tried (and failed) to play it cool.

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Fine," Hongjoong sighed. "I'm attracted to them. But it doesn't matter because I'm not going to act on it."

Seonghwa hummed, cocking his head to the side as he strolled up to his boss, setting his clipboard down to lean into his space, crowding him against Hongjoong's desk. 

"Are you sure? It didn't stop with you with me,  _ sir _ ," he breathed against Hongjoong's lips, trailing long fingers down his chest, subtly popping the first button of his shirt.

Hongjoong closes his eyes and lets his head fall back. "Seonghwa-"

"Yes?" He whispers against Hongjoong's neck.

"On your knees."

"Yes, sir."

Seonghwa's lips quirk and he complies, immediately sinking to the floor and tilting his chin up.

Hongjoong undoes his pants without breaking eye contact. "Suck it."

Seonghwa wrapped one of his hands around the base of Hongjoong's cock and ran his tongue around the tip before taking him in completely.

They keep their eyes on each other, the only sounds in the room being Hongjoong's quiet " _ Fuck, Seonghwa _ ’s" and groans and the lewd sound of Seonghwa sucking the smaller man's cock.

Seonghwa has Hongjoong all figured out. He knows what to do and how to do it to tip his boss over the edge. And that's exactly what he does. Hongjoong knows they have to keep the mess to a minimum and as much as he wants to put his hands in Seonghwa's hair, he knows he can't. But he loves what his secretary is doing so much. "S-seonghwa, I'm-" Hongjoong warns him, trying to make as little noise as possible. His repressed moans and loud breathing echo in the big office.

"Its after hours. No one's on this floor." Seonghwa informs him, his lips stretched neatly over Hongjoong's cock. "You know, them being focused on you could make their work sloppy, sir." He mused, popping his lips off in order to stroke Hongjoong at a maddeningly slow pace. "I wonder if the noisier ones would behave if they had their "hot boss" fucking their face every now and then, hm?"

Hongjoong moans at the thought. "Stop teasing."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Am I not painting a pretty picture for you?"

" _ Fuck _ , yes. Yes, you are. Keep going."

"Mr. Choi San would probably be the first one to bend over for you, if my observations are correct. Mmm, or maybe Mr. Jung?" Seonghwa rolls his tongue over his cock head, dipping his tongue into the weeping slit.

"Though the youngest looks eager to get on your good side. Maybe he'd drop to his knees for you, too." He smirks at the way Hongjoong inhales, taking him in deep once more.

Hongjoong places his hands at the back of Seonghwa's neck and cocks an eyebrow in question. When his secretary gives him a nod of approval, Hongjoong starts fucking his mouth. Slowly and carefully at first, and he says through grunts, "I want them all on their knees for me. I want them bent over my desk." He picks up the pace.

Seonghwa groans, a subtle sound low in the back of his throat. His eyes go half-lidded, sending Hongjoong a sultry look as drool runs down the corner of his mouth.

"You look so good like this, Seonghwa. I wish you could see yourself. I wish the others could see you." Hongjoong releases Seonghwa and he pulls back to breathe for a minute.

Seonghwa licks his swollen lips, smirking.

"They can"

"Seonghwa-"

"Have I ever let you down in the past?"

It’s a weird conversation to have, when someone's sucking your cock, but Hongjoong nodded, nonetheless. Seonghwa hums in approval.

"Then believe me when I say, I’m right."

"Y-you usually are."

Seonghwa smirks, a spark of chaos and pride in his eye as he swallows back around Hongjoong's cock.

Hongjoong groans low in his throat, feeling heat pooling in the pit of his stomach at the filthy way Seonghwa moaned around his cock, squeezing his thighs as he sucked. 

"H-hwa...I'm close," Hongjoong growls, looking down at Seonghwa. He should've known his secretary would have no interest in pulling away, even sending him a flirtatious and defiant wink when Hongjoong caves in, trying to pull his hair to get him to slow down.

"Fuck," he bit back the urge to groan any louder than he had, holding Seonghwa down as he came, his cock pulsing hard against the raven's tongue.

Seonghwa swallowed every drop, eyes half-lidded and coy as he pulled away, licking his lips once before he stood up, tucking Hongjoong's cock back into his pants.

He sent him a small smirk as he adjusted his tousled hair. "I'm assuming that was good for you?"

Hongjoong just gave him a look while he fixed his pants.

"Let's finish this at home. Come on, Joong, it's late."

"What am I gonna do with you, Hwa?"

"Fuck me, preferably."


	2. Chapter 2

San double checked everything to make sure it was perfect. This was the first report they were showing the CEO after a lot of work. San was nervous, but he thought the figures were good considering the time the team had been at work. He made sure his tie was in place, cleared his throat and made his way to the big office.

Hongjoong was at his desk, fingers flying against the keys. It took him a moment or two before he finally looked up, making a noise of acknowledgment before he raised a brow.

"Ah, Mr. Choi. What brings you here today? Is the first draft finished?"

San confidently walked into the office, arm around the folder, and stood in front of Hongjoong's desk. "Good morning, Mr. Kim. Yes, the first draft is finished." San handed the folder to his boss.

Hongjoong looks over the files in the folder. There's a silence that stretches in the room as he does so, humming. After ten minutes, he looks up, meeting San's eyes as he did so.

"This is pretty good for the first draft, Mr. Choi. You made sure to include a lot of detail here on your department's participation in the project. Well done."

"If I may, let me show you where I personally think we can improve." San walked around the desk and stood at Hongjoong's side, leaning forward; index finger pointing at specific parts of each piece of paper. But Hongjoong wasn't listening.

Hongjoong looks up at him, their faces close as he watched him. "Improvements are important, but don't be too hard on yourself. Make sure to pace yourselves, yes? You're a valuable member of this team, San." His voice is low, the sound akin to a purr as he sent him the smallest of smirks.

San gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you, Mr. Kim. We couldn't have done this without your guidance."

Hongjoong hums for a slight moment. "You give me more credit than necessary. This company would be nothing without hard workers like yourself." He slides himself out of his chair, one hand in his pocket as he looks at San, slightly crowding him against the desk. "I'll be sure to think of ways to thank you all for your hard work in the future. Look forward to your reward." He praises, his eyes half-lidded, a spark of something inside of them before it's gone, a wide smile suddenly on his face as he squeezes San's shoulder

"Keep up the hard work~"

San looks at Hongjoong for a second, feeling disoriented. Had Hongjoong just-? He pulled himself together and cleared his throat, distancing himself from Hongjoong a little bit. "T-thank you for seeing me, sir. I'll be going now. I'll make sure to pass on the good news to the team."

Hongjoong nods and steps out of his space so he can leave, pressing a button on his phone to page Seonghwa out front.

"Seonghwa, the meeting with me and Mr. Choi is over. Please come into my office in a moment so we can review this once more." He instructs before glancing back up at San

"Give the rest of the team my regards, Mr. Choi. Tell them to meet with me or Seonghwa soon with their respective drafts as well, understood?"

"Yes, sir." As San went for the door, Seonghwa suddenly opened it. The secretary looked him up and down and tsked, but let the door open for him. As soon as San was gone, Hongjoong sunk in his chair and sighed.

Seonghwa waits a moment, listening to the sound of San's retreating footsteps before he looks over at the small CEO, cocking a single, thick brow in a silent question.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, but you are going to."

Seonghwa reaches behind him, locking the door just in case before he makes his way across the room, stopping in front of Hongjoong's desk. His brow is still raised, but there's a tell-tale way his lips twitch up into a half-smile.

"I imagine something more than just talk of drafts happened, sir?"

"N-no! Nothing happened it's just-" Hongjoong covers his face with his hands. "He's so attractive and there was a moment where I pictured something happening and I- I wanted it to happen..." he says in a muffled voice.

Seonghwa leans in, interested. "Is that so? What did you want to happen, Mr. Kim?" He purrs, enjoying the way his boss squirmed as he admitted his desires.

"I mean did you see those  _ eyes _ ? I just wanted to grab him by the hair and- You know what? You're not getting me this way, this conversation is over."

Seonghwa chuckles and crosses his arms.

"You seem… tense. I'll be happy to relieve it fully when we get home. Ah, or should I invite over Mr. Choi?"

Hongjoong's expression is a mix between pained and serious. "Seonghwa..."

Seonghwa looks away, that smug smile playing on his face still.

"Teasing you  _ is _ my favorite pastime. For now, shall we review the files?" He inquires.

Hongjoong sends him a look before nodding, opening the folder once more.

-

San was back at his desk, totally  _ not _ feeling confused as hell. A head appeared over his pc screen and startled him. "Goodness, Wooyoung! What are you doing?"

"How did it go? Did he like the draft? Tell me, tell me." Wooyoung practically bounces as he peeks over San's screen, a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, he liked it. He really liked it, in fact."

Wooyoung goes around his coworker's desk and whispers, "Don't tell me you got a little action from the boss before I did or I'll kill you."

San runs a hand through his hair. "I don't… I don't know what happened in there but… it was certainly unexpected."

"Woah, woah," said Yunho, who was just passing by and clearly overheard. "San, what happened?"

"There was...  _ eye contact _ ."

Both his friends burst out laughing. "I hope you used protection," says Yunho, wiping actual tears off his eyes.

"Screw you, guys. You weren't there. The way he looked at me… he got so close… he was giving me 'fuck me' eyes. The way he said he was going to reward us, I just..." He trailed off, a shiver running down his spine.

Wooyoung's eyes went wide. "Wait, he said  _ what _ ?"

" _ I'll be sure to think of ways to thank you all for your hard work in the future. Look forward to your reward. _ " San lowered his voice to a flirtatious tone, quoting Hongjoong word for word. He bit his thumbnail, his leg bouncing as he ran the scene over in his head again, a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh my God," Yunho said breathily. "My spidey senses are telling me we're all gonna get some from the CEO, just saying."

Wooyoung looked from San and Yunho, eyes wide. "I- wait. Hold on, are you  _ sure _ ?"

"I'm telling you, that's what he said to me while looking at me with those eyes,  _ God _ , those eyes..." San trails off and rests his face on one of his hands looking up at nothing in particular.

Yunho and Wooyoung start walking away. "We better let the full-grown man daydream in peace at his desk."

"You'd do him too!" San snapped before he clamped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. "Oh my God-" He lowers his head, hiding from any curious eyes as he hid his flushed face.

-

"S-sir...the p-papers..." There was a breathless gasp, followed by an airy moan that bounced off of the walls of the office room. "A-ah,  _ please _ -"

Hongjoong gave him a gentle smile and spoke in a soft tone. "Don't worry about the papers. Just focus on me." Yeosang opened his eyes and locked them with Hongjoong's.

"Good boy. No need to worry about anything."

Yeosang shuddered and finally relented, tossing his draft haphazardly onto the desk in front of them as he melted into his boss' arms. He subtly rolled his hips back, blushing when he noticed Hongjoong pulling his cock free of his dress pants, exposing him in the stillness of the office. "M-Mr. Kim," He breathes Hongjoong's name softly, eyes fluttering slightly from the stimulation.

"Don't you want to touch me, Yeosang?"

"I- I do," Yeosang whispered as if he were in a trance.

"Go ahead, then."

Yeosang squirmed and shuffled around until he's straddling Hongjoong properly, his eyes half-lidded as he cupped the CEO's cheeks. Hesitantly, he leaned down to press their lips together, moaning into his mouth when Hongjoong's hand found its way back on his cock, stroking him lazily as the younger man kissed him.

Yeosang broke the kiss after a few minutes to hide his face in Hongjoong's neck, broken moans escaping his mouth. Hongjoong took advantage of the position to kiss the skin between his neck and his shoulder, leaving a mark there.

"I-it feels so good, sir." He whimpered, closing his eyes at the feeling of Hongjoong's teeth against his neck. He pulled at Hongjoong's shirt, hips twitching as he thrust into his hand. "Please… Please don't stop." He begged, his voice trembling, the lisp he had becoming more prominent.

Hongjoong chuckled softly. "You're being so good. I won't stop but you have to keep telling me how much you like it."

Yeosang whimpered against his neck, thighs shaking. "I-I...ah, isn't it embarrassing?" He looked up at him, biting back a groan at the look in his boss' eyes. "W-we could get caught, but I don't want you to stop, sir. I feel so hot..."He looked away, biting his lip in embarrassment at the confession.

"Doesn't the fact that we could get caught make this so much better?" Yeosang still didn't look at him. "My shy Yeosang, you're so pretty like this. Look at you," Hongjoong's lips trail up his jaw, rolling his thumb across Yeosang's precum slick head as he smiles against his heated skin. "Don't worry. Seonghwa won't let anyone into my office. Technically, you can be louder than this and no one would know except you, me, and a certain tall, dark and handsome secretary." He teases, making his point by stroking Yeosang faster. 

"Won't you let me hear you, baby?"

"A-ah, sir, please. Don't- I will cum if you keep going." Yeosang shut his eyes and tears got all over his lashes.

"So what if you do? I said, let me hear you."

"Ah! I'm gonna cum! Sir! Sir-"

" _ Sir _ , I suggest you wake up before you cum in your boxers. If I have to get up at 1 am because you've had a  _ happy accident _ in bed, I might actually smother you with this pillow." Came a monotone voice from beside Hongjoong's ear.

Hongjoong's eyes flew open, only to see a very annoyed Seonghwa with a pillow in hand, ready to strike. "I... What?"

"You were dreaming. The real question is... Which of your boys was it?"

Hongjoong considered lying but immediately realized it was Seonghwa in front of him, so that quickly went out the window. He sighed, "Yeosang."

Seonghwa lowers the pillow and hums, sitting up so he could prop his head up with his hand as he reviewed Hongjoong's expression. His lips quirked, satisfied Hongjoong didn't bother to protest at the 'your boys' comment.

"Kang Yeosang, the shy one. And what were you doing with him, hm?"

Hongjoong rubbed his eyes and blinked. He wasn't ready for this kind of conversation at 1 am. "W-we were in my office. He was on my lap and I-" he cut himself off, getting flustered.

Seonghwa narrowed his eyes forcing him to continue.

"I was touching him and leaving marks down his neck."

"I suggest you leave marks under the collar. I don’t know how well that one can do makeup and it could be troublesome if he gets put on the spot on the love bites decorating his neck conveniently after leaving your office." Seonghwa informs him casually as if the event happened. Hongjoong can tell by the slight twitch of his lips that the raven-haired man was enjoying the teasing.

"Well, you know, it's not like something like that is going to actually happen. So you don't need to worry about anyone leaving my office with love bites." Hongjoong puts both his arms behind his head and cocks his head to the side where Seonghwa is. "I mean, not anyone since there's you."

"Hm. Shall I leave some on them first, since you're too afraid to do it?" Seonghwa's lips curl up into a subtle smile, a single dark brow arching up.

"Why would you do that? You don't even like them."

"Do you think I would honestly entertain the thought of giving you up to just anyone on the street if I didn’t have any interest in them?" Seonghwa scowls in distaste before rolling his eyes. "I would expect you to know I don’t exactly broadcast my feelings and desires as openly as most people. It doesn't mean I don't still have them, Kim Hongjoong"

Seonghwa moves to pull Hongjoong into his lap, his hands caressing the smaller man's thighs as he looks up at him. "If I remember correctly, I told you for three months straight that I would kill you if given the chance and it only ended when we both got tired of dancing around each other and fucked in a closet the night of a fairly important dinner for your father. Consider it my way of showing affection at first, hm?"

"So you're saying that you would fuck them... And you also want  _ me _ to fuck them."

"Should I say it in another language? I know plenty." Was the sarcastic response before Seonghwa pulled him down to kiss him, grinding his half-hard cock against Hongjoong's to remind him of the reason both of them were up at 1 am in the first damn place.

"I would ravage them. I would ravage you. I would ravage them  _ with _ you. I would ravage you  _ with _ them. Is that clear enough?" He nips at his lip, eyes darkening.

Hongjoong presses his forehead against Seonghwa's. "What would I do without you, Hwa?"

"Please don't get sappy now and give me a good reason to be awake at this hour."

"Alright, alright," Hongjoong smiled as he started grinding on Seonghwa.

Seonghwa growls, the sound low as he watches Hongjoong, lifting his hips so he could press his cock against the curve of Hongjoong's ass.

Hongjoong inhaled through his teeth at the sensation and ran a hand through his hair. "Take off your clothes."

Seonghwa obeyed as soon as Hongjoong got off of him, and the smaller man removed his shirt and boxers as well.

Seonghwa eyed him in appreciation, dragging his tongue over his lips. "Just a dream and some grinding and you already look ready to burst." He teases, stepping into his space.

Hongjoong puts an arm around him and kisses him deeply. "I actually am, so if you could just-"

Seonghwa rolls his eyes but gets the lube and parts Hongjoong's legs before sitting between them.

Seonghwa takes his time stretching him open, ignoring Hongjoong's whines and whimpers as he preps him.

"You'd probably cum just from my fingers tonight, hm?" He teased, watching Hongjoong's expression as he curled his fingers up.

"A-ah! Yeah but I don't want to so... Please fuck me."

Seonghwa kept hitting that spot again and again and Hongjoong was about to lose his mind.

"F-fuck, please."

"Begging so sweetly, I bet some of them are into it." Seonghwa muses, sliding his fingers out. He made a show out of lubing his cock, pressing against Hongjoong's hole once he was finished. 

"Our precious, handsome CEO splayed out on his back like a prize, begging for cock." He continues, his voice a low purr as he slowly pushes his thick dick into him.

Hongjoong moans once Seonghwa is deep inside him and he nods once to let Seonghwa know he can start moving. The taller man starts fucking him at a slow pace while leaving small kisses all over Hongjoong's forehead.

Hongjoong lifts his chin, kissing him softly as he moans against his lips. "G-god, it’s been so long..." He keens, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa's shoulders.

Seonghwa thrusts in deep once which makes Hongjoong let out a loud moan, and then he picks up the pace. "I know," he says, voice weak. "Let's not wait this long again, please."

"I p-promise, just-" Hongjoong's voice trembles, his volume steadily growing louder as Seonghwa rocks into him. "Please don't stop, Hwa-ya" he begs, dragging blunt nails down Seonghwa's shoulders.

"You're not close already, are you?" Hongjoong nods. "Come here." Seonghwa pulls out despite the groans and sits at the edge of the bed. He gestures for Hongjoong to sit on top of him and after Hongjoong obliges, he aligns himself and Hongjoong just sinks.

" _ Seonghwa _ ," he moans breathlessly, arching his back as he felt just how deep Seonghwa's cock was nestled inside of him.

Seonghwa gripped Hongjoong by his waist and lifted him up so he could fuck him fast. "Do you like that?" He asked, seeing Hongjoong's reaction and knowing the answer.

"Yes,  _ God _ yes yes yes." Hongjoong whines as he takes each thrust, holding onto Seonghwa like he was his lifeline.

"Cum for me," Seonghwa ordered, keeping a steady pace.

"H-hwa..." he groans lowly, feeling that coil in his stomach tight and ready to snap. He claws at Seonghwa's back, body trembling as he finally came. "Seonghwa!"

Seonghwa thrusted into him a couple more times and came inside Hongjoong. They both stayed like that, Hongjoong's arms over Seonghwa's shoulders, his face against the taller man's neck, their breaths heavy.

Seonghwa kisses the top of his head, smiling lazily. "Are you alright?"

Hongjoong looks at him, his eyes barely open. "Yeah, that was-"

"I know. Let's go shower, might as well be early today. Coffee's on me."

Hongjoong nods sleepily and sends him a tired smile. 

"Good. Something tells me I’m gonna need something to keep me awake tomorrow- er… today."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Fie here (Atiny-PirateQueen/Flora-Jimin). Sorry this took so long. Alma isn't feeling too hot, so I took over for this chapter after part of the intro. Let's all send them well wishes and I hope you all still enjoy it and please review <3

Yunho scratched his head, the smell of breakfast waking him up. He rolled out of his bed, his hair sticking every which way as he wandered into the kitchen, finding Yeosang and Wooyoung singing together, wearing matching aprons as they set food on the table. He, Jongho, and Mingi shared a three bedroom apartment together while Yeosang, San, and Wooyoung lived right next door.

The former three often had trouble getting up early, so after some debate-and teasing-they exchanged keys to each other’s apartment, and usually gathered at the sleepy trio’s apartment for breakfast and went to the other apartment for dinner. 

"Hyung! Good morning!" Wooyoung beamed, noticing the tall shirtless boy first as Yeosang turned off the stove.

"Good morning!" Yunho smiled. "Do you guys need help?"

Yeosang poured orange juice in a couple glasses, shaking his head once before he moved back to the fridge to grab some bowls of fruit he and Woo had sliced earlier. "It's okay. Breakfast is ready!"

"San should be over soon. Can you wake up Jongho and Mingi?" Wooyoung inquired, walking over to kiss the tall boy on his cheek. Yunho hummed, leaning down to kiss the top of his head before he turned back the way he came.

"I'll try my best," Yunho joked before leaving the kitchen.

A couple seconds later, the front door opened and closed. "Morning," came San's voice from the hall.

"Morning sleepy head." Yeosang hummed, sending him a small smile. "You didn't wake up when we came to you. You looked like you were dreaming. Was it about the  _ reward _ our CEO apparently has for us?" He teased, clearly not believing the sexual implication of San's story from the day prior once he came home and told the brunette what Hongjoong said.

"Shut up," San said playfully and took a seat at the table. "Oh, hey. Good morning." He said to the three men emerging from the bedroom.

"Morning." Jongho greeted, bowing slightly as he sat down. Mingi was beside him, eyes still closed as Yunho shook him to wake him up fully. The younger man groaned in displeasure, swatting at him before he slumped down into his chair, settling his head on Yunho’s shoulder. The blonde shook his head and chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders just until the younger man decided to fully wake up. 

"Today is a short day, right? Because of a holiday? Should we go out to eat tonight?" Wooyoung inquired, bouncing in his seat once San sat beside him.

"I heard the seafood restaurant that opened down the block from the company is really fancy~" San grinned, a small spark in his eyes at the idea of visiting the restaurant he’d been eyeballing for months. 

The six men finished eating within the hour, filtering out of the room to get dressed. 

-

"I still need a few more drafts from some of you before we can start the next part of the project. Please turn them into me or Secretary Park before the end of the week so we can review it."

The six men nodded, watching as Hongjoong went over the drafts that were already turned in. Seonghwa stood off to the side, his hands behind his back and his posture perfect.

Yeosang couldn't take his eyes off him.

Yes, they had all universally agreed amongst their group that the new boss was unbelievably hot, but the man always found himself enamored with Seonghwa and-

And he's been staring at him for way too long. The raven secretary's sharp eyes snap downward to meet his dreamy gaze and Yeosang tensed, his eyes growing at the single brow Seonghwa arched at him. 

God, he's gonna get in trouble. Seonghwa's gonna call him out for his daydreaming and he's gonna look like a fool.

Despite his panicking internally, Yeosang can't take his eyes off of Seonghwa. The taller man's lips quirk ever so slightly and Yeosang's heart stuttered as he simply tilted his head back towards Hongjoong-who was still in the middle of talking about their plans. 

' _ Focus _ .' Seonghwa mouthed, and Yeosang would be lying if it didn't send heat running up and down his spine. 

Sinking into his chair slightly, he quickly turned his attention back to Hongjoong, trying to subtly adjust himself in his slacks under the table.

At the end of the meeting, Seonghwa places a firm hand on Yeosang's shoulder before he could duck out of the room, drawing a small startled sound from him as he looked up.

"Im sorry," Yeosang apologizes without a second thought, but Seonghwa simply tilts his head to the side, taking in the sight of the flush to his cheeks and the slight tremble of the muscle under his hand. 

"Don't apologize to me. I'll email you all a summary of today's meeting. I do, however, suggest you work on your focus, Mr. Kang Yeosang. It'd be a shame if you had to stay after hours to play catchup with Mr. Kim and I, no?" 

That was supposed to be scolding, right? Seonghwa is supposed to be insulting him in his cool usual manner, right?

So why does it feel like an underlying flirtation? Why did the slight change in Seonghwa's tone sound like a growl to him? Why did something so simple make him want to fall to his knees for the tall secretary?

"Do you understand, Yeosang?" Seonghwa's voice and a gentle squeeze of his shoulder breaks him out of his horny, panicked trance and he nods much faster than intended.

"Y-yes, Seonghwa. I-I'll be going now." He bowed and hurried away, his heart in his throat. 

Had he have been calmer, he would have noticed Seonghwa calling him by his first name in a sultry purr.

-

Jongho frowned, patting around his desk as he looked for his binder. His draft was almost done- definitely the biggest of the group's-but he couldn't find it anywhere on his desk.

He had gotten swamped with work when he came back to his department and hadn't realized it was missing until nearly three hours later. Most of the office was empty since it was lunchtime and two hours before they were to leave early

Sighing, the young worker slid out of his desk, rolling his stiff shoulders as he made his way back to Hongjoong's office. He'd stopped by after their meeting to let the CEO know he was almost finished and when he did, he had to have set the damn thing down and left it. 

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose, walking into the first area of Hongjoong's office, where Seonghwa's desk was. He smiled when he noticed the binder on the table, excitedly reaching for it. He'd tell Seonghwa later he stopped by and thank him for leaving it out-

" _ Fuck-" _

Jongho paused, his fingers hovering over the binder as he heard the sound of skin on skin.

Curious, he left his binder, looking over to the door to Hongjoong's office. What was he doing in there? Didn't he usually leave for lunch?

Jongho walked to the door, leaning in closer to hear what was going on. If the CEO was in trouble or fighting, certainly he had to step in and help-

"You're exceptionally loud today, sir. We've been a lot more active and yet you're still insatiable."

Jongho blinked. Seonghwa? 

"T-this is all your fault, Hwa." Hongjoong groaned, and Jongho immediately noted it didn't sound at all like they were fighting. There was a steady, hard sound of skin against skin and the telltale sound of the wood of Hongjoong's desk creaking. 

Jongho's face flushed when it clicked. He wasn't supposed to be here, he had to leave-

"I want to see the look on their faces one day as they watch you melt in pleasure, Hongjoong. I'd love to see how the six of them react to you giving into desire." 

Six. Six of them? Jongho felt his heart stop for a moment. No, no he didn't mean  _ them _ , right?

"I caught little Yeosang staring at me during our meeting, too. Think of how beautiful he'd look splayed out for the others, fucked out of his mind. Almost like you, Joong."

Jongho swallowed thickly. He hesitantly reached for the door handle, pulling it open despite himself to peek inside. This had to have been some kind of dream.

When he looked inside, he felt his cock fully harden, his lips parting as he watched Seonghwa rock into Hongjoong, their CEO's back arched up off his desk as Seonghwa snapped his hips forward, pressing his palms to either side of his head as they fucked. 

"S-Seonghwa, please-"

"Which do you want more? Them to fuck you or you to fuck them,  _ sir _ ?" He teased, stealing a sloppy kiss from Hongjoong. The younger man whined against his lips, his nails dragging down Seonghwa's back. 

"I can't, you're gonna drive me c-crazy-"

"Answer me, Joong."

"B-both! Fuck!"

Jongho watched, entranced as Seonghwa licked his lips, satisfied as he thrusted wildly into him. He purred sweet nothings to Hongjoong as they fucked, from things with them to wild fantasies about each and every one of the members of the project. 

"-Jongho's been working so hard to impress you, Joongie. Don't you think you should reward our maknae with your cock?" Seonghwa teased, knowing Hongjoong was much too close to respond.

Jongho bit his lip, brows pinched up as he thought of their CEO fucking his face, purring praises to him for all of his work. Or even being in Seonghwa's place, thrusting into the tight heat of their boss-

Jongho snapped out of it, quietly closing the door as he darted out of the room. He completely abandoned the binder as he slid into the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face as he tried to will his hard on away.

"What...what the fuck was that?" He panted, looking into his reflection as he held the sink with a tight knuckled grip.

-

"We really shouldn’t be doing this, we could get caught.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“Nah.”

Wooyoung grinned as Mingi’s lips found their way back onto his, kissing and nipping at them as they fell back onto the conference room table. The two had finished their work well over an hour ago and snuck away into an empty conference room to fool around while they waited for the others. 

Wooyoung ran his hand up the expanse of Mingi’s stomach, purring as he felt the rippling muscle underneath his button up shirt. Mingi hummed in appreciation, kissing down Wooyoung’s neck as he rolled his hips down, smiling at the sharp inhale that came from the smaller man. 

He repeated the notion, fumbling with Wooyoung’s belt as the smaller man covered his mouth, stifling the whines that let his lips. Normally Mingi would snatch his hands away, pin them high above his head to keep him from quieting down, but they didn’t want to get caught, so he let him slide just this once. 

In a flurry of shuffling belts and nearly ripped button ups, the men were back at each others lips, with Mingi wrapping his large hand around both of their cocks so they could thrust against one another. Wooyoung’s thrusts got more desperate as he rutted against Mingi, the friction drawing him close. 

“Mingi, I’m gonna c-cum!” Woo whimpered, dragging his nails down Mingi’s abs. 

Mingi nodded, about to tell them how close he was too when the door opened. 

They froze, heart in their lungs as they looked over to the door, finding Hongjoong and Seonghwa staring at them in surprise. 

“O-Oh my fucking god-”

Hongjoong’s eyes drifted down their body, humming when he noticed their still hard cocks-ready to burst-in Mingi’s hand. He cleared his throat and rolled the keyring in his hand around his finger. 

“I’m going to go check and lock the other conference rooms. Seonghwa will make sure no one else interrupts.” He turned on his heel and left the two semi nude and embarrassed men with his secretary, who very obviously had a smirk playing on his lips. 

God, that shouldn’t have made their blood rush as much as it did. 

Mingi weakly spoke up, trying feebly to use his body to cover Wooyoung. 

“S-seonghwa, we-”

“Ten minutes. You have ten minutes to handle your business before Hongjoong and I come back and we have to make you leave. Before you ask, no, you’re not getting fired. We’ll just keep this between us, hm?” He licked his lips ever so slightly and sent them a smile that made their heart lurch. 

They have...literally never seen Seonghwa smile before. Also, what the fuck was that lip lick?!

Having said all he needed to, Seonghwa closed the door behind them, leaving the two alone once more. 

Mingi looked down as Wooyoung let his head thump against the desk, biting his lip. He was still hard as he covered his face, his heart racing. 

“What the fuck was that? Did you see the way they looked at us, I-”

Mingi hummed and put his lips back against Wooyoung’s neck, the slight tremble in them betraying how terrified and aroused the older man felt as well. 

“They’re letting us do it, so we might as well finish.” He whispered, kissing Wooyoung to keep him quiet as he resumed his pace, more desperate than before. They closed their eyes, and both of them would be lying if they didn’t envision Seonghwa and Hongjoong still in the room, watching them with hungry gazes as they needily came minutes later. 

“We have to hurry.” Mingi urged Wooyoung, licking his hands despite the flush on the smaller man’s face as he tucked himself back into his pants. Woo whined, slapping his cheeks to calm himself down as he helped Mingi button his shirt back up. 

Hesitantly, they stepped out of the room, bowing deeply when they noticed Hongjoong had returned, talking about something with Seonghwa that immediately halted when the two emerged. 

“We are  _ so _ sorry, this doesn’t happen often. T-this was my idea, please don’t punish Mingi.” Woo begged, keeping his eyes tightly closed as he bowed deeply. Mingi nudged him hard, shaking his head. 

“I’m older, I should have thought this through, please don’t-”

“No one is getting punished.” 

They looked up as Hongjoong moved to stand in front of them, lifting Wooyoung’s chin until he could look him in the eyes. The younger man’s knees nearly buckled as he noted the sweltering heat of Hongjoong’s gaze. He felt like a mouse, small and trapped in a cat’s grasp as his CEO tilted his head ever so slightly, his tongue peeking out between his teeth as he thought of what to say. 

“You’re just lucky it was us. It could’ve been messy if it was someone else, no? The office is closed now for the holiday. You two should head out, okay? I’ll be seeing you Monday morning. Enjoy your weekend.” Hongjoong let him go and sent Mingi a half lidded look that made the taller man straighten up and bite his lip before he stuck his hands in his pockets, strolling past them with his chin up. 

Seonghwa’s eyes followed their boss before he looked at the two younger workers, a small chuckle leaving his lips before he followed close behind. Wooyoung grabbed Mingi’s wrist, darting down the hall at the speed of light to the bathroom to wash their hands and splash cold water on their faces. 

-

As soon as Seonghwa and Hongjoong stepped into the latter’s car, Hongjoong let out a harsh breath, letting his head rest back on the head rest as he ran a hand through his hair. Seonghwa sat quietly beside him, eyes closed and lips curled up into a knowing smirk. He could practically  _ feel  _ the arousal rolling off Hongjoong in waves as he grit his teeth. 

3...2...1-

“Seonghwa.”

“Yes, sir?”

“As soon as we get home, I want you on your hands and knees for me.”

Seonghwa purred and cracked his eyes open as the car started, pulling out of the company lot much faster than any vehicle ever should. He didn’t mind, if the way he reached over to palm Hongjoong’s cock was anything to go by.

“Will do, sir. Let’s keep you riled up until then, shall we?”

-

“And then they just let us fucking go.”

Wooyoung finished, cheeks red as he shoveled rice into his mouth to hide his embarrassment. Mingi wasn’t much better, unable to look up from the seafood hotpot situated on the table between the six of them.

“You two started fucking in the confrence room?” Yunho whispered, brows going up in surprise. San burst out into laughter as Wooyoung let out an incredulous gasp. 

“NO! We just..we…”

“Started rutting against each other like a bunch of teens and got caught by the boss and Seonghwa.” Yeosang finished, snickering as Wooyoung sunk in his seat, face beet red.

“No, but you should’ve seen the looks on their faces! I think...I think they were into it…” Mingi muttered quietly, biting his lip as he remembered the heated looks that came from both of them. Yeosang’s laughing quieted down as he put his finger on his chin. 

“I think..I think I know what you mean. I was zoned out this morning during our meeting and I kept staring at Seonghwa and he noticed...and the way he talked to me afterwards sent shivers down my spine. I’m sure he was scolding me but…” He trailed off, hiding his face as he remembered the man’s tone of voice. 

“ _ Oh,  _ so  _ now _ everyone sees what I meant by eye contact and tones, right?! I told you before and you made fun of me!” San complained, on his second bottle of soju as his eyes narrowed at the three. Yunho frowned, crossing his arms as a pout formed on his lips.

“No fair, I want eye contact, too.” He mused, ignoring the whines coming from the table. 

At the end of the table, Jongho ate quietly, his mind racing a mile a minute. He didn’t bring it up to his hyungs, but he couldn’t get his mind off of the scene before him. 

Hongjoong laid out on his desk. Seonghwa fucking him. Both of them mentioning the six of them in such an...intimate and hungry way. 

The youngest wasn’t sure how he could bring it up to them, so instead he shifted in his seat, adjusting the ever growing hard on in his pants as he ate quietly. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Fie here (Atiny-PirateQueen/Flora-Jimin). Until further notice, and due to personal reasons, Alma won't be cowriting with me. I'm sorry if this slows down the updates for NS, but I've decided to take a little bit of a different approach, so if you'd like to see any scenes in particular, feel free to drop some suggestions here and there.  
Also, if you'd like, feel free to follow my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com)

"You saw something you weren't supposed to see, didn't you?"

Jongho bites his lip, his thick thighs trembling as a cool hand ran between them. He opened his eyes and looked up, finding Hongjoong bearing over him, a catlike smile on the CEO's lips as he palmed his erection. 

"You saw Secretary Park and I and you couldn't help yourself and came back for more, hm? Have you told the others what you saw?" He hummed, arching a brow as he gave the brunette a squeeze. Jongho gasps and bucks up, precum pooling out of the tip as he looked up at his boss.

"N-no...ah, fuck, sir  _ please _ -"

"You beg so nicely, Jongho. Maybe I should reward you, hm? Do you want a reward for being my hard worker?" Hongjoong chuckles and backs away, unzipping his pants. Jongho bites his lip and nods, eagerly crossing the distance between them, falling to his knees as the older man pulled his cock free of his suit pants.

Hongjoong drags his tip across Jongho's lips before cupping his chin. 

"Open your mouth then, Mr. Choi. I'll be sure you feel your  _ reward _ for days."

\---

Jongho jolts up from his bed, panting as he felt himself twitching in his boxers. He groaned in discomfort, palming and stroking himself as he thought of Hongjoong. 

A whine left his throat as he sucked on his fingers, closing his eyes tight to hold onto the image of his dream, his fist working around his cock as he moaned Hongjoong's name breathlessly as he came minutes later.

Panting, he got up and shuffled to the bathroom, smiling slightly when he heard Mingi’s snores coming from the older man’s room. Jongho washed his hands, splashing water on his face before he looked at his reflection, swallowing hard as the images of Hongjoong from his dream still knocked around in his head. 

Well, those, and the memories of the incident days prior. With a frustrated sigh, the maknae made his way back to his room, hoping his perverted thoughts would calm down enough to let him sleep.

This was...getting out of hand. He had to tell the others about what he saw, and soon. 

-x-

Tuesday morning, Yeosang set his new proposal on Hongjoong's desk, running his hand through his hair as Seonghwa waited for him at the door. 

"Mr. Kim should be back in around 20 minutes, Mr. Kang. He went to run some errands with Mingi and San. I'll make sure he reads over your proposal and gives you adequate feedback." Seonghwa informed him. 

Yeosang nodded, turning to face the older man. 

His hair was different today. He had an undercut, something Yeosang hadn't seen on him before, and instead of being slicked back, he let his bangs swoop freely over one side of his face. His suit jacket had been discarded, leaving him in a blue button up with a silk tie that dangled down the length of his body, stopping just above where his navel most likely was. 

Yeosang tensed, mapping out the plane of the raven's body in his head, his throat suddenly dry. 

Did he have abs? Were there toned muscles hiding beneath those clothes? Were his nipples pink or brown? Did he have any hidden piercings or tattoos? 

The idea of Seonghwa with tattoos made his heart stutter.

Almost as much as the sudden feeling of his chin being lifted unceremoniously between two shockingly smooth fingers. 

"I have confidence in your proposal. You clearly take the time to study things you're passionate about in... _ great detail _ , don't you, Yeosang?" He purred. Yeosang's gaze snapped back up to look Seonghwa in the eyes, panicking when he noticed how close they were. 

_ Wait. _

"M-my name...my name....you called me by my first name-"

"I did. It's the second time."

"The...the s-second?"

Seonghwa chuckled, actually chuckled, and tilted his head, swiping his tongue over his lips. 

Yeosang's eyes followed the motion. 

"Mm. I told you about your focus, didn't I, Yeosang? Maybe I should keep my word and keep you after hours?" He chuckles again and leans into his space, his lips by Yeosang's ear. 

"I can give you plenty more to look at, if that's what you want so much, Mr. Kang Yeosang."

Yeosang opened his mouth, but nothing intelligent would come out as Seonghwa hummed, gently rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. 

"I see how you look at me. All the time. I've gotten my fair share of gazes here and there, and at risk of sounding narcissistic, I know I'm good looking." He hums and takes a step forward, smiling devlishly when Yeosang didn't step away, though he could hear the gentle inhale that came from him.

"But you, you're different, aren't you, Yeosang? Much, much different."

Yeosang can't tear his eyes away from his, and Seonghwa leans in again, but this time his face is right in front of Yeosang's as he spoke, the scent of a spiced latte and some alluring cologne making Yeosang feel dizzy and flustered. 

"The way you look at me makes me want to absolutely devour you. These days, it's becoming harder and harder for me to remain composed. And why do you think that is, Yeosang?" He hummed, tilting his head. 

Yeosang bit his lip, shaking his head. 

"I don't...I don't know-"

"Because I have to deal with my boyfriend in charge and not pounce on him every second of the day, and then he puts the six of you in this project and I can clearly see how much you all want him and I and it's driving me crazy."

Yeosang's eyes grew. That was...that was a lot of information all at once-

Before he could ask any questions, Seonghwa's fingers curled into the buttons of his shirt, pulling hard until Yeosang was a breath away from kissing him. 

"And you? You're the worst out of the bunch, Yeosang. You keep undressing me with your eyes, I wonder how you would react if i gave you what you want" he mused, eyes drifting away for a moment before he kissed him hard. 

Yeosang gasped into it, his hands flying up to Seonghwa's sleeves as the older man crowded him against the desk. 

He pushed Yeosang down onto it until he was flat on his back, with his palms at either side of his head as he claimed his lips. 

Yeosang's head buzzed, blood rushing between his legs as he moaned against Seonghwa's lips, running his hand through his hair as he finally gathered his bearings enough to kiss back. 

This had to be a dream. Some kind of wet dream, but it felt too fucking good and Yeosang had wanted this ever since he joined the company and met eyes with the normally stoic secretary. 

Seonghwa bit down on his lip, pressing his hips down to show him how hard he was in his pants. Yeosang moaned against his lips, gasping and looking down at their bulges, sobering up.

This was real. Seonghwa was kissing him. He was...he was hard for him. 

"Secretary P-Park...we're going to get c-caught-"

"Then be quiet, hm? Keep your voice down, and I'll make sure you won't make too much of a mess for me~"

Yeosang was about to ask him what he meant when Seonghwa's fingers tugged at his belt, his lips attaching to Yeosang's neck.

"You're trembling. Do you want me that bad?" Seonghwa chuckles, sliding the zipper down. Yeosang bites his lip and nodded, deciding to throw his inhibitions away. 

"I want you...I even told the others...how much I was attracted to y-you."he stammered, cheeks ablaze. Seonghwa chuckled. 

"Adorable. Be sure to tell them how good my mouth feels, I'd love to see some of their faces once you all stop pretending you don't want Joong and I. '' He teased, pulling Yeosang's twitching cock free of his boxers. 

Yeosang's hands flew up to his mouth as Seonghwa took him in his mouth, the heat enveloping him and sending jolts up and down his body. 

"S-secretary Park!" He cried out behind his hands, hips rolling desperately as Seonghwa wasted no time, bobbing his heads. 

Dark eyes watched his face closely, his tongue swirling around his sensitive head as he arched a brow, amused at how flushed the young office worker had become.

Had they had more time, Seonghwa would flip him over and ravage him over Hongjoong's desk until he walked in, but he didn't want to break the poor man.

Not yet.

Instead, he hummed, letting Yeosang thrust up shakily into his mouth as.

"A-ahh yes, please,  _ please _ -" Yeosang spreads his legs, his suit pants halfway down his ass as he put a hand in Seonghwa's hair, thrusting almost timidly.

Seonghwa's brow arched higher and he pushed his hips down hard, closing his eyes as he slid Yeosang's length deep down his throat, swallowing hard. 

He'd be lying if he didnt say tears didn't well up in his eyes from the move. 

Yeosang had a much more sizable cock than he expected, and idly the raven wondered if the younger man would be as timid if he were to let him fuck him. 

Adorable, but Seonghwa was a man who  _ took _ what he wanted, so he'd be sure to establish that later on. 

"W-wait! I-I’m...Seonghwa-" Yeosang's thighs trembled and Seonghwa cracked his eyes open, tilting his head as Yeosang tried to pull him off. 

"I-I’m gonna cum, please- please stop, or I'll cum in your mouth-"

Seonghwa's eyes darkened. 

God, it sounded lovely hearing filth from this one's mouth.

Seonghwa ignored the desperate hand trying to pull him off by the hair (it only made him harder, anyway) and held himself down again, eyes half lidded as Yeosang covered his mouth with one of his hands, moaning shakily behind it as his cock twitched and sputtered, pearls of cum rolling down the secretary's throat.

Seonghwa continued sucking until he was satisfied, pulling off slowly with a pop as he licked his lips slowly, eyeing Yeosang hungrily. 

"I should've expected you would taste sweet. A pleasant surprise." He mused, tucking him back into his pants as Yeosang tried to catch his breath. 

Seonghwa fixed his hair, wiping at the corner of his lips as he watched Yeosang gently push himself up off of the desk, eyes wide in shock.

"You may want to straighten yourself out, as well, Mr. Kang. It's too early in the work day for me to lose you." He chuckles, slicing a pack of gum out of his pocket and popping one between his lips. 

Yeosang watched him, still bewildered as the secretary arched a brow. 

"Oh? Unless you really would like me to take you over Hongjoong's desk for him and whoever else may come in with him to see?" He inquired. 

Yeosang hesitated still, not fully opposed to the idea. Still, he pushed himself up and tried to dust imaginary dust off of himself to avoid eye contact with Seonghwa, his face on fire. 

"There will be plenty more surfaces to bend you over, anyway." Seonghwa adds as they walk towards the door, chuckling when Yeosang nearly tripped behind him.

-x-

A week later, the boys filed into the conference room expecting yet another calm and relaxing briefing. 

Instead, the group found Hongjoong pacing the conference room with Seonghwa on the phone, speaking quickly in English. The six of them sat down, waiting for the next meeting to start. 

_ “If you’re going to throw something like this, it’s only professional to give someone some semblance of warning...Pardon? No, three days is  _ ** _not_ ** _ sufficient notice, we’re businessmen, I expect things to be conducted professionally.”  _ His voice was taught before he rolled his eyes. 

_ “Enough. Put Mr. Kim on the phone. I want to speak to someone competent.”  _ He spat. There was something else said on the line that made his nostrils flare in annoyance before Hongjoong crossed over, taking the phone. 

“Put my father on the line  _ now,  _ Smith.” 

He spoke in Korean, and the six men watched his jaw tick in anger before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard enough to startle Wooyoung and Jongho. Seonghwa ran a hand through his hair, huffing out a harsh breath before he turned his gaze to the six curious, and slightly startled men. 

“I assume all of you have some form of formal wear, yes? Mr. Kim-Hongjoong’s father, that is-has notified us that we all are to attend a business party being thrown by a partner of our company. This..is non-negotiable. We need to go and represent our company.” He spoke in a curt tone, but the boys could all see the anger settled between his brow. 

They had seen...many unamused expressions on the secretary, but the one on his face right now had all of them too afraid to speak. Instead, he was met with timid nodding. With a sigh, he straightened himself, masking the anger that was previously on his face as he moved to the projector. 

“Now, let’s move on to the meeting. Mr. Kim- _ our _ Mr. Kim-will be joining us as soon as he’s finished on the phone.” Seonghwa notified them before he began going over the numbers for the company and the way their project had helped boost them. 

A good twenty minutes in, the door opened and Hongjoong walked back in, visibly annoyed as he took his seat. Seonghwa paused his speaking for a moment before he continued as if the interruption didn’t happen. 

Seonghwa kept his hand on the back of Hongjoong’s chair as he spoke, his tone even as they proceeded. 

An unsettling feeling followed the group for the rest of the day. 

-x-

“Holy shit what the fuck-”

“Mingi, shhh!” 

Wooyoung elbowed Mingi as the redhead watched a limo pull up to their apartment. From the limo, their jaws dropped as Seonghwa stepped out to greet them, one hand in his pocket as he looked them over, seemingly gauging their suits to see if they were suitable. 

While he looked them over, they felt their throats go dry. He was in a black suit, his hair slicked back with only two strands dangling onto his forehead. His suit jacket looked like the night sky, with glitter shimmering in the velveteen fabric as diamonds and pearls decorated the jacket. He had no tie on, and Jongho couldn’t help the way his eyes traveled down to the expanse of his neck and collar bone that were exposed to them. 

He wanted to bite the oldest up. He wanted to see that cream colored neck covered in love bites-

“You all look handsome. Thank you for making this at least somewhat manageable. I may have actually maimed one of you, had you not have dressed to impress. Come, get inside.” He beckoned them into the limousine, moving to sit beside Hongjoong. 

For the second time tonight, the six men felt their throats go dry. 

Hongjoong was in a black suit, his tie already loosened, with rings decorating his fingers and earrings going up the side of both his ears. 

He wasn’t nearly as gaudy-looking as Seonghwa was outfit wise, but all of them couldn't help but to notice their CEO’s...suddenly snowy hair. 

He had bleached his hair, with it being pushed back away from his forehead. It was still as full as usual, but the silken strands looked like a parted sea above the still clearly irritated CEO’S head. 

Despite his clear annoyance, Hongjoong bowed and forced a smile. 

“Sorry for dragging you out to this. The businessmen here can be...a bit overbearing. Just be yourself, or if you’d like, let Seonghwa or I bail you out. These guys tend to be like vultures. I wouldn’t be surprised if they tried to squeeze some secrets out of you. Just be on your toes.” He warned them before exhaling and sending them a genuine smile, something they hadn’t seen on his face since the conference call the other day. 

“Try to have fun. It is a party, after all, right?”

-x-

“It’s a party, Hongjoong. It’s a party.” The small man muttered under his breath as the fifth CEO that evening finally left him alone. They were all the same. Talking down to him with a condescending smile. 

He was young, so he had to be naive, there was no way he could run a business. His father was a fool for leaving the company in what was the business world’s equivalent to a child.

Hongjoong wasn’t one to say he hated people. But tonight was an exception. 

A hand at the small of his back made him turn, expecting another pusy woman trying to flirt with him. Instead, his shoulders relaxed as Mingi looked at him, sending him a sympathetic smile. 

“Hey. If it’s any consolation, I think you’re a much better CEO than the other Mr. Kim. He didn’t seem as dedicated to improving the company as you are. Honestly, some of us were thinking of jumping ship before you came and even people in my department have been talking about how much they like your leadership. These guys are outdated and old, don’t listen to them.” He spoke quietly, scanning the crowd.

Sans a few people they were convinced were sugar babies around their age (hey, no hate from them), the party was filled with older businessmen and women who weren’t even subtle about the jeers and rolled eyes at their mere presence. 

Hongjoong rubbed Mingi’s shoulder and nodded towards the bar where Jongho was currently drinking with Yeosang. 

“I appreciate it, Mingi. Go, have a drink or two, I’ll take care of the mindless business talk.” He shooed him away lightly, taking a glass of champagne from a waiter passing by as he caught eyes with his father. 

The older Kim eyed his attire before sighing subtly, beckoning him over. Hongjoong leered at him for the move, but crossed the floor, regardless. 

Seonghwa kept his head high, scanning the floor like a hawk, leaning against a wall as he watched the people shuffling about, fake smiles plastered on their faces. 

God, he couldn’t stand them. 

He exhaled sharply, bringing his wine up to his lips before he stopped, spotting Wooyoung laughing a few meters away, cheering as he and San hovered over one of the tables the hall had rented out that had some form of gambling set up. 

The two looked like they had a bit too much, and Seonghwa was acutely familiar with the fact that neither could hold their liquor well. He pursed his lips before his jaw set as one of the gentlemen at the table tossed an arm over San’s shoulder, hovering a bit too close to the smaller man as he eagerly played the next round. 

Pushing himself off of the wall, Seonghwa made his way gracefully through the people, setting his untouched wineglass back on the tray of a passing waitress as he approached the two. 

“-Ah, you’re so good, Mr. Choi. I’d love to talk more with you once we leave this table. Maybe you could tell me a bit more about your company?”

“Ah? You wish, old man. You’re just mad I’m winning~ I’m not telling you my secrets!” San chirped. The man moved to pull San closer to him, but a sudden, painfully firm grip made him yelp in pain. 

Seonghwa stood behind the group of socialites, smiling despite the fury burning in his eyes. He twisted the man’s wrist, uncaring of the way he cringed and tried to yank his hand away. 

“Hello Mr. Lee. I hope the business is going well. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try testing your boundaries with our employees. That goes for you as well, Mr. Son.” Seonghwa’s sharp gaze turned to the other businessman that had gotten a bit too close to Wooyoung. 

San blinked owlishly up at him while Wooyoung hiccuped and smiled wide. 

“Seonghwa~!” He beamed, swaying on the balls of his feet as he stepped out of the man’s area, all but engulfing Seonghwa’s arm in a hug. Seonghwa looked at him, letting go of CEO Lee before he grabbed San by the wrist. 

“We’re going to go to the bar. As for you two, I suggest you remember your boundaries when it comes to conducting business.” He warned them, that smile still on his face while the dangerous glint in his eye intensified. 

“It’d be a shame if either of your wives found out about your...concerning recruitment tactics.” He spat before turning, pulling both of the intoxicated men along. 

“Seonghwa, you smell nice~” Wooyoung beamed, pressing his cheek to Seonghwa’s shoulder. San looked at the older man’s hand on his wrist and smiled, giggling. 

“Your hands are so soft, Secretary Park.”

Seonghwa bit the inside of his cheek to stifle the butterflies in his gut and held both of them closer to himself. They wouldn’t be leaving his sight. 

Speaking of sight, he caught a blur of white as Hongjoong stormed away, his jaw set as he headed towards the exit. The secretary stopped at the bar, frowning. As he fished his phone out of his pocket. 

Apparently, the small CEO had texted him while he was getting Wooyoung and San away from the table. 

_ ‘Get the others. We’re leaving.’ _

Sighing, Seonghwa did a headcount, frowning when he realized Mingi and Yunho were absent. 

“Jongho, keep Wooyoung and San by your side.” He muttered, eyes narrowing as he noticed Mingi uncomfortably shuffling between some swooning middle aged women. 

“Goddammit, is it so hard keep your fucking hands off my men-” Seonghwa swore under his breath as he swooped in to save Mingi from the oversaturation of perfume, missing Yunho rushing after Hongjoong mere feet away from him. 

“Mr. Kim? Hey, wait!” Yunho slipped into the elevator Hongjoong had stepped into. The smaller man looked more pissed than before, his face red as his lip curled up. The doors to the elevator closed as the tall man swallowed thickly. 

“What...what happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” 

Yunho rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like seeing their boss so on edge and angry. This wasn’t at all who he was. 

They descended in silence, and despite himself, Yunho spoke once more. 

“Since we’re alone...can I ask you a question?”

Hongjoong didn’t respond, but he did tilt his head in his direction. 

“Yeosang...told us about Seonghwa and him the other day in your office. I have a very serious question to ask you, and I guess now’s as good a time as any. Are you and Seonghwa just playing with us because you know we’re attracted to you, or do you actually care about us more than the six idiots clearly attracted to you?” 

Hongjoong blinked slowly, turning his body to face the taller man. Yunho looked at the doors as the light to the elevator indicated the floors they were going down on. 

“I’m the oldest out of them. It’s my responsibility to look over them, and before things escalate any more, I want a clear answer.” His voice was adamant as he turned his head towards him. Hongjoong’s brow ticked. 

“Do I look like someone who would play with someone’s emotions?”

“I met you two months ago. I met my best friends and boyfriends years ago. Answer the question clearly.” 

Maybe it was the stress of the day, maybe it was the overbearing news his father had dropped on him earlier, but something in the smaller man snapped and he grabbed Yunho by the tie, forcing him down to look him in the eye as he spoke, his voice a growl. 

“I would never play with anyone’s emotions. I care about you, and that’s part of my fucking problem.” 

Yunho’s eyes went wide, but before he could speak, the elevator lurched, coming to a sudden stop. The two of them blinked in surprise before the light in the elevator flickered, leaving them in darkness before the emergency lights blinked on, bathing the box in red. 

“What?” Hongjoong pushed the button to the elevator, frowning when it became increasingly apparent it wasn’t going to start. The smaller man let out a slew of curses while Yunho pursed. 

“Problem…? We’re a problem to you?”

“Mr. Jeong, now is not the time for this-”

“Clearly we’re stuck, now’s as good a time as any,  _ Mr. Kim _ .”

Hongjoong looked up as Yunho slammed his palms at either side of his head, staring down at him and attempting to use his height to intimidate the smaller man. 

“Why? Why are we a problem? We’ve done nothing but bust our asses for you and-”

Hongjoong reached up and grabbed him by the collar, smashing their lips together in a kiss that rattled the taller man. He groaned in surprise, his fingers twitching against the wall as Hongjoong bit and sucked at his lip. 

“You’re a fucking problem for me because I don’t want this fucking project to be the only time I see you all. I’ve started to crave you all and it won’t leave my head how much I try and Seonghwa isn’t fucking helping. If he had it his way, he’d probably have one of you pressed against the window to my office, balls deep in you until you sing for him. Or me. It doesn’t fucking matter. This is getting out of control, I’m your boss, I shouldn’t fucking want you all so much but I do and thats my  _ problem _ .” He hissed against Yunho’s lips. 

The younger man’s knees buckled as he panted, licking his swollen lips as he stared at him. His heart hammered in his chest as he looked at him. Hongjoong’s muscles were tense, his jaw tight, his eyes narrowed, his chest heaving as he tried to calm himself. He let Yunho go, moving to step away, but the taller man stepped closer into his space, nearly crumbling over the firey look Hongjoong sent him from the move. 

“Lose control, then. It’s not like we all don’t want it.” Yunho whispered, pressing his forehead to Hongjoong’s.

And that's how, five minutes later, the taller man ended up with his tie in his mouth, whimpering with his thick thighs trembling as Hongjoong pressed his fingers into his hole, slick with spit and a lube they found tucked into one of Yunho’s inside pockets. (“My coats always have extra pockets...the others usually let me hold onto their things…”)

Hongjoong curled his fingers up, kissing at the curve of Yunho’s ass as he reached around to stroke his cock. 

“I would have never expected you’d be like this for me, Yunho.” Hongjoong muses, rubbing his thumb over Yunho’s head as he strokes him from base to tip. The taller man’s thighs flex as he subtly spreads his legs more, drool soaking the tie as he tried to keep his voice down. 

“You were so tight too, do you not get to recieve as often? Poor thing.”

This...this Hongjoong was not what Yunho expected, and again, it was probably because he was so high strung on whatever was upsetting him the past few days.

But  _ god  _ did the way he talked to him made Yunho want to fall to his knees and present himself.

Before he could entertain the thought, he felt Hongjoong pull his fingers out. The blonde whined in protest, but was immediately met with a hard slap to his ass that nearly made the tie fall from his lips as he gasped in surprise. 

“Wait.” Hongjoong ordered, and Yunho looked behind him, brows pulled up in need as he watched Hongjoong fish through his discarded coat, grabbing a condom from his pocket, ripping it open with his teeth before he rolled it onto his cock. 

Something about the clear want rolling off Hongjoong in waves made Yunho’s heart leap as he reached back, spreading his cheek apart with one hand as he continued bracing himself against the wall as Hongjoong returned, rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance. 

Yeah..it has been way too long since he’s been on the receiving end, if the gasp and whimper that left his throat when Hongjoong pushed into him was anything to go by. Hongjoong held his hips, slowly inching his way in until he was fully nestled inside of Yunho, kissing at the taller man’s spine through his shirt. 

“God, you’re so fucking tight.”

Yunho bowed his head, rolling his hips back and moaning against the fabric in his mouth as Hongjoong got the hint, thrusting long and deep into him. 

“I really do care about all of you, you know.” Hongjoong breathed, grabbing Yunho by the hair, pulling as he sped his hips up, smiling wildly when the large man’s back arched beautifully. “So fucking much. I want to take you out to dinner as much as I want to fuck you until your eyes roll back. Seonghwa’s been telling me to give in…”He reached around and snatched the tie from Yunho’s mouth, licking his lips as the sound of his groans filled the stalled metal box. 

“Give in, Hongjoong. You want them, they want you, have them. Have them, have them, have them.” Hongjoong’s nails dug into Yunho’s hips as he rocked into him faster, watching Yunho brace himself on the wall with both hands. 

“G-god Hongjoong, I-” Yunho choked on a moan as Hongjoong’s hips slapped against his ass. His cock swung between his legs, begging to be touched as he pressed his cheek against the wall, his eyes rolling back. 

“H-Harder... _ uhh fuck please _ , please harder!” Yunho rolled his hips back with every thrust, hoping he could get the smaller man to slam into that sensitive bundle inside of him. Hongjoong noticed his desperatio and ran one of his hands up the side of Yunho’s long leg, purring. 

“Your thighs are so thick, baby. If I had my way, I’d sink my teeth into them until there little marks everywhere~”

Again, his tone made a jolt of fire and electricity run down Yunho’s spine as he brought his palm down hard on Yunho’s ass once more, groaning loudly when the action made the younger man clench. Chuckling darkly, Hongjoong changed his angle, thrusting at a clearly desperate pace as he spanked Yunho again, one of his thrusts making his thick head brush against his prostate. 

“Fuck! Please!”

“Keep fucking moaning for me.”

The little voice in Hongjoong’s head telling him he  _ may _ leave a bruise on Yunho’s hips was ignored as Hongjoong fucked him with wreckless abandon, pressing hard against that spot every other thrust while he chased his own orgasm, feeling heat pool in his gut as his cock twitched inside of the trembling man. 

“More more more, fuck don’t stop  _ fuck _ !”

Hongjoong pressed his back against Yunho’s, biting down on his shoulder, ignoring his shirt as he groaned into it, reaching around to stroke Yunho’s cock in time with his frenzied thrusts. The younger man closed his eyes, his palms sliding against the metal wall of the elevator as he came with a cry, clenching down on Hongjoong’s cock like a vice. 

The white haired man’s hips stilled as he came with a long, drawn out groan, filling the condom as he held onto Yunho’s hips. He shuddered, eyes closed as he took deep breaths to calm himself. 

“God I wish I could’ve filled you.”

Yunho whined slightly when Hongjoong pulled out of him, but he blinked in surprise when the man knelt down, kissing at his hips. 

“Ah...I was so rough, are you okay? You’re gonna bruise…” He rubbed the spots where his nails dug in, already noticing the discoloration. Yunho smiled at the sudden tender tone and turned, kissing him as he pulled his pants up. 

“I’m okay. Trust me.” He hummed, licking his lips before he chuckled. 

“And next time, I’d love for you to do it.” He mused as Hongjoong wiped up his cum with his own tie. The small man tilted his head, and Yunho felt himself swoon from the doe eyed curious look he sent him, 

How he went from a growling beast fucking him until his eyes rolled back, to this adorably lost puppy of a man was a wonder to the taller businessman, but he only adjusted his hair. 

“You said you wished you could fill me. I’m telling you to do it next time.” 

Hongjoong choked while Yunho laughed, with both men waiting for help to come.

-x-

“No, I’m telling you that you shouldn’t have had fucking maintenence on the elevators the day there was to be a fucking party! There could’ve been some serious injury, or even casualties, do you not understand the gravity of the situation?” 

Seonghwa spoke a mile a minute as San and Wooyoung laid sprawled out on the seats of the limo, idly running his hand through both men’s hair as he angrily spoke to someone on the phone about the elevator. 

Hongjoong smiled fondly at him while the others enjoyed the ride. 

Because of the intoxication levels of the men, plus the fact that it took them an hour for Yunho and Hongjoong to be freed from the elevator, they all decided to sleep at Hongjoong’s house, as it was closer. 

Seonghwa continued going off on the phone as they entered the gateway to Hongjoong’s house, jaws dropped. 

“It’s a mansion.” Mingi whispered, eyes wide as he looked over the high walls. 

Hongjoong blushed and scratched his head, smiling bashfully as they entered. He set them up with their own room, thankful he had two guest rooms. The men bowed deeply (or, rather, most of them did. It took Jongho’s quick hand to fly out and keep Wooyoung from falling over). 

“I’ll explain...everything in the morning. For now, get some rest.” Hongjoong told them before closing the door to each respective room. 

When he crawled into bed with Seonghwa, the raven held him from behind, closing his eyes. 

“Just sleep, Joong. We’ll tackle this tomorrow.” he whispered, kissing the back of Hongjoong’s neck. Hongjoong played with Seonghwa’s fingers before exhaling. 

“Yeah...yeah, you’re right. Goodnight, Hwa.”

“Goodnight, Joong.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, have some softness.   
Also follow my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com) if you'd like uwu

Out of the six of them, Yeosang was always the first one to rise in the morning. Today was no different, as the smell of simmering meat woke him up. He blinked in surprise and ruffled his hair, sitting up to look around at the unfamiliar room. 

“That’s right...Secretary Park and Mr. Kim let us stay the night.” He mused, looking down at his side at San and Wooyoung’s sleeping forms, cuddled close to one another with Wooyoung’s head tucked underneath San’s chin. Yeosang smiled at them and moved to roll out of bed, his bare feet shuffling against the plush floor of Hongjoong’s home as he quietly crept out of the room. 

Immediately, a black and white blur bounded past him before stopping at the end of the hall, whining as it looked at the stairs. Yeosang tilted his head, walking towards the fluff ball before he perked, realizing it was a puppy. He gasped gently, kneeling down when the puppy whined once more, attempting to go down the stairs before it stopped, barking in frustration. 

“Do you need a hand? Or maybe a paw?” He cooed, catching the attention of the canine. The puppy perked, looking over at him before it trotted down the hall, closing the distance before sniffing him curiously. 

Yeosang smiled, scratching the puppy’s ear. 

“Hi here, cutie. What’s your name?” He hummed, watching as the puppy nudged his hand, licking him eagerly. 

“Her name is Oreo. She’s just a month old, sorry about her zipping around. She hasn’t gotten quite the hang of stairs yet.” 

Hongjoong’s voice startled him as he looked up, finding the snowy haired man approaching with a small white rabbit perched on his shoulder. He sent Yeosang a smile as he knelt down. “She smells Hwa-ya in the kitchen. He’s gotten into the habit of making her food alongside our breakfast. Are any of you allergic to rabbits or dogs? Seonghwa and I usually eat with Oreo and Freya in sight, but I don’t want any of you being uncomfortable.” He mused, smiling as Freya-the rabbit-started cleaning her ears. Yeosang’s gaze softened as he shook his head. 

“N-No, none of us mind. We all love animals.” He reassured him, watching as Hongjoong nodded, picking Oreo up single handedly before he made his way towards the stairs. 

“I’ll be downstairs. Can you wake up the others? I’ll come back once I set the angels down with Hwa.” He informed him before he made his way down. Yeosang nodded, watching the way Hongjoong cooed to the two fluffy mammals.

There was something...humanizing about seeing his boss in pjs, his hair messy, his eyes still sleepy as he held his two soft pets in both his hands. Hongjoong wasn’t an intimidating boss to work for, in Yeosang’s opinion, but it made his heart flutter, nonetheless. 

Oh god, what about Secretary Park?

His face flushed, thinking about the stoic secretary in similar attire to their CEO. 

Yeosang clapped his cheeks lightly to snap out of his musings, turning to peek back into the guest room Hongjoong had leant to the three of them. San was stirring slightly, lifting his head when the door opened while Wooyoung complained, tucking his head more under his jaw, tightening his arms around his body. 

“Mr. Kim told me to wake you all up.” He explained. Wooyoung shook his head, blonde hair sticking up every which way. 

“Absolutely not. Did you see what happened yesterday? We made damn fools out of ourselves.” He mumbled. San nodded in agreement, lowering his head back onto the pillow. Yeosang arched a brow, leaning against the doorframe. 

“You make fools out of yourselves every day, you know.”

“Says the man who had his dick sucked by the secretary and looked like a tomato for three days.” Wooyoung shot back, smirking when Yeosang sputtered from the door. San shook his head, one arm around Wooyoung while his free hand combed his fingers through his hair.

“If this super comfy rich people bed could just...swallow us both whole, that would be great.” He added. Yeosang waved a finger at them, trying to fight back his own blush. 

“J-Just..get up by time I get back. I’ve got to wake up the sleeping bear squad.” He huffed before he made his way down a few doors to the next guest room. He could hear the snoring as soon as he opened the door, smiling fondly at the three men in the king sized bed, the black silk sheets nearly hanging off of them as Mingi lay in the middle, sprawled out on his stomach with one of his long legs tossed over Jongho’s waist while one of his arms was tossed over Yunho’s chest. 

Yeosang smiled and walked to the large windows in the room, pulling the blackout curtains aside and letting the sunlight stream in. 

Jongho groaned first, brows twitching before he rubbed his eye, lifting his head. He noticed Yeosang and grunted, putting his head back down just as quickly as he raised it. 

“Oh no you dont, baby bear. Get up. Mr. Kim and Secretary Park are making breakfast. We should at least be awake and alert to eat. C’mon.” Yeosang approached the bed, nudging Mingi’s bottom as the man continued snoring peacefully. Jongho grunted again, ruffling his chocolate colored hair before he moved Mingi’s leg off of him, sitting up. 

Yunho stirred next, smiling at the kiss Yeosang pressed to his temple before he moved to kiss Mingi’s cheek, persisting until the redhead groaned, swatting at him. He laughed lightly before he moved to pull up the younger man. 

“We...we shouldn’t keep them waiting, then.” 

In the next room, Hongjoong gently tapped his knuckles against the door, peeking his head in to find Wooyoung and San slipping back asleep. 

“Good morning, gentlemen. I’m sorry to bother you, but could you wake up? I want to make sure you eat something and Seonghwa made some  kongnamul-guk to help with any hangovers you may have.” He offered kindly, laughing when both of them shot up at the sound of his voice, apologizing profusely. 

“Oh my god, we’re so sorry, Mr. Kim-”

Hongjoong waved a hand. 

“Just call me Hongjoong. We’re not in the office.” He smiled sweetly at them and set down a bundle at the foot of the bed.

“There’s some brand new toothbrushes here for you three and some washcloths for your faces. The bathroom is down the hall to the left. Breakfast should be done soon. We made a mix of Korean and Western breakfast, hope you don’t mind.” He informed them before he turned to leave, pausing slightly. 

“And don’t worry about Seonghwa looking at you differently or being annoyed about you being drunk yesterday. We were more annoyed with...ah...I’ll talk about that later. For now, please get up, alright? I want you to eat while it’s hot.” He left them alone after that, sending Yeosang a grateful smile as he walked past him, going into the other room. 

Mingi and Jongho straightened up and greeted him with deep bows while Yunho hung back, a slight flush to his cheeks as he greeted him quietly, biting his lip. Hongjoong rubbed the back of his head, relaying the same message to them as he passed them their own bundle of toiletries. 

“If the others are crowding the first bathroom, you can use the one in the opposite direction. We have a good amount here. Help yourself, my home is your home.” He offered before he left them as well. 

“How many rooms do you think they have? Does Seonghwa live with Mr. Kim-err...Hongjoong?” Wooyoung whispered as they waddled through the halls. 

Hongjoong’s mansion was a mixture of grays, whites, dark blues, and blacks. Though one could tell a lot of money went into the house, it was well furnished and definitely felt lived in, with pictures of Hongjoong and Seonghwa on a few of the walls between artworks and other wall decorations. 

“They’re dating. They definitely live together.” Yeosang pointed out, looking at a picture taken during Chuseok one year, with Seonghwa hugging Hongjoong as he sat down, smiling wide as both of them wore colorful hanboks. 

The three men smiled at the photo before shuffling off to the bathroom, not wanting to keep the men waiting. 

-x-

“ _ One two three, let’s go _

_ Jeo uju wiro naragal deut chumchureo ga hey! _

_ Let’s dance the night away~” _

When the six men filed into the kitchen, the last thing they expected was Secretary Park Seonghwa singing and dancing to Twice, the upbeat sound of kpop filling the kitchen as Hongjoong set the table, waving them in. Seonghwa shook his behind, slightly unkempt black hair bobbing as he sung cheerfully, an apron secured around his waist and dragon slippers on his feet. If memory served correctly, it was the dragon Toothless from the movie How To Train Your Dragon. 

“ _ Let’s dance the night away (hey!) _

_ Yeah _

_ One two three, let’s go _

_ Jeo bada geonneo deullil deut sori jilleo (yeah!) _

_ Let’s dance the night away _ - ** _AHHH!”_ **

Seonghwa shrieked, jolting as he turned around from the stove with a large plate of pancakes, eyes wide when he noticed the group of six men staring at him in shock. He nearly dropped the plate, holding a hand over his heart. 

“O-Oh. Ahem, good morning.” He greeted, a dark blush over his cheeks. 

“Good morning, Secretary Park!” Mingi cheered, breaking the tension with a wide smile. Seonghwa blinked at him before he smiled, moving to set the platter of pancakes on the table. 

“Seonghwa is fine.” He told them, motioning for them to sit down. They obeyed, and Jongho hummed, sending him a coy smile. 

“Can I call you hyung, then?” He joked.

“Sure. Make sure you keep it outside of the office, though. If someone calls me ‘Hyung’ or ‘Oppa’ in the office because they hear you call me hyung, I may kill them and frame you for the murder. Trust me, I’ll get away with it, too.” He threatened lightly before he laughed at the look on their faces. 

“I’m kidding.”

“I think they’re more surprised at you letting them call you hyung.” Hongjoong added, setting Freya into a small fenced off area of the kitchen where Oreo was already eating happily. 

He washed his hands and moved to help Seonghwa distribute the pancakes, placing some fresh fruit and syrup on top of them before lightly sprinkling some powdered sugar on top. The boys watched in amazement as Hongjoong and Seonghwa helped with the rest of the set up before sitting down. 

“Dig in, I know the food at the party was atrocious and I want to make sure my employees are actually eating well.” Hongjoong mused, throwing the subtle jab at the company party. Seonghwa snorted slightly and laughed as he brought a berry to his lips. 

The six men thanked the older two before they complied, eating happily. 

“You two made this?” San perked, eagerly as he ate the  kongnamul-guk, the warm broth making his body tingle pleasantly. Seonghwa smiled softly and nodded, closing his eyes as he gave Wooyoung some extra bacon. 

“Mostly Seonghwa, I only made the jam.”

“Like...fresh?” 

“I have strawberry bushes in the back and we go to the farmer’s market on the weekends.” Hongjoong informed them before he blushed as the six men perked in excitement. 

“That’s so cool!”

“Farmer’s market? I always wanted to visit one!”

“Wait, pass the jam, I want to try it even more now.”

Hongjoong blushed as the boys began to chatter, the eight of them sinking into a comfortable silence until they got close to the end and Seonghwa nudged Hongjoong’s shoulder, sending him a small look. Hongjoong sighed and looked down at his plate before he cleared his throat. 

“So, I said I would explain to you why things were so..hectic. I have something very important to say.” He muttered, setting his utensils down. Seonghwa wiped his mouth, the familiar look of professional stoicness falling over his face. They all noticed and sat up straighter. 

Hongjoong sighed and rolled his shoulders before fixing them with a look. 

“My father-the previous CEO-ended up...leaving me with a lot more on the plate than he originally disclosed. This will make my life, no,  _ our _ lives much more difficult.” he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

“The numbers dropping for our company is the reason why I was put in charge, why I made this team with all of you. I have faith we can raise the numbers and put our company back in the positive.” he didn’t meet their eyes and Yunho sat up straight before a sharp pain from his ass made him flinch. He cleared his throat and looked at Hongjoong.

“We know this, though. So what happened?”

Hongjoong grit his teeth until Seonghwa reached over and put a hand over his. After a moment or two, Hongjoong continued. 

“I was recently informed that he put a lot more on my shoulders than I originally thought. We have three months to put KQ back in the positives or the whole company is being sold to one of the bigger companies. That’s why so many of you were being heckled and eyed at the party. Aside from some...unsavory tactics, the larger companies don’t think we can pull through and if we don’t bring out company up, a lot of us are gonna be out of a job before the end of summer.” 

Had it not have been from the loud chewing coming from Freya and Oreo, you could hear a pin drop. Hongjoong sighed and hung his head, looking dejected. 

“I’m...very sorry. I put you all here and then this happens and I don’t want it to seem like I’m taking advantage of you or lying to you. Honestly this took me by surprise and-”

“Three months?”

Hongjoong and Seonghwa both perked at the sound of Wooyoung’s voice. He looked surprisingly serious, something that caught the two off guard. Wooyoung was a hard worker, but the man normally kept a peppy smile on his face. 

“Y-Yeah…”

“We’ll do it. No problem.” San chimed in. Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s lips parted in surprise as the other boys chimed in one by one. 

“Three months is more than enough time. Have you met the six of us? We may be idiots, but we’re idiots that are good at our jobs.” 

Jongho’s nose scrunched as he nudged Mingi. 

“Hyung, how are they supposed to have faith in us if you’re calling yourself and us idiots?”

They all began to chatter, making plans and such, all while Hongjoong stared in awe. Their chatter died down when he stood abruptly, bowing deeply. They all stared as their CEO planted his hands at his sides, his bangs falling in front of his face. 

“I..Thank you so much. I can’t thank you enough, everyone. I’ll do my best to pull my weight so we can do this. Together.” he swore. The others smiled, appreciating their boss’ humble and appreciative nature. Seonghwa smiled and cleared his throat to get their attention. 

“We’ll be providing you all with new laptops that run faster once the work week starts. From now on, if you need us to open our home to you, we’ll be more than happy to if you want to do some work over the weekends. I imagine we’ll have to take some night shifts to pull some of this together, I’ll do my best as well to provide support to you all. Let’s work hard together, shall we?” He tilted his head, sending them a smile. 

“Y-Yes, hyung!”

-x-

Two weeks later, Seonghwa is walking through the office, locking the door to conference rooms along the way before he notices two monitors on. He hummed, stepping into the marketing department. He noticed Wooyoung and San asleep at San’s desk, both of their heads pressed against their keyboards as they slept with Yunho’s jacket over their shoulders. Seonghwa hummed, walking towards the two tired men. He ran his hand lightly through their hair, smiling at the way both of them pressed closer to the feeling. 

“You shouldn’t sleep here. You’ll hurt your neck.” he scolded lightly, moving to turn the laptops off, picking them up one by one to carry to the break room. Wooyoung remained asleep as Seonghwa princess carried him, nuzzling his chest before Seonghwa set him beside Yunho and Mingi. 

Both of the men were asleep, as well, a box of popcorn spilled between them as they snored, some of the kernels somehow in their hair. Seonghwa made a not of how messy they were, plucking the fluffy kernels out of their hair before he returned to piggyback San. 

“You still smell nice.” San mused quietly, pressing his lips to Seonghwa’s neck. The secretary didn’t flinch, turning to look at the tired man. 

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to give you the name of the cologne later. For now, rest. I’ll drive you all home once I get Hongjoong and the others.” he promised. San shook his head, clinging to him as he pressed his cheek to his. 

“Stay, hyung.” he persisted sleepily, wrinkling Seonghwa’s suit. The taller raven blinked before he sighed and nodded, sitting beside the others on the couch, with San using his thigh as a pillow. He ran his fingers through his hair before he closed his eyes. 

He swore, it was only for a moment or two, but even he felt the pull of sleep tug at him, the sudden change in schedule making even him tired. His shoulders relaxed, his fingers nestled in San’s hair as he fell asleep right there on that cramped couch in the Marketing Team’s break room. 

Seonghwa would swear up and down he didn’t fall asleep twenty minutes later when Hongjoong-followed by Yeosang and Jongho-found them later, smiling as he woke his secretary up. 

“I was resting my eyes.”

“Sure, Hwa. C’mon, it’s Friday, we’ll just go home and the boys can stay. They’ve all but moved in anyway.” He joked, smiling at the way Jongho and Yeosang flushed behind him. The office workers had made a habit of grouping up at Hongjoong’s mansion anyway, and the CEO would be lying if he said he didn’t revel in the fact he got to see them more and more often. 

His day may have been a raging asshole for dumping this responsibility on them, but Hongjoong did have to admit it did give him a chance to get closer to the six handsome and talented men. 

As they drove home, the chorus of snores and sleep talk filled his ears as he watched the nighttime city lights of Seoul blur by. 

A small smile fell onto his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months, so to make up for it, have an almost 10k chapter, Night Shifties. Sorry for the wait.  
Also follow my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com) if you'd like :)

Mingi woke up to the feeling of hands running over his shoulders and lips against his cheek. He stirred, cracking his eyes open as he looked to the left, finding Wooyoung straddling him. The smaller man sent him a smile, his eyes half lidded as his hands paused as he looked down at him. 

“Good morning, Mingi.” his voice was a sultry purr as he tilted his head, watching patiently as Mingi woke up fully below him. When he did, the taller man reached up, threading his hand into Wooyoung’s hair before pulling him down for a firm kiss.

Wooyoung mewled and kissed him back, tightening his thighs around Mingi’s waist. They broke apart from each other after a while, but the younger man kept his face close to Mingi’s, biting his lip as he looked at him. 

“Wanna take a shower?” 

Mingi’s brows rose at the sudden question, but the way Wooyoung licked at his lips kept him from questioning the request. Instead, he nodded and sat up. Yeosang and San had decided to stay home for the weekend to focus on their presentation, so that left Wooyoung and Mingi sharing a bed this time around while Yunho and Jongho curled up in one of the other guest rooms. 

Mingi peeled off his sleeping pants as soon as he got out of the bed, tossing them in a hamper before he wrapped a towel low around his waist, smiling as Wooyoung took his bigger hand in his much smaller one, sending him a heated look as he quickly pulled him down the hall, skipping the towel completely in favor of walking through the quiet halls with his ass out, his towel tossed over his shoulder. 

Mingi couldn’t help himself as he planted a firm slap to his ass, grinning at the gasp he earned and the way it jiggled. 

“Can’t keep your hands to yourself?”

“Says the one who woke me up groping and kissing me.”

Wooyoung pouted at him before he pulled him into the closest bathroom. Mingi smiled as he walked into the well decorated bathroom. The tiles on the floor were white and black, shaped like little octagons. Hongjoong was clearly a fan of marble counters, since all of the bathrooms, no matter the layout, had sleek, smooth marble counters. Mingi set his towel down beside the sink beside the toothbrush holder, smiling a bit when he saw that either Hongjoong or Seonghwa had bought a few extra decorative holders, putting small engravings on the holders for everyone’s brushes. 

Wooyoung tossed his towel into the sink and ducked into the cabinet below the sink, grinning happily at the brand new bottle of lube he had tucked away into it. Mingi’s brows rose up as the smaller man quickly made his way into the impressive standing shower. 

It took up one side of the bathroom, with tall glass windows that stretched all the way to the high ceiling. Inside, the walls had rectangular tiles with a smooth finish. There were two showerheads in the shower and a built-in shelf inside for the toiletries, alongside another raised area for sitting down while you shower. 

Mingi wasn’t sure what the hell they’d done to gain the affection and good graces of Hongjoong to be allowed into such a fancy abode, but he wouldn’t be complaining, especially while Wooyoung is sending him such a heated stare, pulling him in after turning the water on. 

He set the bottle of lube down beside the shower gel and pushed Mingi against the wall under the spray, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss, standing slightly on his tiptoes. Mingi cupped his ass and leaned down to meet him halfway, groaning into his mouth as Wooyoung ran his hands through his hair, scratching at his scalp. 

“Mmm, is that why you woke me up before the sun got up? To fuck you?” He teased. It was already abundantly clear, but he loved it when Wooyoung got like this. It was only a matter of time before the bossy side of him began to show-

“We haven’t fucked in so long, Gi. I had a dream about you, and it made me miss the real thing. I want your hands on me.” Wooyoung growled against his lips, taking his big hands and moving them behind him, squeezing Mingi’s hand over the curve of his ass as he kissed down his neck, licking at his prominent adam’s apple as he palmed his cock, pressing their bodies together under the spray. 

Mingi groaned, his head lightly thumping against the shower wall as he spread and squeezed his cheeks, his eyes half lidded as Wooyoung continued kissing his neck. 

“The dream’s not enough to satiate me, Mingi-ya. I want you.” He hummed, his lips against Mingi’s pulse. Mingi growled and pulled him forward, rutting their cocks against each other before he leaned down into Wooyoung’s face, his voice low. 

“How can I say no when you ask so nicely?”

-xoxo-

Hongjoong rubbed his eye as he came back in from walking Oreo through the back garden. She normally didn’t wake up for a walk until an hour before he and Seonghwa were to leave for work, but she had an upset stomach, so he rolled out of bed early to take her out. 

On the way back, after setting her back into the master bedroom, next to a still sleeping Seonghwa, he turned to wash his hands, and paused outside of one of his bathrooms, the sound inside reaching his ears and stopping him just before he walked in. 

The shower was running, and that really hadn’t been a problem with any of them in the past few weeks together. They had already crossed an unspoken boundary, so seeing each other naked wasn’t really as embarrassing as it should have been for them.

No, the reason he stopped short was the moaning coming from inside, louder than even the dual showerheads in the shower. 

_ ‘Don’t be disrespectful, Hongjoong. Go to another bathroom. You have four of them.’ _ the angel on his shoulder scolded. 

_ ‘Hongjoong, it’s your house. You have access to every room at any time. Wash your hands, get a peek. They’re clearly not trying to hide it, anyway.’ _ the devil on the other side taunted. 

Hongjoong bit his lip, leaning more towards the angel side when he heard a particularly loud cry coming from inside. 

Oh, it's Wooyoung.

Hongjoong clicked his tongue and walked into the bathroom. He couldn’t help himself, glancing to his left to find Woooyoung riding someone as they laid down in the area of the large shower meant for seated showering. From how long his legs were, he figured it was Yunho or Mingi, but he got his answer when a particularly deep  _ ‘fuck, you’re so tight’ _ came from his mouth. 

This was the second time he’d walked in on Wooyoung and Mingi fooling around, but now he didn’t have to fall under the guise of professionalism and  _ not _ watch…

Hongjoong shook his head, turning towards the sink. Wooyoung had his back towards him. He could get in and get out and leave the two to their own devices. He wasn’t invited to their lovemaking and it was rude to watch on like some kind of creep.

_ ‘You know you want to watch, Hongjoong.’ _

Hongjoong huffed as he washed his hands, gently turning the faucet off, frowning when he realized they hadn’t put fresh hand towels in this bathroom. He passed a glance over to Mingi and Wooyoung’s towels, but banished the thought. That would be rude, too. 

_ ‘Stop being a good boy for once, Hongjoong. Last time you were a bad boy, you had Yunho moaning your name in an elevator.’ _

“A-ahh...Hyung~?”

Hongjoong froze, looking over his shoulder to find Wooyoung still grinding his hips down onto Mingi’s cock, but both of them were looking over at him. Hongjoong felt his throat go dry as he tensed, sputtering. 

“G-good morning, I’m sorry, I was just w-washing my hands, I’ll be uh...I’ll be leaving-”

“Stay. M-mm, stay there, hyung. Wooyoung likes a show, don’t you?” Mingi spanked Wooyoung’s thigh as his hips stuttered, and the smaller man mewled, his eyes fluttering from the sting before he nodded. Hongjoong swallowed thickly, his heart hammering as Mingi sat up, stilling Wooyoung for a deep kiss as they sat under the showerhead. 

The redhead lightly lifted Wooyoung off of his cock, jutting his chin over towards the glass door separating them from Hongjoong. Wooyoung got the hint and walked over to the door, his eyes hooded as he looked over at his boss, he smirked, drawing a heart into the steamed up glass as he tilted his head, stroking his cock. 

“Hyung~ We didn’t finish last time you walked in on us, so enjoy the show.” he mewled, subtly thrusting into his own hand as he ran his other hand up his stomach and chest, flicking his own nipple. 

Hongjoong licked his suddenly dry lips, adjusting himself in his boxers not so subtly as Mingi came up behind Wooyoung with shower gel in his hands. He ran his large hands all over his body, leaving foamy bubbles in his wake as he pulled Wooyoung flush against his chest, kissing him firmly. 

The small CEO watched as Mingi tweaked and pinched one of Wooyoung’s nipples between his soapy fingertips, the other one trailing down to stroke his cock, crowding him against the glass door. Wooyoung’s cheek was pressed against the glass as Mingi continued to caress him with his hands, spreading the soap all over his thighs and up his ass before he pressed one of his hands above Wooyoung’s head, bracing himself as he lead his cock back to Wooyoung’s ass, thrusting back into his already stretched hole. 

Wooyoung let out a high pitched whimper, the sultry look on his face melting away to a blissed out one as Mingi pressed him more firmly against the glass, all four of their palms pressed against the glass as Mingi rocked into him, roughly fucking him against the wet glass door. 

“O-ohh fuck fuck, Mingi!” Wooyoung whimpered, his cheek rubbing against the cool glass as water mixed with the suds on their body, cascading down as he panted, rolling his hips back to meet each of Mingi’s thrusts. Mingi chuckled and looked up at Hongjoong as he beared over Wooyoung, making eye contact with him through the glass. 

“Do you like seeing Wooyoungie like this, boss? Isn’t he such a good little slut? Woke me up before the sun even rose to have my cock. What a naughty cockslut, right?” Mingi growled into his ear, running one of his soapy palms over Wooyoung’s ass again before he planted a hard slap to his left cheek, growling loudly when Wooyoung clenched in response, arching his back. 

Hongjoong took time to appreciate the scene before him in it’s fullest, watching as the gentle pastel beams of the sun rising creeped into the room, bathing the two men in a gentle glow. Wooyoung looked so...small pressed against the glass, his cheek and upper chest pressed obscenely against the door while Mingi’s larger, body hovered over him, caging him in. 

Hongjoong bit his lip. He and Wooyoung were about the same size so...he’d be lying if he didn’t slot himself in Wooyoung’s place, being fucked rigorously against the glass while Mingi had his way with him. 

Fuck.

“You look so hard, hyung. You must be aching. Are you getting off to watching Woo take my cock? You should show us.” Mingi urged, eyeing Hongjoong like a beast in heat as he put his chin on Wooyoung’s shoulder. 

“P-please! I w-wanna see your cock, Hyungie. I wanna put on such a good show for y- _ ahhh holy fuck _ ! F-for you!” Wooyoung gasped when Mingi pulled his hair, mouthing at his neck as he kept his eyes on Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong squirmed under his gaze and dipped his hand in his boxers, shuddering as his cold hand brushed along his heated shaft. He wrapped his hand around himself, stroking while he watched his subbordinates fuck. 

“No, no, sir. You can do better than that. I said  _ show us _ .” Mingi growled, snapping his hips up, brushing against his prostate. Wooyoung’s knees buckled and he nearly slid down, had Mingi not have held his hips, holding his body up as his moans echoed in the large bathroom, the rays of sunlight fully illuminating the trio. 

Hongjoong shivered and complied without a second thought, pushing his boxers down past his knees as he stroked himself, his chest rising and falling irregularly as he shuffled closer, putting his free hand over where Wooyoung’s hand was on the glass. 

“Look at me, tell me how good it feels.” He panted, his brows pulled up as Wooyoung cracked open his eyes. His eyes were clouded over with lust as he lifted his head, biting his lip as the wet slap of Mingi’s hips against his ass rang louder than the dual showerheads. 

“H-He feels so good, sir. A-ah fuck, fuck, he’s stretching me s-so good. Our Mingi is so fucking  _ b-biig.” _ Wooyoung moaned, his voice cracked, his lips quivering as he felt his orgasm getting close. A moan ripped from Hongjoong’s own throat as he thumbed his drooling cock head, watching Wooyoung fall apart in front of him. He looked up slowly, his heart skipping a beat as he noticed Mingi had kept his eyes trained on Hongjoong, looking down on him and making him feel smaller than he did before. 

“Watch his face, Hyungie. Fuck, Woo. I’m gonna cum-” Mingi finally broke eye contact, groaning louder as he snapped his hips up, his loud moans mixing with Wooyoung’s as the two of them tipped over the edge. 

Wooyoung clenched his fists, his eyes fluttering closed as he arched his back. Mingi’s hips locked up as he stilled, filling Wooyoung with thick ropes of cum as he clawed down his ass cheeks. Wooyoung mewled, moaning Mingi’s name breathlessly as he pushed himself off of the glass to cup the back of his head, closing his eyes as he came against the glass. 

“M-Mingi! Mingi! A-ahh fuck fuck fuck!!”

Hongjoong whined, keeping his eyes open long enough to watch Wooyoung shiver in delight before he came shortly after them, his own cum splattering against the dry side of the wall. He shivered and panted, pressing his forehead to the glass, trying to catch his breath. 

When he finally looked up, Mingi was gently massaging Wooyoung’s hips, looking at him owlishly before a big smile broke out on his face. 

“You came so much, Hyung. You must have been so pent up. Do you wanna shower with us before the water gets cold?” Mingi offered. Hongjoong blushed and watched the delicate way Mingi pulled out of Wooyoung, moving to sit down as he put Woo in his lap, reaching for the shampoo bottle on the shelf beside them. Hongjoong flushed and nodded, moving to wipe the cum off of the glass, cringing when he saw the smudges. 

“Seonghwa is gonna kill me.” he muttered, peeling off his socks before he stepped into the shower, smiling fondly at the way Mingi ran his nails over his scalp, washing his lavender hair. Wooyoung closed his eyes, looking close to falling asleep as Hongjoong joined them, standing under the spray at the opposite side of the shower, the tips of his ears already red. 

“Hongjoong, why are you standing so far? We can see how red you are!” Mingi grinned, smiling and kissing Wooyoung’s nose when he protested the moment he stopped washing his hair. 

Hours later, Seonghwa was tapping his foot in the kitchen, plucking a glass cleaning spray bottle out of the cabinet before he sent the three guilty men a look as he passed by. 

“Gentlemen, if you’re gonna fool around, try not to leave a mess for me to clean later.” The way his lips quirked betrayed his amusement as he walked out, leaving the men flustered and red all the way to their ears. 

-xo 2 Days Later xo-

"God, do you see his hands?"

"I want them around my throat."

"He's changed his hair today. It looks so soft."

"I'd love to see it messy."

San's brow twitched as he walked through his department, watching as a group of his female subordinates gathered around the water cooler, gossiping under their breath. 

One look down the hall gave him the answer to  _ who _ they were talking about. 

Secretary Park. 

Seonghwa-hyung. 

He stepped out of the elevator beside Hongjoong, scanning over the clipboard in his hands before he said something to their CEO, leaning down into his space. 

"He's so tall. I wish he would lean over  _ me _ like that."

San rolled his eyes, a sour look crossing his face. He'd heard people gossip about each other in the office for years-especially when it came to Secretary Park Seonghwa-but this time around, it left him in a terrible mood. 

Same with Hongjoong. Though the people in his department definitely had a  _ type _ and Hongjoong didn't appear to be it. 

_ Seonghwa _ , however. He was.

"Good morning, Mr. Choi."

San startled, so in his own head he didn't realize Hongjoong and Seonghwa had crossed the distance between them, stopping in front of him. 

"Oh hyu-" he bit his lip abruptly when Seonghwa's clicked his pen rather forcefully, fixing him with a neutral stare while Hongjoong cleared his throat slightly. 

San straightened up. 

"Good morning Mr. Kim. Good Morning, secretary Park." He greeted, smiling despite his embarrassment. 

Don't call them hyung at work. Simple, San. You had  _ one _ job.

Technically he has many but his brain is fried right now.

"We have a marketing meeting at 10am today. Please make sure to bring Mr. Jeon and some of your subordinates so we can go over the marketing strategies you've come up with." Hongjoong told him, a polite, professional air around him. San nodded, still amazed at how this professional man in front of him was also the goofball that invited them into his mansion, slept virtually anywhere, and dressed his pets in cute hats for Instagram pictures. 

These two were the kings of duality, huh?

Seonghwa glanced at his watch, his lips pursing.

"We must go now, Mr. Kim." He muttered quickly to Hongjoong before turning his gaze onto San.

"Mr. Choi, try to keep your presentation within an hour or so, if you could. Mr. Kim has another meeting immediately afterwards with the development team, we're working on a very tight schedule. Only report on the essentials for now and save the minute details for the end of the week reports." 

San nodded quickly, watching as Seonghwa scribbled something onto his clipboard before tucking it away in the sleek leather briefcase he had with him. It had an extra long extended strap over the handles that made it settle on his shoulder so he didn't have to carry it by hand and San could tell from the subtle finish to the leather that it was expensive. 

Seonghwa pulled out a tablet instead and nodded towards the left hall. 

"Mr. Kim, let us go. We have to set up for the meeting. We'll see you in an hour, Mr. Choi.” Seonghwa motioned for Hongjoong to follow him as he brought out a tablet from his briefcase as it dangled over his shoulder from an extended strap and settled at his left hip. 

San nodded dumbly and watched as the two men walked away, relaxing slightly until his subordinates fired back up with more of their gossip.

“God, San, you’re so lucky you get to work so close with secretary Park during whatever project you’re doing.” 

“Have you gotten close to him? Like, personally? Is he seeing anyone? What's his type?"

San inhaled deeply to try and reign in the bitter remark at the tip of his tongue, but thankfully Yeosang chose that time to walk in with his coffee, his expression bored as he rolled his eyes at the chattering women. 

"He has a type. None of you are it, though."

San really didn't mean to laugh as hard as he did, honestly. But the way all of their noses scrunched in offence to Yeosang's tone ripped a high pitched laugh from him. 

"Yah! Don't be so rude! I'm just trying to shoot my shot." Aro, the youngest of the trio huffed. The women nodded, pouting as they filtered away to gather their items for the presentation. 

"We definitely have to figure out his type." Aro murmured, tying her hair back into a bun. Yeosang put a hand on his hip, shaking his head as he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, honey. Tsk tsk tsk.  _ He likes boys _ ." He muttered into his coffee cup, snickering when San choked on his own breath.

Yeosang seemed more entertained by the women’s one sided swooning than jealous and it made San a bit envious. The slightly older man shook his head and walked over to his desk, gathering his items for the meeting while the women huffed and did the same. 

San slightly drug his feet behind them. He had woken up excited for the meeting and eager to fully present to Hongjoong and Seonghwa, especially since they had been holed up in their apartment for like three days working on finishing the new changes to the project.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss waking up in Hongjoong’s fluffy sheets and knowing the moment he rolled out of the borrowed bed, he’d be walking downstairs to a warm breakfast and the dressed down duo. 

Seonghwa humming girl group songs with an apron tied around his waist, gently feeding Freya in his lap while petting her head. Hongjoong leaning against him, brushing Oreo’s fur, kissing between her ears as she wiggled. 

San had gotten accustomed to the men being in his morning routine, just like his boyfriends, and it hit him as he walked into the conference room beside Yeosang and their coworkers, they had never smoothed out this...thing between the eight of them. 

They had all but moved in, shared chaste kisses when no one was looking, held hands as they walked through the garden in Hongjoong’s yard, laughed and cuddled watching dramas together. Hell, Hongjoong and Seonghwa had even stopped by their apartment a few times on days they didn’t stay at the mansion, to drop off some snacks or dinner over weekends and extend the offer to the men that they were welcome to come over. 

It all...happened so quickly and smoothly, but none of them ever settled down to properly label what…’this’ was. 

Hongjoong had fucked Yunho and even joined in on Wooyoung and Mingi’s little romp the other day and Seonghwa had blown Yeosang, so it wasn’t like there was a lack of interest-or want- in the slightest. 

A tap on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts and he looked back to see Seonghwa and Hongjoong had stepped into the room and were waiting for him to sit down so they could begin. 

He flushed down to his eartips and sat down heavily, swallowing thickly at the look the two sent him before they started their meeting. 

San sunk down into his chair, pursing his lips slightly. 

-xoxo-

“Mr. Kim.”

“Yes, secretary Park?”

“Forgive me, but it seems as if Mr. Choi has been a bit..off latey.” 

Hongjoong looked up from the reports in front of him as Seonghwa placed down a fresh cup of coffee, his lips pursed slightly. 

"Off? How so?"

"His focus seems to be a bit all over the place and his presentation was on the sloppy side. It's not like him at all. It's concerning and I'm wondering how I can provide support for him. I'm concerned." He told him, straightening some of the papers on the desk as Hongjoong sat up fully. 

"Can you bring him to my office? Maybe he'll let us know what's wrong if he doesn't have to worry about prying eyes. I'm already emotionally draining all of them with this project, the least I can do is help out when it comes to things that can be managed." Hongjoong felt a bit guilty and Seonghwa sighed. 

"I wish you wouldn't take on such responsibilities that are out of your control, Hongjoong." He scolded before adjusting his tie and moving to the door. 

"I'll grab him. Just relax and drink some coffee. I'll bring some pastries too." He bowed slightly before leaving, his head up and his jaw set. 

Hongjoong watched him leave and sighed slightly, propping his cheek up in his palm as he watched Seonghwa leave. He knew that expression well, Seonghwa was on a mission and no one could slow him down now that he’s started. He let out a small laugh and turned his attention back to his work. 

The boys were in good hands if Seonghwa was the one taking care of them. 

-xoxo-

“Can you imagine him as a blonde? He would look so sexy…”

“He’s like an idol...god, what if he did his makeup? I’ve never been close enough to see if he’s done it...do you think his skin is just...like that?”

“It’s Seonghwa, of course it is! He’s perfect.”

San’s gonna put his head through this goddamn keyboard in a minute, he just knows it. Don’t they have work to do? Why do they all have to chatter so...so... _ loudly _ about how much they want him? 

He typed aggressively, grumbling under his breath. 

“I think he looks fine with the black hair.”

“No way, it’s so basic, though! Blonde would look better!”

The women began to bicker and San snapped, standing abruptly, startling them all. 

“Let’s all stand around and gossip more, shall we? How about this? Seonghwa would look _ great _ with mocha colored hair, ladies.Hell, maybe he should dye his eyebrows too! There, enough arguing,  _ please _ get back to work, you’re distracting me from  _ my _ work!” He barked. The women sent him a look before they looked behind him, eyes widening. They looked away and scurried back to their desks.

San blinked before he let out a barely restrained sigh, turning his head to find Seonghwa standing behind him, his stoic mask in place as he looked at San with an unreadable expression. The man frowned and straightened his back, looking away quickly. 

“S-Secretary Park-”

“Mr. Choi, Mr. Kim needs you up in his office. I suggest you grab all of your belongings. You most likely won’t be returning today.” Seonghwa told him, waiting for him to finish grabbing his belongings before he slowly followed behind him, lips pursed and head down. 

Goddammit, he must have been pissed off. 

They got in an elevator and San shuffled, casting him a side glance. Seonghwa had leaned against the wall in the elevator, closing his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“S-Secretary Park, I’m sorry, I swear-”

“I’m thinking right now, if that’s alright with you, San. Give me a moment.” 

San flinched and looked away, biting his lip. Fuck, fuck, he was mad. 

They went through the ascent up the elevator in silence before it came to a halt. Seonghwa lifted his head, opening his eyes as he pushed himself off of the wall, walking past San and leading the way to Hongjoong’s office. San paused outside the door and Seonghwa motioned for him to wait as he entered by himself. 

As soon as the door clicked closed, San ran a hand through his hair, cursing loudly. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, fuuuuck-”

-xoxo-

“Oh, you’re back. Where’s San?”

“I need one of your black cards.”

Hongjoong blinked for a moment, reaching into his pocket without verbally questioning it. He handed the card over, looking up at Seonghwa, tilting his head slightly. Seonghwa tucked the sleek card into his pocket before leaning down into his space, running his knuckles over the back of Hongjoong’s cheek. 

“Do me a favor. Keep the boys out of the mansion until later tonight, will you? Mr. Choi and I will be taking off of work a bit early today, if that’s okay with you. I’ll also be late to work tomorrow.” 

Hongjoong’s brows went up in surprise. 

Seonghwa had been working for this company for four years and he hadn’t been late a  _ single _ time.

“Is...is everything alright, Hwa?” Hongjoong lowered his voice, tilting his head as he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. Seonghwa nodded, his lips curving upwards. 

“Yes, I just need to have some one on one time with him. Take the other boys out for dinner or something. Just...don’t come home until at least 8.” he told him, leaning down to brush his lips over Hongjoong’s. The smaller man raised his brows before he kissed him, holding Seonghwa’s chin as he hummed. 

“Mmm..just try not to break anything at home, Hwa. San included.”

“I promise I won’t break the furniture.” 

“And San?”

“You’re asking for a bit much, sir. Thanks for the card, we’ll be leaving now.” Seonghwa kissed his cheek before pulling away, waving over his shoulder before he walked back out, finding San pacing in front of his desk. He jolted when he saw the door open, biting his lip. 

“Is...Is everything okay? Am I in trouble?”

“No. You’re not. But we are leaving early. We need to pick up some things on the way home.” he told him, motioning for San to follow him. San sighed and nodded, hugging his briefcase to his chest. 

-xoxo-

Hongjoong frowned half an hour after Seonghwa departed with San, feeling around his desk. 

“Wait...he never brought the pastries…aw man…”

-xoxo-

“I’m not mad at you.” 

San lifted his head after Seoghwa returned from the third stop, a fancy paper bag in his hand that was immediately deposited into the back seat of the sleek black luxury car. San looked over at him curiously and Seonghwa peeled out of the parking lot, heading home. 

“I really didn’t mean to join in with their gossiping, I just…” San paused when Seonghwa placed a hand over his own that was on his thigh. He gave it a firm squeeze, eyes forward. 

“It doesn’t bother me. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been ogled in the office, it won’t be the last. I don’t mind as long as everyone focuses on their work.” He spoke honestly, though he noticed the small sigh that came from San’s lips and the subtle way he looked out of the window instead of at him. 

Ah, so that’s how it was. 

“But it’s clearly bothering you, if your body language is anything to go by.”

San tensed as they pulled into the long driveway once Seonghwa swiped the card to the front gates. He bit his lip. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be getting like this, it’s just...I don’t like them talking like that about my-” he stopped short, eyes widening. Seonghwa took the key out of the ignition, looking over at him. 

“Your  _ what _ , San?” He pressed, keeping his eyes trained on San’s face as it ignited, a deep blush crossing his cheeks. San sputtered, wanting nothing more than for the leather seats to swallow him whole. 

“I...I…”

Seonghwa leaned into his space, his face hovering inches from San’s. San swallowed thickly, looking from his eyes, to his lips, and then back to his eyes again. Seonghwa keep his piercing gaze on him, tilting his head as he brushed his lips over San’s. 

“I can’t know what you want if you can’t even come out and say it yourself, Mr. Choi.”

San felt like he was suffocating under Seonghwa’s gaze as the older man crowded him against the car door. Seonghwa’s hand fell to his cheek, rubbing his thumb over San’s cheekbone before he pulled him in for a kiss. 

San crumbled immediately, kissing him back with a small sense of urgency, immediately parting his lips the moment Seonghwa licked at them. The secretary kept San in place, dragging his tongue along every inch of San’s mouth, exploring and taking over completely as San kissed back, his heart thundering in his chest. 

When Seonghwa broke away, he put his forehead against San’s, the intensity in his eyes making San’s cock stir in his pants. He licked his dry lips and shuddered before they finally exited the car, shuffling into the mansion with the bags. As soon as the door closed, Seonghwa pinned him against it, dropping the bags at their feet, caging San in as he pursed his lips. 

“You never responded. I’m your what?”

“M-My...lover? Partner? Fuck, what even  _ are _ we?” he laughed lightly, his heart thundering as he ran a hand through his bangs while Seonghwa hummed, pulling out of his space. Suddenly, he could breathe again, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss the closeness. 

“What do you want us to be? I’d like to think we’ve crossed the threshold of being ‘friends’ or just ‘coworkers’. I’m a bit possessive of what’s mine and I’ve decided I like the six of you enough to share not only my home, but my Hongjoong with you, so I’d like to think we’re more than ‘friends with benefits’, too.” Seonghwa listed off before he slowly raised his head, cupping San’s cheek. 

“I think, for  _ me _ , you’re more than just Hongjoong’s subordinate. More than Choi San of the Marketing department. You’re one of  _ my _ boys now, San. And I’d be more than happy to show you what I mean. We have the mansion to ourselves for the time being. Do you want me to show you, San-ah?” 

San shivered at the tender tone in Seonghwa’s voice, pressing his cheek more firmly into his hand as he nodded, looking into his eyes. He wasn’t sure what Seonghwa had to ‘show’ him, but after hearing the low, possesive way he referred to him as one of ‘his boys’, the man had no protests to whatever it was. 

Minutes later, the two of them are stumbling into the room San often shared with Yeosang and Wooyoung when the boys stayed over at Hongjoong’s, lips attached to one another, kissing feverishly as hands groped everywhere. San moaned as Seonghwa pushed him down onto the bed roughly, making a show out of unbuttoning his suit jacket, tossing it aside before he slowly unbuttoned his work shirt, keeping his heated, half-lidded stare fixed on San. 

San felt his throat go dry as he watched Seonghwa peel off the shirt completely, and it was then he realized he hadn’t even seen the secretary shirtless before. He hadn’t gotten the chance to fool around with him or Hongjoong like some of the others, so he found his eyes raking down Seonghwa’s lean body, biting his lip as he noticed the deep vs of his hips and the light, but noticeable trail of hair that started just below his navel and disappeared down into the waistband of his slacks. 

“F-fuck,” San breathed, whimpering at the way Seonghwa palmed himself, humming lightly. 

“Strip for me, San. Lay on your back.” Seonghwa ordered, unzipping his pants. San didn’t move immediately, watching with slightly baited breath as the older man pulled his belt free and began to tug them downwards. 

“San.”

The way his name was growled snapped him back into focus and San whined, nearly ripping off a few buttons as he moved to strip himself. He carelessly tossed his shirt, pants, and boxers off himself, blushing once he was completely bare in front of Seonghwa. The man eyed him, stripping his own clothes completely as he knelt on the bed, lightly running his hands over San’s legs and thighs, taking time to map out every inch of his body mentally. 

San flushed below him, opening his mouth to speak until he noticed Seonghwa reaching for one of the bags he had brought in. San lifted his head, feeling his throat go dry when he saw Seonghwa pull out an expensive looking box. The smaller man watched Seonghwa pull out a bottle with a peach-colored liquid inside. San immediately noticed the label was in English.

“M-massage oil?”

Seonghwa’s lips quirked as he nodded, settling himself between San’s spread legs. 

“Yes. You've been stressed out lately, San, let me take care of you. Just a moment, its much better warm." Seonghwa hummed and stood for a moment, pressing a chaste kiss to San's lips that left the smaller man leaning up to chase him when he pulled away. San pouted, but made no moves to stop him, his mind racing as the secretary swiftly left the room.

It gave him enough time to calm his racing heart, even just a little. 

Part of him wanted to peek into the bags, see what other things Seonghwa had picked up on their little errand run before stopping home.

He bit his lip. It felt so natural calling this place that.  _ Home. _ Hell, he had begun to like this place leagues more than the apartment he, Yeosang, and Woo had rented out for years, and the luxury had nothing to do with it.

San closed his eyes, putting a hand over his heart as he mulled things over in the room. Before he could get too lost in his own thoughts, the sound of the door opening and closing made him lift his head.

Seonghwa had a small ceramic bowl in his hand as he approached San, settling the ash gray colored object down before he turned his gaze to him, looking at him leagues softer than he had been before.

"You look like you're contemplating something. Are you okay? Do you want to continue?"

San stared at him, doe eyed before he reached up, cupping the back of Seonghwa's head and pulling him down for another kiss. Seonghwa exhaled, lazily twirling his tongue around San's as his free hand ran up and down his arm soothingly. When San broke the kiss, he looked up through his lashes, tilting his head slightly.

"I do. I want to continue. I was just thinking about how much I like... _ this _ ." He felt a bit silly for his terminology, but he really couldn't find the words at this moment. Seonghwa didn't question or make fun of him, though. Instead, he pushed himself back up and sent him a small smile that sent a spark of delight and excitement down San's spine. 

"Then you'll love what I have in store for you today, San." He promised, reaching over to dip his long fingers into the bowl. San inhaled, only then noticing the sweet smell that had flooded the room.

"Peach?"

"Yes. It's scented and flavored. It's imported, but I've been using this brand for years, so don't worry about it breaking you out." Seonghwa cooed, finally running his hands over San's shoulders, straddling his waist. 

San fought to keep his eyes open as Seonghwa's skilled fingers ran across his upper body, taking time to smooth over the sweet smelling oil across his shoulders and arms, all the way down to rubbing his palms and hands before trailing searing kisses up his slightly shiny skin. 

He shivered, subtly grinding his cock against Seonghwa's as the older man moved down to his chest, rubbing the oil across his pectorals and stomach before he leaned down to drag his tongue over one of San's nipples. San ran his hand into Seonghwa's raven hair, arching up when the secretary bit down lightly on one of the mocha nubs before rolling his tongue over to soothe the ache.

"It's been a while since I've given a full body massage." Seonghwa mused, rolling his thumbs over San's abdomen as he slid his cock against his, the small groan that followed making San whine below. 

He met the raven's gaze again and bit his lip, his eyes running down to watch Seonghwa run his smooth hands down further and further. 

He lifted himself up, pushing San's thighs apart as he reached over for more of the sweet oil, massaging the toned muscle of San's creamy thighs, smirking up at the younger man.

It was obvious where San wanted him to touch.

Instead, Seonghwa lightly rubbed his thumbs along the inside of San's thighs, blowing lightly on his cock and chuckling when it twitched in response. 

"I've noticed you all have such nice thighs. You work out, I'm assuming?" He hummed, arching a brow at the way San desperately tried to raise his hips, keening for some form of attention to his neglected cock. 

"Mr. Choi, I'm trying to make conversation, don't be rude." 

San sent him a fierce glare, his eyes narrowing at the way Seonghwa chuckled before he closed his eyes.

It'd be embarrassing to cum on Seonghwa's face from just this massage alone, wouldn't he?

"W-we dance, most of us. Jongho works out a lot though. He p-powerlifts." He admitted, his thighs twitching when Seonghwa moved down to knead his calves.

"Powerlifting? That sounds delicious. He must be just as tight as you are, then. Ah, his muscles, I mean." Seonghwa added in the last bit, but San knew full well what he meant. He was about to call him out on his flirtations when a delicious heat  _ finally  _ engulfed his cock.

" _ O-oh _ -"

Seonghwa kept his eyes on him, slowly bobbing his head as he ran one of his hands back up his leg, cupping San's balls. 

San spread his legs, soft moans cascading from his mouth as Seonghwa's mouth worked him, his tongue curling around the crown of San's dick before he slowly took him down to the base, his nose lightly brushing against San's bare pelvis as he gently massaged his balls.

"S-seong...hwa.." the smaller man balled his hands up in the sheets, his lips quivering as he watched his cock disappear into the secretary's skilled mouth. 

Seonghwa hummed, his lips plump and slick with spit as he slowly pulled off of him, rolling his tongue over his head as he wrapped his hand around San's cock to stroke him while he spoke. 

"I bought some toys for today. Do you still want to continue?"

"Seonghwa, if you ask me that one more time-"

"I take consent very seriously, San-ah."

San shuddered. A bead of precum rolling out of his cock at the low, authoritative tone in Seonghwa's voice. Seonghwa chased the bead with his tongue, twisting his wrist at the tip every time he stroked upwards. .

"Y-yes, yes, I want to continue, Seonghwa-"

"Call me hyung. We're home."

San  _ whimpered _ , nodding quickly. It was so simple. Two words.  _ We're home _ . But it sent heat directly to his cheeks and cock at the same time and made him dizzy. Satisfied, Seonghwa lifted up, pulling away to reach for the other bag on the bed.

San took the moment to try and calm himself, but he immediately felt like his breath was stolen once more the moment Seonghwa pulled out a decent sized bullet vibrator and a cock ring. Seonghwa kissed him deeply before pressing their heads together when they broke apart. 

"I'll go wash these. They're brand new so it won't take long. Try not to miss me too much." He kissed San's neck lightly and swiftly left the room.

San stared up at the ceiling, watching as the soft orange glow of the setting sun began to bathe the room in the gentle warm light. He could hear birds chirping outside and he took the time to enjoy the intimacy of the situation. 

If you told him a year and a half ago when he started working for KQ, he'd be in the then-CEO's son's mansion receiving a full body massage by  _ the _ Secretary Park Seonghwa(™) in a room bathed in a gentle sunset glow, he would've laughed directly in your face. 

Now here he was. Practically vibrating in excitement (no pun intended) when Seonghwa came back in. The tall man crossed the room in four strides, lowering himself back to the bed. He rewarded San with a kiss for his patience before he moved over to the bowl, dipping his fingers in once more. 

San watched him coat the bullet vibe before he felt those fingers circling his hole. 

"You can...you can just put it in. I'm already prepped from earlier." He mumbled. Seonghwa arched a brow at him before he leaned closer. 

"Oh? Were you and Yeosang fooling around this morning?" Seonghwa inquired. San nodded, blushing when he remembered waking up rock hard from a dream and pestering Yeosang to fuck him and satiate his needs. The blonde was too annoyed at the hour to fully fuck him, but he did settle for fucking San with a toy until the other Marketing leader came. But that was besides the point 

Seonghwa hummed, brushing his lips over San's collar bone before he bit down, sliding two long fingers into his hole after he mewled. San's lips parted as Seonghwa began scissoring him open anyway, kissing and biting at his chest. 

"That was this morning. This is now. I said I would take care of you." There was a possessive edge to Seonghwa's voice again that made San shiver, but he wrapped his arms around Seonghwa's shoulders, keeping his legs spread. He took this time to kiss at Seonghwa's neck instead, dragging his tongue and teeth over the skin. 

Part of him wanted to mark the secretary. Leave love bites for everyone in the office to see and know he didn't belong to any of  _ them _ . Secretary Park Seonghwa belonged to his boyfriends and Hongjoong. 

God, he wanted to just call them his boyfriends-

"Harder."

San blinked, hearing a slight moan come from Seonghwa's voice as he fucked him with his fingers, his eyes closed as San mouthed and bit at his neck. 

"If I bite harder, there will be marks…"

"Should I ask one of the women in the department to do it, then?"

It was a low blow. It really was and Seonghwa almost felt bad for saying it, if it wasn't immediately followed by a hard bite just below his jaw. He groaned, his cock twitching in need to remind him that he hadn't been touching himself as San breathed harshly through his nose. 

"No. You're not theirs. You're ours."

"Then. Bite. Me. Harder."

Seonghwa bucked up when San complied, kissing and biting at his neck, his free hand wrapping around the secretary's cock to stroke him as he hovered over him. 

"They'll never see you like this, right, Hyung? They'll never see more than 'secretary Park'- _ o-oh fuck please right there- _ this is all ours to see."

For the first time that day, Seonghwa's control slipped ever so slightly as he whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed as San attacked his neck, laying his claims all over Seonghwa's skin. 

Seonghwa reigned it in as quickly as he'd lost it, pulling his fingers free and drawing a whine from San. He pushed him down before he could complain about the loss, grabbing the shiny bullet and turning it on its lowest setting before pressing the tip of it against his pucker, pressing a kiss to his lips as he pushed it in.

"M-mmmn." San shuddered and moaned into the kiss, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin. He didn't get a good enough look at the bullet when Seonghwa took it out of the box, but he could tell it also had ribs in the center of it for pleasure and his eyes rolled slightly as it buzzed inside of him. 

"F-fuck...Hyung, it feels good…" he bit his lip, clenching and unclenching around it before he looked up at Seonghwa, remembering the other item. 

"A-ah...the cock ring, you have to put that on me too, right?"

"It's not for you."

San blinked. 

Seonghwa chuckled and used the peachy oil, stroking his cock right over San's squirming body, giving him a show before he slid the ring onto himself, hissing and biting back a curse when he felt the restriction on his aching dick. 

"F-for y-you? Why?" San stammered, licking his lips at the sight of Seonghwa's cock, red and rock hard, now restrained with the ring. 

"So  _ you _ can tell me when I can cum for you. If I'm yours, that means all of me, my cock and my orgasms too. Now turn around." Seonghwa lightly slapped his thigh to get him to turn, not giving San a full chance to process what he'd said before he was on his stomach. 

_ If I'm yours, that means all of me. _

San pressed his cheek to the pillow, closing his eyes as he felt Seonghwa's hands return to his body, gently massaging his shoulders and upper back. 

"You're tight, San. My poor baby boys, you all must be so exhausted."

San exhaled, feeling his cock twitch against the comforter below him as Seonghwa spoke, working out the knots and tension with his thumbs, smoothing over the freckled expanse of his back before placing kisses to his body. 

His shoulders, the back of his neck, his spine. 

San surprised himself by the loud, almost slutty moan that left his mouth as Seonghwa's hands found the small of his back. 

"Ah, there we go." Seonghwa focused on that spot, subtly rutting against him, his cock sliding between San's ass cheeks as he rubbed his thumbs against San's tense muscles. 

"Hyung, it f-feels so good. Harder, please-"

Pleased, the secretary rolled his hips faster, his hips lightly slapping against San's cheeks, his cock providing a teasingly delicious friction as he massaged all of the tension from San's lower back. San shook below him, shaking his head. 

"W-wait. Wait, please-"

Seonghwa stopped instantly. 

"San? Are you okay?" The caring tone in his voice made San's heart beat hard as he arched his back, cupping Seonghwa's head to kiss him deeply, the sound of their lips smacking together and their panting making San ache. 

"I need you inside of me, hyung. Please. P-please, I'll beg if you want me to, just  _ please _ ."

Seonghwa's eyes darkened and he ran his hand down San's body, dragging his nails down his abdomen before he wrapped his hand around his cock. 

"Did it feel too good? Do you need me that bad?"

" _ Please." _

Seonghwa gently pushed him back into the sheets, slowly easing the bullet out of him before he slicked his cock up with more oil, bracing himself over San with a palm by his head on the pillow before he slowly pushed into him.

Both men groaned, eyes closing as they were finally joined. San rolled his hips back, moaning as the action spurred Seonghwa to move, eclipsing his body with his own as he kissed at his neck, pressing his weight down on the smaller man as he thrusted into him. 

The scent of peaches and Seonghwa's cologne made San's head spin as he tried to keep himself up to kiss the older man, his eyes half lidded and cloudy with delight and lust as Seonghwa looked back at him, their faces so close, their noses brushed together as they rocked on the bed. 

"I'm yours. All yours."

San wasn't sure who said it in his hazy mind, but the declaration was woven into their moans along with the sound of the bed creaking, and skin against skin. Seonghwa placed his palms down at either side of San’s chest, keeping him close as he rutted into San, his abdomen flexing with every deep stroke. The sun had nearly set completely, with the deep oranges bathing both of them in color as they moved together. 

“F-faster, please, I’m so close-” San bowed his head down and Seonghwa ran his lips over his shoulders, pressing a kiss to them as he obeyed, groaning against his shoulder over how tight he was as he began thrusting faster into him. San pulled at the sheets, his eyes closed as his moans grew in volume, his cock rubbing even more against the covers. His mouth fell open as he called out Seonghwa’s name, each thrust sending him closer and closer. 

San’s voice cracked when Seonghwa finally brushed against his prostate, his cock stroking  _ just _ right against the bundle. 

Apparently the sound he made was something that stirred something within Seonghwa, because he wrapped one of his arms around San’s chest, hugging him close as he thrusted even faster, aiming to strike that spot over and over again. 

His own cock ached in protest, begging for release, but he focused on bringing San over the edge, whispering sweet nothings into his ear while peppering his cheek, lips, and head with chaste kisses. 

“You feel s-so good, baby boy. Are you close? Do you want to cum?” He purred, rubbing San’s nipple with his thumb as he kept his arm braced across his chest. San whimpered and nodded, his eyes rolling and his grip white knuckled in the sheets as he took every thrust. 

“Yes! Y-yes, please yes yes, hyung. I need to fucking cum please please please-”

Seonghwa leaned down to kiss him, tongue and teeth as he rocked wildly into him, breathing harshly through his nose as he didn’t falter. 

After another minute of the off-tempo pace, San pulled away from Seonghwa’s lips, collapsing forward as he came, his cock twitching heavily between his legs as thick ropes of cum landed on the sheets. Seonghwa tilted his head, his tongue running across his lips as he watched San pull at the sheets. His whole body was wracked with shivers as the feeling completely washed over him. 

“O-oh...fuck, oh my god...I love you...fuck-”

It was small, but Seonghwa caught it, his grip moving to San’s hips as he kissed up his spine, stopping at his face, waiting for San to turn his head so he could give him a kiss. San hummed in response, seemingly missing his slip up. 

Instead, he frowned, shaking his hips. 

“Oh...you still have the ring-” he weakly tried to sit up, but Seonghwa kept his body pressed against his to keep him still. 

“Just tell me. Can I cum for you yet?” 

San shivered, looking Seonghwa in the eyes as he slowly rolled his hips, drawing a weak mewl from him. 

“Can I cum for you, San-ah? I’m yours, I need permission, don’t I?” 

Fuck.

San nodded, biting his lip. 

“Cum for me, Hwa. Only for me, for us.” 

Seonghwa licked his lips and slowly pulled out of San, pressing an apologetic kiss to his cheek for the loss before he rolled the cock ring off of himself. He took a moment to steady himself, willing himself not to cum on the spot while San shook his hips. 

He was expecting Seonghwa to sink back into him, but instead, Seonghwa slid his cock between San’s cheeks, thrusting between them more vigorously than he did before. San’s eyes grew as he looked behind him, and the sight alone nearly made him choke. 

Seonghwa had both of his large hands on his ass cheeks, keeping them pressed together as he slid his cock between them, groaning from the friction as his tongue peeked out from behind his supple lips. 

Before he could stop himself, he was running his mouth again. 

“C’mon, Hwa-hyung. Use me to get off. I’m yours, too. You want to cum for me, right? Do it. Give it to me, Seonghwa-hyung~”

That did it, if the way Seonghwa dug his nails into his ass was anything to go by. He growled out a few curses, his hips stiling as he came, thick ropes of cum landing on San’s back and ass. 

The two stayed joined like that, panting and trying to calm their erratic breathing. Seonghwa was the first to recover, dipping his finger in his own cum and leading it to San’s lips. San opened his mouth without a word, suckling on Seonghwa’s finger like it was his lifeline, moaning lightly at the taste. 

“Keep it up and I might try for a second round.” Seonghwa teased, slapping his ass. San smiled tiredly at him. 

“Maybe I’d like that.” he stuck his tongue out before yelping when Seonghwa slapped his ass. 

“Hush. Be still, I’ll carry you to the bathroom.”

“I don’t wanna stand in the shower.”

“We’ll go to the one with the big tub, then.”

San smiled happily and let Seonghwa carry him to one of the other bathrooms, sighing in delightly when they sank into the tub. He put his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder as he sat in his lap, smiling when he felt the secretary wrap his arms around his body. 

Exhaustion pulled at his body as Seonghwa washed him up, and he let it pull him under, falling asleep in Seonghwa’s secure grasp. 

_ ‘Goodnight, my love.’ _

-xoxo-

San twirled the highlighter in his hand, biting off the cap as he moved to underline some points that had to be fixed for the project. He was focused on the paper when an explosion of gasps nearly made him miss his line. 

He rolled his eyes and lifted his head, moving to scold his subordinates for being so noisy when he nearly choked on his own breath. 

Seonghwa was walking through their department by himself, a crisp white suit hugging his toned form as he held two cups of coffee. Not only did Seonghwa  _ never _ wear suits that weren’t dark in color, he looked...leagues different from the Seonghwa yesterday. 

His undercut hair was now a mocha color, and the closer he got to San, he noticed he had even dyed his eyebrows to match. A few stray strands of hair brushed against his forehead, while the rest was styled back. His lips were still swollen from all the biting and kissing yesterday, but as he stopped in front of San-and Yeosang, whose desk was right beside his own-he couldn’t help but to notice the splotches adorning his neck. 

Seonghwa didn’t even attempt to hide them. 

He set a cup of coffee on each of their desks before sending them a small quirk of the lips at the deer in headlights look on their faces. 

“Good morning, Mr. Choi, Mr. Kang. I brought you both your favorite type of coffee today. Let’s continue to do our best, and don’t hesitate to call me if you need any assistance with anything.” he spoke in his normal ‘stoic secretary Park’ voice, but for the two of them, it made a chill run down their spines as he turned and walked away, not even sparing anyone else in the office a glance. 

Once he was gone, Yeosang sent San a look, his brows up. San only bit his lip and winked, a small smile on his face as he heard his subordinates lamenting about how their ‘precious’ secretary was taken. 

“Sorry ladies. He’s ours.” he mused under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Fie's been watching too many dramas and it shows" chapter.   
Also follow my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com) and yell at me later

Hongjoong’s mansion was something that still managed to surprise the men, even after they had made themselves comfortable and all but moved in a month ago when their project’s terms changed into a more dire one. His mansion still found ways to grab interest in the boys. 

Jongho was today’s curious cat, wandering down a long hall he had never been before. Part of him felt weird helping himself through Hongjoong’s home, but the smaller man had all but insisted they make themselves comfortable several times, all with a wide smile on his face. 

So, when Jongho stopped in front of what looked like the basement, he hesitated only for a slight moment before he walked down the stairs, running his fingers over the railing at one side of the carpeted stairs. Jongho had switched on the lights as he made his way down taking in the gentle turquoise light that bathed the staircase from the Carmina lights dangling above his head. 

The young man took the time to admire the scroll iron balusters that supported the railing, running his fingers over the cool curved iron and brushing the tips of them over the sparkly gemstone in the center of the baluster’s centermost curl. 

Whoever designed this home really did go all out, huh?

The raven-haired man stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking around the basement in wonder. 

It had the same grey, white, black, and blue aesthetic as the rest of Hongjoong’s mansion, and normally the collection of muted colors would bore Jongho, but something about the way the home was designed made the colors give off an elegant feel instead of a boring one. There were some black couches off to the side and a bit further back he could see a bar with a bunch of fancy wine bottles behind it. His eyes fell to the side, eying the in-ground jacuzzi.

The young man knelt down, running his fingers over the sleek black mosaic glass tiles along the outside. It had a few marble squares and Jongho looked up and noticed the lip of the jacuzzi was surrounded in the same sleek black marble with small crystalline white fractures in the marbling. 

He stood, looking at the large rectangular panel that stretched from the jacuzzi all the way to the far wall. Jongho gently walked along it, his eyes taking in the open space. 

The open space seemed out of place in such a well furnished and decorated house. 

“It’s an in-ground pool. The panel covers it when it's not being used.”

If anyone asked, Jongho definitely did  _ not _ break the sound barrier with the scream that left his lips as Hongjoong’s quiet voice answered his unasked question. He turned, his hand over his heart as he watched his boss walk across the room, a smile on his face. 

“Is this your first time in the basement? I guess Mars and I didn’t give everyone a full tour, huh? Kinda late, but I’d love to show you the rest of it.” He stood beside Jongho, his hand brushing against his as he looked around the room fondly. 

“Do you all like swimming? We can cool off down here next time if you don’t want to swim outside. There’s a heater in the pool and jacuzzi to keep the water warm when you want it to be.” he explained. 

“Pool outside, pool and jacuzzi inside, you really do have the most extravagant house, hyung.”

Jongho laughed as he walked past Hongjoong, missing the way the smaller man looked away, rubbing his arm and letting out the smallest sighs before the look was gone as soon as the younger man stopped in front of a door. 

It had colored glass on it and the youngest of their group was curious as he reached for the handle. Hongjoong let him, following him into the dimly lit room and switching on the lights as Jongho walked inside. 

The maknae paused. 

“Hyung…?”

Hongjoong stood beside him, his hands in his pockets. 

“Yes?”

“Are those...stripper poles?”

Hongjoong laughed, his shoulders bobbing as he tossed his head back. 

“You can say that, I guess.” 

Jongho turned to face him, though it took him another moment to fully turn his head back towards Hongjoong and tear his eyes away from the pole. He didn’t say anything at first, waiting for an answer, but he’d barely let a minute passed before the question tumbled from his lips. 

“So you...have strippers down here?”

“Just one from time to time. He’s more than just a stripper, he’s the one who taught me how to pole dance.”

Wait.

“I’m sorry?”

Hongjoong ran a hand through his snowy hair, smiling charmingly up at him. 

“The poles are for me, not strippers. I know how to pole dance. I haven’t been able to do much practice since I took over as CEO, but I’m sure muscle memory would serve me well if I tried.”

Never in a million years would Jongho have expected those words to leave his boss’s mouth. 

Hongjoong, the group’s small CEO, the one with the kind smile and big heart that got flustered when Wooyoung plopped down in his lap, the one who stuttered over his words when Yeosang stole kisses in elevators, was an exotic dancer. 

“I want to see.” 

The youngest really needed to learn how to control his fucking mouth. 

Hongjoong looked up at him as if he expected his response and then looked back to the pole. 

“It’s been a bit, but I’m sure I can do a small routine. Here, sit down.” Hongjoong motions to the seat in front of the small stage, a light blush on his cheeks as he peels his sleep shirt up and over his head. Jongho licks his suddenly dry lips, his eyes combing down the expanse of Hongjoong’s lithe body. 

The snowy-haired man hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants and paused. 

“Ah...do you mind? With exotic dancing, the less clothes, the better. I don’t usually dance fully nude but these boxers may be a bit in the way, unless you mind me running back upstairs to get some boy shorts or something…”

“You can take all of it off, Hyung.”

Again, he needed to learn some fucking self-control. 

Hongjoong looked at him in interest before he pushed his pants and boxers down, leaving him as nude as the day he was born. He gently kicked his clothing out of the way after fishing his phone out of his pocket and moved to the speaker situated in the room.

Jongho felt like his heart was gonna burst. This was happening. This was actually happening. Hongjoong was going to dance for him. 

He sat with bated breath as the sound of Billie Eilish drifted into the room when Hongjoong laid down flat on his back. 

_ Thought I found a way _

_ Thought I found a way, yeah (found) _

_ But you never go away (never go away) _

_ So I guess I gotta stay now _

_ Oh, I hope someday I'll make it out of here _

_ Even if it takes all night or a hundred years _

_ Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near _

_ Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fea _ r

Hongjoong rose up, the muscles in his shoulder tensed as he swayed his head before rolling onto his stomach. Jongho could see his lips moving as he mouthed the words, pressing his palm to the ground before he pushed himself up, his eyes fixed in front of him. 

Right on Jongho. 

_ Isn't it lovely, all alone? _

_ Heart made of glass, my mind of stone _

_ Tear me to pieces, skin to bone _

_ Hello, welcome home _

Hongjoong settled on his knees, his body moving fluidly much like that of a person who had years of experience. Idly, Jongho wondered how long Hongjoong had been pole dancing, and if he had any other dancing experience under his belt. 

_ Walkin' out of town _

_ Lookin' for a better place (lookin' for a better place) _

_ Something's on my mind _

_ Always in my headspace _

Hongjoong reached above him, and Jongho could swear he saw stars in the man’s eyes as he caught an imaginary petal, smoothly pushing himself up off of the floor. He circled the pile, placing his hand on it, slowly curling his fingers around the base. 

_ But I know someday I'll make it out of here _

_ Even if it takes all night or a hundred years _

_ Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near _

_ Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fea _ r

Hongjoong moved his body to the left, away from the pole while keeping his right hand on it. He reached outwards, his fingers reaching for something invisible, standing on the tips of his toes on his right foot before he pivoted, grabbing the pole with his left hand and twirling around the sleek metal pole. He moved his hands closer to his upper body, placing them only a foot apart on the pole as he gripped it tight, taking both of his feet off of the floor and swinging both of his legs, the left and then the right before gently settling both of them back on the ground. He brought his left leg upwards, sliding down until his back touched the floor. 

He pushed himself up, and Jongho bit his lip at the sight of the man’s cute butt on display as Hongjoong hooked one of his legs around the pole, curling his body around it as he gracefully righted himself. 

_ Isn't it lovely, all alone? _

_ Heart made of glass, my mind of stone _

_ Tear me to pieces, skin and bone _

_ Hello, welcome home _

Hongjoong turned his back to Jongho, his hands high on the pole as he pulled his body off of the ground once more, lifting both of his legs high. Jongho gasped audibly as he watched Hongjoong’s legs stretch until his feet were parallel with his head. He hooked his left leg around the pole, extending his right one outwards and Jongho watched the way the older man bit his lip before he let his hands go, his abdomen flexing as he stretched his upper body outwards, the only thing keeping him up being the strength in his left leg, still curled securely around that pole. 

_ Woah, yeah _

_ Yeah, ah _

_ Woah, woah _

_ Hello, welcome home _

Hongjoong placed one hand on the inside of his flexing left leg and the other much further down on the pole. He brought his right leg up and pushed his body to the side, using just his grip to hold him as his legs stretched apart enough to do a split while he was upside down. He curled one of his legs around the pole as the final violin notes of the song drifted through the room. 

With no music, Jongho watched in silence as Hongjoong slowly spun upside down on the pole until his nose all but touched the floor. He exhaled and kept his grip on the pole strong before he let his legs go, tensing his abdomen once more as he stretched his right foot out, touching the floor and gently righting himself once more. He sunk down on the floor, doing another split as he stretched his body out, laying on his stomach as he laid his head upon his arm, looking Jongho in the eyes. 

“I hope that was okay. That’s not the version I was taught to use, but the remix isn't available on this service so…”

“Hyung, that was amazing. I didn’t know you could do something like that. You’re so flexible, I’m honestly so blown away…” He mused. Hongjoong blushed and sat up on his knees, suddenly realizing his nudity now that his ‘performance face’ was off. 

Jongho bit his lip. 

“I’ve never seen you fully bare like this, Hyung. You have a really nice body.”

Hongjoong blinked and noticed the younger man’s thighs pressed together to hide his erection. 

A smile came to his face. 

Jongho’s eyes widened as Hongjoong crawled forward, placing his cheek on Jongho’s thigh. He felt his heart thundering in his chest as his boss gently puckered his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to his bulge through his gym shorts. 

“You really haven’t, huh? I’m sorry, Jjong-ah.” He hummed, sticking his tongue out to lick at the outline of Jongho’s cock. He let a small smile grace his face as he watched Jongho’s cock twitch from the move, straining against his boxers just underneath those thin basketball shorts. 

He hooked his fingers into the waistband and looked Jongho in the eyes. 

“Do you want me to make it up to you for taking so long?”

“Hyung, you don’t have to-”

“Choi Jongho. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Make. It. Up. To. You?” 

The commanding tone in Hongjoong’s voice made Jongho shudder as he nodded. Satisfied, Hongjoong pulled the articles of clothing down, shoving them past his thick thighs before he hummed in delight at the sight of Jongho’s dick sitting hard against his thigh. 

“Fully hard, hm? Did you enjoy my dance that much? Even if it was a sad song?” Hongjoong muses, his small fingers wrapping around Jongho’s cock to stroke him, tilting his head as he looked up at the younger man. Jongho’s grip on the arm of the chair he was sitting in tightened as he nodded, unable to get over the sight of Hongjoong between his legs, looking up at him with those doe eyes as he stroked his cock. 

“You look stunning when you dance.”

Hongjoong licked a stripe up the underside of Jongho’s cock before he wrapped his lips around his head, dragging his tongue back and forth over his slit, collecting his precum on his tongue and savoring the slightly bitter taste. Jongho sighed and ran his fingers into Hongjoong’s hair, closing his eyes as the smaller man sank down. 

Jongho wasn’t as long as Seonghwa, but he was certainly thicker and Hongjoong gripped his thighs tight as he bobbed his head, his jaw falling slack as he let the man’s cock fill his mouth. Jongho groaned softly, his fingers curling into Hongjoong’s snowy locks as he gently guided his head, slowly fucking the older man’s face. 

As soft sighs and curses fell from his lips, Hongjoong looked up, admiring the tanned man. 

Jongho wasn’t loud, it seemed. He kept the same airy tone in his voice as he whispered sweet nothings to him. (“God, your mouth feels like heaven, Hyung.”/”You’re so good at this, is this what you do with Seonghwa-Hyung? Do you like being on your knees?")

Hongjoong moaned to himself, gently tapping Jongho’s thigh to get him to let him up. The younger man complied, his brows pinched up as Hongjoong came up for air. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No. I need to get some lube. I want you to fuck me.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

Jongho watched Hongjoong stand up, his cock bobbing and bright red at the tip as he quickly shuffled out of the room. Jongho watched his ass, fisting his cock as he spread his legs, waiting for the CEO to return. 

He didn’t have to wait long - turns out Hongjoong kept some lube in one of the cabinets in the bar across from the pool - and he watched with lust-clouded eyes as Hongjoong fell to his knees in front of him, this time facing away. 

He spread his legs, utilizing his flexibility as he reached around to spread his cheek apart with one hand, his face pressed against the soft carpet of the floor as he circled his pucker with two fingers, pushing them in with little to no resistance. 

“ _ A-Ah… _ ” a soft sigh left Hongjoong’s lips as he fingered himself, moaning louder when he heard the slick sound of Jongho stroking his own cock from his seat. 

“They went right in, Hyung. Are you already that hungry for something to fill you? You and Seonghwa Hyung have been so busy lately, I bet you can take me no problem.” Jongho spoke without thinking, and if the way Honjoong moaned, arching his ass higher into the air as he hooked his fingers a certain way inside of him was anything to go by, he was saying all the right things. 

He moved closer, caressing Hongjoong’s small ass as he tilted his head, watching his pink hole greedily swallow up his own lube slicked fingers. Jongho could faintly smell strawberries, and he figured it was the same brand of oil and lube that Seonghwa used on San.

He dug his fingers into Hongjoong’s ass, dragging his nails down before he gave him a firm slap. Hongjoong bucked up, his cock leaking against the carpet as he trembled. 

“Again? Hit me again.”

Jongho’s lips curled up before he shook his head. 

“Sit on my face and I’ll spank you as much as you want, Hyung. Let me taste you.”

Hongjoong shuddered and nodded, pulling his slick fingers free. Jongho laid down and Hongjoong shuffled over, putting his knees at either side of Jongho’s head. He smoothed his hands over his ass before spreading his cheeks, running his tongue over Hongjoong’s asshole and humming in appreciation at the faint taste of strawberries from the lube. 

Hongjoong bowed his body down, pushing Jongho’s thighs apart. He squeezed them in his hands, moaning as Jongho ate him out. He kissed up Jongho’s cock as he spoke, his blood rushing through his ears. 

“Your thighs look so thick and powerful, Jongho-ya. San told Seonghwa you powerlift, right? You must be so strong...are you gonna fuck me good, Jongie?” He mused, taking Jongho’s cock back in his small hand as he stroked him, his supple lips stretching around Jongho’s cock. Jongho rewarded him with a hard spank to his ass cheek, curling his tongue upwards as he felt Hongjoong rolling his hips down, riding his face as he deepthroated the younger man’s cock. 

The sound of Hongjoong gagging and choking occasionally on his cock sent Jongho’s mind into a lust-filled frenzy as he pulled his hand back as much as he could from this position, cutting through the air as he spanked him once more, a bright red spot blooming on his ass cheek. 

Hongjoong let out a whorish sound, his eyes rolling slightly as he choked on Jongho’s cock once more. He pulled himself off and looked back, panting like a bitch in heat. 

“Fuck me.”

Jongho’s eyes narrowed in satisfaction as a smile tugged on his lips. He gently pushed Hongjoong off of him and motioned to his cock. 

“Can you do a split on my cock, Hyung? I want to watch you take me and see how well you can do it.” Hongjoong licked his lips and nodded, crawling forward and snatching up the bottle, coating Jongho’s spit-slick cock with sweet strawberry-scented lube. 

God, this was going to be so messy.

Good.

Hongjoong spread his legs, lifting his hips and smiling gratefully at Jongho when he lifted his cock, guiding it to Hongjoong’s trembling asshole.

“Show me how flexible you really are, Hyung.”

Hongjoong sank down, settling his elbows on the carpet as he spread his legs as far as they would go. Honestly, the small businessman was surprised he was still this flexible after two months of not doing anything like this. He shook, bowing his head down as he felt Jongho’s girthy dick stretching him good. 

“Stay just like that.” Jongho gritted through his teeth, holding onto Hongjoong’s ass as he fucked up into him. Hongjoong closed his eyes, curses and moans falling from his lips as he let the maknae take full control over him. 

Jongho’s hips slapped against his small bottom, making it ripple from the force as Jongho watched his cock disappear and reappear from Hongjoong’s greedy little hole. 

“Fuck, y-you’re so flexible Hyung, I bet I could fold you in half and you’d still be a moaning mess for me, hm? Have you ever fucked Seonghwa like this? Stretched out so good over his cock just  _ taking _ it?” 

Hongjoong’s eyes fluttered from the filthy words, his lips and thighs trembling as he nodded once. 

“Y-yes...yes-ahh fuck please Jongho-we u-used to do it a lot like this when we first m-met.” he bucked at the firm slap to his ass that Jongho rewarded him with, laughing at the fleeting thought of how his ass would bruise for sure from the abuse. 

“Mmm, but not recently? That’s not good, Hyung. The hyungs should know just how flexible our leader-nim is. They should see how pretty you look twirling on that pole and how pretty you look being split on my cock.”

“ _ God, Jongho- _ ”

Hongjoong whimpered, moving his own hips and bringing his ass down every time Jongho thrusted up, his ass jiggling more the faster they went as he fucked himself on their maknae’s cock. Sweat rolled down his brow as he clawed at the carpet, feeling himself close from the combined stimulus of Jongho’s words, the spanking from earlier, and the delicious stretch of his walls around Jongho’s cock. 

Before he could fuck himself to completion, two strong hands stopped his hips completely and he looked back in disapproval, but his throat went dry when he saw the raw hunger in Jongho’s eyes. 

“Get up. Go stand with your back to the pole, Hyung.”

Hongjoong should really be offended by their youngest bossing him around like this. He really should fix him with a hard stare and scold him for not being more respectful, but the way his cock throbbed in want and desire every time Jongho ordered him around made him perish the thought. 

Younger or not, having a man like Jongho, with a  _ cock _ like Jongho’s, made you wanna listen. 

Hongjoong trembled as he made his way back onto the stage, pressing his sweaty back to the pole as he looked up at Jongho, licking his lips in curious anxiousness. The younger man approached him slowly, his hair sticking to his forehead. 

“I can’t do another routine right now with my body all sweaty-”

Jongho grabbed his thigh, wrapping it around his waist as he pressed his forehead to Hongjoong’s. The smaller man looked down between them, feeling the head of Jongho’s cock against his hole once more, and it was then he realized the younger man wasn’t asking him to press himself against the pole for a dance. 

It was for support. 

Hongjoong tightened his leg around Jongho’s waist, wrapping his arms around his neck as Jongho thrusted back into him, sinking deep into his sloppy hole. 

Hongjoong groaned in response, kissing and licking at Jongho’s lips and neck as the youngest continued feverishly fucking him. 

“I saw you. Long before we all started seeing each other intimately. I saw Seonghwa fucking you in your office one day, and I haven’t been able to get it out of my head since.” He admitted in a growl, thrusting hard. His cock may not have been as long as Seonghwa, Mingi, or Yunho’s, but the sheer girth and power behind each thrust had Hongjoong melting against the pole, placing his hands behind him and closing his eyes. 

“I couldn’t even tell my hyungs what I saw. Our boss being such a good little slut, and now look at you, all ours.” 

Hongjoong gasped, the possessive tone in Jongho’s voice making him whimper and clench around him. Jongho growled and grabbed Hongjoong’s free leg, wrapping it around his waist to join the other as he lifted and dropped Hongjoong down on his cock, smirking at the way Hongjoong screamed in delight and clung to his shoulders. He was completely at his mercy, his hair sticking up every which way as Jongho slammed into his prostate every time he brought him down onto his cock. 

“S-say it again. Please, please say it again-”

“ _ Ours. All ours. _ ”

“Fuck! Fuck, I’m gonna cum please...please please please-”

Jongho didn’t let up, his biceps flexing as he held onto his boss, fucking him until stars exploded behind both of their eyes. Jongho stilled as his cock sputtered hot pearls of cum into Hongjoong while Hongjoong held him close, his head tilted back and his lips parted in an ‘o’ as he came sloppily all over their abdomens. 

Jongho kept him there for a while, using the pole as support as he gently eased out of Hongjoong, lowering his feet to the ground. 

Immediately, Hongjoong’s knees buckled as he shuddered, holding onto Jongho for support. The youngest panted, caressing Hongjoong’s sore ass. He flinched and laughed lightly. Jongho frowned. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes, but that’s not why I’m laughing. That’s definitely gonna be bruised. I’m just glad exotic dancing isn’t my profession, or I’d have some interesting stories to tell at work.” His knees buckled again and he held onto Jongho’s shoulder. 

“You may have to carry me to the bathroom for a shower. I uh...I can’t really walk - or think - right at the moment.” He muttered, his cheeks hot. Jongho looked down at him before laughing and picking him up, carrying him out of the private room in the basement, grateful for the fact none of their cum got on Hongjoong’s expensive rug. 

Seonghwa would fucking kill them if he had to clean cum out of this fancy rug, he knew it.

Telling the boys about Hongjoong’s hidden talent for exotic dancing was a very interesting conversation to have, but the way Hongjoong timidly shies and agrees to show them all some time (and even agrees to teach Wooyoung and Yeosang how to pole dance) makes it so much worth it. 

-xoxo-

If there’s anything Yunho gathered in the past month, it’s that he really enjoyed being under Hongjoong’s roof. It had become more of a home than their apartments, and the longer they spent time in it, the more lived-in it felt like. 

Oreo had eagerly taken to all of them, happily trotting across the wool carpet of Hongjoong’s home theater before Yunho reached down to pick her up, settling back into the large gray sectional in the center of the room. It was shaped like a crescent and was big enough to fit all eight boys-plus an eager pup-as they all chattered about what they should watch. 

Yunho surveyed the room, idly combing his fingers through the tiny Border Collie puppy's fur as his gaze softened when he felt Seonghwa leaning against his side. 

He had glasses perched on his nose as he read, his legs curled up as he idly ran his hand through Jongho’s hair as he sat down on the floor. Their maknae favored sitting there over on the large sectional if it meant the mocha-haired secretary would continue petting him. He'd never admit it without a fight, though.

Just past Seonghwa’s feet, Wooyoung had made himself comfortable in San’s lap, exchanging chaste kisses and half-hearted suggestions as to what they could watch as Mingi and Yeosang flicked through the genres of movies. 

“Absolutely no scary movies.” Mingi adamantly huffed, taking the remote from Yeosang when he hovered over a slasher. The smaller man pursed his lips, giving him a gentle shove. 

“Don’t be a baby, Mingi.”

The two began to lightheartedly bicker and Hongjoong came into the room, a slight limp in his step. He noticed the bickering, laughing gently as he pushed in a serving cart that had a big bucket of popcorn, some candy, and various drinks for them. Seonghwa lifted his head, moving to put his book down when Hongjoong waved him off. 

“It’s okay, Mars. I got this.” Hongjoong gently passed all of them their desired drinks before he settled the popcorn on the ottoman in front of everyone. He glanced around before Yunho patted the spot beside him so Hongjoong could join him. The small CEO’s face lit up as he moved to sit beside him, moving delicately and hissing slightly. 

Yunho raised one of his big arms, smiling as Hongjoong instantly settled in, placing his head against the tall man’s chest as he sat more on his side than directly down on his bottom, quietly eating gummies as Yeosang and Mingi finally settled on  _ Moana _ . (“Everyone loves Moana, let’s just start the damn movie this century please.”)

Yunho looked down, his gaze softening as Hongjoong’s doe eyes watched the screen as the vibrant blues and greens appeared on the screen, the light illuminating his face. 

This felt...right.

Hongjoong noticed his gaze as the first notes of the opening song filled the room. He lifted his head curiously, offering Yunho a gummy. The taller man leaned forward, sticking his tongue out. Hongjoong flushed slightly and lifted his tiny hand, setting the small gummy on Yunho’s tongue with a red tint to his cheeks as Yunho lightly nibbled his fingertips. 

He’s so small, so cute. He fits against Yunho’s body just like his other five boyfriends, and that thought alone makes Yunho’s heart thunder in his chest. 

He wants more. 

Idly, he wonders if Hongjoong can hear it, the rapid beating of his heart as he quietly “ah’s” for another gummy. If he does, he graciously ignores it, feeding Yunho another gummy before relaxing his head against the large man’s chest, turning his eyes back onto the screen. 

At some point, his hand manages to find its way into Yunho's, small fingers lacing together into Yunho's much larger ones as he gently squeezed every now and again.

As the eight boys fell back into their comfortable atmosphere, with the occasional singing or laughter, Yunho subtly held Hongjoong and Seonghwa closer to him. 

He’d decided a while ago he didn’t want to let either of them go. 

-Monday-

Wooyoung sat down at his chair this morning, adjusting his corgi mug and tossing small paper balls across the room at San and Yeosang, he didn’t expect Seonghwa rushing through their joined department like a bat out of hell, his eyes wide and his glasses nearly falling off as he spoke excitedly on the phone. Wooyoung didn’t think anything of it. 

Maybe he messed up Hongjoong’s coffee order or something. 

He should've known better. Seonghwa never messes up anything. Like, ever.

Woo went back to idly tossing paper balls across the room at San and Yeosang, snickering until the elevator doors at the end of the department opened up as soon as Seonghwa got to them. Idly, he looked up, his jaw dropping the moment he did.

Now, the worst thing about this song and dance they all had been doing with each other is the fact that they don’t  _ know  _ exactly what they were to each other. 

They’re idiots. All eight of them. 

It’s not like they don’t consider themselves more. San and Seonghwa’s little stint last week with the makeover and hickies was a testament to that. 

But none of them had properly sat down to talk about what label to properly put on them. 

They were boyfriends, right?

Right?

So, as boyfriends, they shouldn’t be letting things easily get to them, they should be able to talk and communicate and-

“Who is  _ that? _ ”

Back to reality, when the elevator opened, Seonghwa stood up straight as an arrow, visibly flustered as two men exited the elevator. One of them was the same height as Seonghwa, his black hair slicked back as he sent the man an award-winning smile, bunny teeth, and all. Even from his desk, Wooyoung could see the fabric of his suit clinging to what had to be rippling muscles underneath, and idly the smaller man wondered if the other man didn’t wear suits often. 

Followup thought, if he did, how many of them had been torn from the slightest movement from the muscular man?

The eyes in the office turned to the smallest man in the trio. He was a blonde, his suit crisp and pristine as he adjusted his navy blue tie. His eyes were sharp as he eyed Seonghwa before he chuckled and motioned for him to lead the way, following behind him as they began speaking lightly. 

  
“I thought you said you would never dye your hair while you were working here, hm?” the blonde teased. Seonghwa flushed ever so slightly and adjusted his tie, the fading bite marks on his collar still visible. The blonde noticed and stopped mid-stride, hooking his finger in the collar and pulling down ever so slightly, whistling. 

“Someone's been busy. You've  _ gotta _ tell me the stories behind those~" he laughed, putting his hands in his pocket and brushing Seonghwa's shoulder as he walked by. 

Seonghwa blushed -  _ fucking blushed!  _ \- and cleared his throat, recovering and matching the strides of the two men, mumbling under his breath.

"Hyung, don't tease me." He murmured, adjusting his posture as he followed. 

Wooyoung dropped his paper ball, eyes narrowed. 

Hyung? He called him Hyung in the workplace? 

"Who the fuck is that?" 

The words left his lips before he could catch himself and a few of their subordinates gasped in surprise. 

"You don't know? That's Secretary Park!"

Wooyoung rolled his eyes. 

"Obviously, I'm not talking about Seonghwa-ssi, I mean the handsy blonde guy."

One of the middle-aged women giggled from behind her hand. 

"Oh honey, I forgot you're newer to this building. The blonde  _ is _ secretary Park. His name is Park Jimin."

-xoxo-

The moment those two showed up, things got weird. 

They quickly found out the buff one’s name was apparently Hoseok, while the other one was Jimin, the man who apparently mentored Seonghwa when he first joined KQ Inc. 

He’d taught the taller man everything he needed to know on how to be the best secretary in the world apparently, and part of them was dying to know his personality and how he exactly he helped the taller Park perfect his craft. 

Too bad he didn’t give them much as far as conversation went. 

He and Hoseok had sat in on their meeting that morning, with Hoseok sending them a kind smile and a wave, telling them to ‘just pretend we’re not here’. Jimin crossed his legs and eyed Seonghwa like a hawk as he aided Hongjoong through the presentation, his index finger tapping idly against his plush lips as he followed Seonghwa’s every move. 

He looked like he was gonna eat them alive. 

When they finished, Jimin stood first as they shuffled to collect their papers. He stood in front of Seonghwa, ruffling his hair affectionately before nodding towards the door. 

“Your workday is almost over, right? Come out with us when you’re done. We’ll treat you. The others have been dying to see you again.” he hummed, crossing his arms as Hoseok appeared at his side. 

“Seriously, Jin keeps saying he misses his favorite boys and Hobi makes Linzer tarts every day hoping he can feed his babies but you never show up.” he pouted his cheeks out and Hongjoong frowned, squishing them in his hands as he wiggled his head left to right. 

“Sorry Hyung, things have been so hectic, but we’ll get changed and head over as soon as we can.”

Hoseok grinned wide, wrapping an arm around Hongjoong’s shoulder as he chattered excitedly, leading him out with Jimin in tow, laughing behind his ringed fingers. 

The six men left at the table blinked owlishly while Seonghwa paused to send them a smile. 

“The meeting is over. You’re free to pack up for the day. If you’re coming home, feel free to order out dinner, I won’t be cooking tonight. Hongjoong-ah will leave one of his black cards.”

With a bow, Seonghwa left them in the room to their own devices. 

It took all of three seconds for the chatter to fill the room. 

“Who the fuck are they? Why are they so touchy with Seonghwa and Hongjoong?” Wooyoung huffed, crossing his arms. San’s leg bounced in agitation as he nodded in agreement. The rest of the men exchanged looks before looking towards Yunho. 

They always relied on him the most in moments of emotional distress and confusion. 

This time, he was just as distressed and confused as the rest of them. 

-1 Week Later-

The past week yielded no progress for the men as far as work went. No one could focus with the two men from before popping up more and more at KQ, disappearing into his office for sometimes hours at a time, and coming out with bright sunshine smiles. 

Today, Yeosang’s nose scrunched up as he looked through Hongjoong’s personal Instagram as Wooyoung drove them to a cafe to unwind, finding pictures from the night they both showed up. 

Hongjoong was seated in a man’s lap with a heart smile, kicking his legs out in a double peace sign while another man laughed beside him. Yeosang scrolled to the left to find Seonghwa giving a beautiful woman a piggyback ride through the riverfront with a tall man walking beside him and a dog at their side. The last picture was of Seonghwa and Hongjoong between six other people from the pictures before, cheeks pressed together as they smiled happily. 

Six people. 

Six people who have apparently known them long before they met Hongjoong and Seonghwa. Six people who had taken up so much of Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s personal Instagrams. 

Pictures of them sleeping on one another, eating together, holding each other. 

There were plenty of pictures of the six of them. 

But not a single picture of any of the  _ new _ group of six. 

Yeosang locked his phone, huffing as they stopped outside of the fancy cafe. He lifted his head as Wooyoung’s thumbs flew across his screen. 

“‘M texting Yeonjun. He said he’d treat us to some sweets to make us feel better since our boyfriends are fucking sneaking around or whatever.” he grumbled. Yeosang twitched, nudging him. 

“They’re not our boyfriends.”

“Clearly.” Wooyoung huffed, stepping into the cafe. 

Instantly he was met with a collection of sweet smells from both dangling plants and the sugary desserts in the case near the register. 

“Oh! Hello! Welcome to Seok³!” A woman poked her head out from the register, a cute apron tied around her waist. 

Wooyoung and Yeosang froze, staring at her. 

It was her. The woman Seonghwa was piggybacking at Han River in the instagram pictures. The one that appeared in several pictures, especially on Hongjoong’s account. The men looked at the name tag fastened near her collar, decorated with a cute smiling peach sticker. 

Haneul. 

“Oh! Hani, I’ll take em, they’re my friends!” Yeonjun’s voice caught them out of their stupor as he rushed over to them, grabbing their hands to pull them to a booth at the end of the large cafe. He put his hands on his hips, his highlighter yellow hair styled up as he grinned. 

“Welcome to my cousin’s cafe-”

He yelped as Wooyoung pulled him down by his collar, eyes narrowing at him as he whispered harshly. 

“That girl behind the counter is the one from the instagram pictures!” He hissed. 

Yeonjun’s eyes widened in realization before his lips fell open. 

“Hani? Wait,show me the pictures.” He leaned down to the table, looking as Wooyoung scrolled through Hongjoong’s instagram. 

“Oh, all of them work here. That’s my cousin, Seokjin, and that’s his boyfriend, Hobi. Haneul is right there, her boyfriend Yukhei is right there, then there’s Jimin, and the one who owns this cafe with Hobi and Jin, Hoseok. Wah, I’ve even seen these two a lot more and more recently.” he mused, pointing to Hongjoong and Seonghwa. 

Wooyoung and Yeosang exchanged a look before immediately pulling Yeonjun closer. 

“Have you seen anything weird lately?”

“Hoseok, Hongjoong, and Yukhei have apparently been practicing a dance routine for our next promotion since we’re switching to a lovey-dovey aesthetic. I get to sing with my hyungs for it but-”

“Hyungs!”

The three paused as the giant known as Yukhei crossed the cafe like a bolt, all but eclipsing the men that walked through the doors. Yeosang squinted from the display, but his eyes widened and he pulled Wooyoung lower down in the seats when he noticed slightly mocha hair peeking out from Yukhei’s shoulder. 

When the large Chinese man let his ‘hyungs’ go, he stepped aside and Wooyoung realized quickly why Yeosang made both of them small in the booth. 

It was Hongjoong and Seonghwa. 

“I have missed your hugs, you big lug. How are you?” Hongjoong spoke easily as Haneul eagerly walked around the counter, embracing him tightly before doing the same to Seonghwa. She went back to Hongjoong, a dog at her side as he rubbed her back, talking in hushed tones. 

Yeonjun looked over his shoulder before looking back at his friends. 

“Want me to keep an eye on them if they come in here?” 

The collection of nods he got had him stifling a laugh. He stood and adjusted his apron. 

“Just hide your faces, nerds. I’ll bring out some sweets. I’ll keep an eye out for anything juicy.” 

-3 Days Later-

Yunho ran a hand through his hair as he walked into Hongjoong’s mansion. He was exhausted and honestly not feeling well. 

He hadn’t been sleeping well enough the past two weeks because of the uncertainty that floated around all of their heads over the arrival of these six people. 

Idly, Yunho remembered what Hongjoong said to him in the elevator. 

_ “I would never play with anyone’s emotions. I care about you, and that’s part of my fucking problem.” _

What if they were a problem because they were in the way of these other six people?

Yeonjun had sent Wooyoung and Yeosang messages back and forth, telling them as much he could subtly gather from the group. 

Haneul was a woman he hadn’t been able to find out much about, but she always chattered about Hongjoong with such a soft smile on her face. She also had a service animal at her side at all times, a diligent pitbull named Jinho. Yeonjun felt uncomfortable asking the woman why she had a service dog, so he left that up in the air.

Jin and Hobi were easy. Seokjin was Yeonjun’s older cousin and he was the one who offered the 22-year-old the job at their fancy cafe. Hobi was his best friend since middle school. Their relationship with Hongjoong and Seonghwa wasn’t clear, but they were just as clingy with them as they were with each other. 

Jimin was a mystery to him. The man took his time opening up to Yeonjun and he didn’t get any new information other than the fact that he seemed to be very intimate with Hoseok, and Seonghwa always spoke to him like he was some kind of celebrity. It seemed he looked up to the older man a lot and always listened with rapt attention when Jimin spoke.

Yukhei and Hoseok (well, one of them, turns out ‘Hobi’ was also named Hoseok, hence the name of the cafe being Seok³) had both been strippers before Hoseok made the decision to make the cafe with Seokjin and Hobi. 

They were the ones who taught Hongjoong to exotic dance. 

Yunho exhaled and rubbed his temples. Now wasn’t the time to be jumping to conclusions. He would talk to Hongjoong. Their boss decided to stay home today, claiming his stomach hurt when he woke up. It took everything in Seonghwa to leave him by himself. 

This gave Yunho the opportunity to speak honestly to him about what had been worrying them. 

He rounded the corner to head into the kitchen and froze in place, looking down as he saw the woman from the cafe, hugging Hongjoong tight as she buried her nose in the crook of his neck, rubbing his back. 

“I love you so much, Joong.”

“I love you too, noona, don’t cry.” He pulled away and wiped her cheeks with his sleeve and she noticed Yunho standing in the doorway, startling. 

“Who are you?”

“Who are  _ you? _ ” Yunho bristled. All of his patience was gone. He had went through the back and forth stress with all of his boyfriends over this and the last thing he needed was to be sassed by this woman clinging to who he was assuming was his...ugh. 

His eyes flicked down to Hongjoong, who looked taken back by the hostility in his voice. Yunho clicked his tongue. 

“Y’know, for the past few weeks, ever since those two guys showed up in the office, you’ve been sneaking around and acting weird and the others and I are honestly kind of fed up. You’ve never fully introduced us to these people, but we see you all sitting in each other’s laps and feeding each other and all this other shit and it’s honestly so frustrating.” He spoke a mile a minute, his brows pinched together in annoyance. 

“What are you implying? ...after all of this, you  _ still _ don’t trust me?”

“How can I when you won’t give me a straight answer?”

The argument was interrupted by the sound of crying and both of them turned to Haneul, watching as she rubbed her thigh anxiously, tears rolling down her cheeks as she backed away from them. Jinho perked up instantly, nudging her hand repeatedly before he jumped up on his hind legs, pressing his paws to her shoulders and putting his head on her chest. 

Hongjoong stiffened before he changed his tone, moving to reach for her before he recoiled, thinking twice. 

Instead, he turned a fiery gaze onto Yunho. 

“She’s my sister.”

Oh. 

Fuck.

Yunho felt his heart drop as he watched Haneul have an anxiety attack on Hongjoong’s kitchen floor, her service dog gently, but firmly guiding her hands away from herself every time she tried to rub at her arms or thighs. Hongjoong’s jaw set as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, motioning for Yunho to follow him out into the hallway as Jinho guided Haneul through her attack. 

“H-Hongjoong, I-”

“Don’t. I’m calling everyone. Since apparently all six of you still don’t trust me for some reason, I’ll clear the air right now.”

Yunho felt his shoulders slump. 

-xoxo-

The six of them sat with their gazes on the floor like a group of school children in trouble as Hoseok and co (plus Yeonjun, who looked like a deer in headlights as Seokjin pulled him into the theater) filtered into the room. 

Haneul sat curled up on the couch with Jinho faithfully sitting on the couch so she could hug him. Yukhei stood beside her, tapping his foot as he glared daggers at Yunho. The tall man had already gotten an earful as soon as the Chinese dancer jumped out of Hoseok’s car as he arrived with Jimin.

(“Who the fuck made my girlfriend cry? What the fuck is wrong with you?”)

As soon as the door closed and they all sat down, Jimin spoke up. 

“So, these are the boyfriends you’ve been talking about? They leave much to be desired if they can’t even trust you.” 

The words hit like a cold slap to them. 

Boyfriends. He had talked about them to these people, and he called them his boyfriends. 

Shit, this feels so much worse. 

Seonghwa looked at all of them and noticed the way they all tensed from the scrutiny before he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Hongjoong. We should clear this mess up.”

“Especially since someone’s been sneaking around trying to gossip and making this worse,” Jin added, leering at Yeonjun. The man whistled nervously before he lowered his head in shame, muttering a quick ‘sorry, hyungs’. 

“These people are just as important to me as the six of you are,” Hongjoong said bluntly, his gaze scanning the six men before he stood in front of them, his arms crossed. 

“Wong Yukhei is my brother-in-law. Lee Hoseok is my best friend, Park Jimin used to be my father’s secretary before Seonghwa, and we’ve kept close after he quit. Lee Hoseok, Kim Seokjin, and Jung Hoseok are all my close friends.”

The six of them exchanged looks before bowing deeply in apology. 

“We’re...so sorry, we didn’t mean to cause such a mess-”

Yunho spoke on their behalf, feeling the claws of guilt sink into his skin as he chanced a look up at the others, finding that only Haneul, Seokjin, and Hobi looked at him with any shred of acceptance. 

Hongjoong didn’t meet his gaze, Seonghwa seemed more concerned for the smaller man, and Yukhei looked seconds away from kicking someone’s ass, his jaw tense. Hoseok and Jimin sat together, a neutral look on their faces that somehow still felt like disapproval. 

Surprisingly, Haneul spoke. 

“I don’t...think we should be mad at them too much. They were upset because of a lack of communication, right? We shouldn’t be railing on them too much.”

She was a soft-spoken woman and the others watched as she stood, Jinho following beside her as she gently picked each of them out of their deep bow, hugging them gently. 

“Jeong Yunho, Kang Yeosang, Choi San, Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung, and Choi Jongho, right?” She inquired, pointing to each man. When they nodded - albeit hesitantly, faces flushed with shame - she smiled, bowing at them. 

“It’s nice to meet you. My brother’s said nothing but good things about you. Take good care of him, okay? Next time I see you all, please greet me properly with big smiles, okay? We’re family now.” 

When Yunho and Wooyoung broke down crying, they let them do so without any further incident. 

-xoxo-

“Why do I always fall in love with idiots with the worst communication skills on the planet?” Hongjoong sighed as he returned to the theater once more after the others had formally introduced themselves and left the eight to their own devices.

“It’s a talent,” Seonghwa added, flinching when Hongjoong bit his shoulder. 

“It started with you, asshole.”

“I suppose.” 

Hongjoong turned his head back towards the others and sighed, running a hand through his snowy hair. 

“I guess that’s my fault. So I’m sorry.” he mused. 

“Hyung...we really are sorry, it’s not your fault, we should’ve trusted you or talked to you,” Mingi muttered. The other men sighed and Hongjoong sat down pretzel style on the ottoman, looking at them before he smiled slightly. 

“My sister said something before she left. That you all reminded her of Seonghwa when we were getting together. We had a huge argument and misunderstanding like this one and it ended in a really nasty fight...but we worked it out and you see how we are now.” He exhaled, taking a moment to properly collect his thoughts. 

“I have a question to ask the six of you. But before I do, I’d like to tell you all how Seonghwa and I got together. It’s a funny story, really, and I think we all could use a laugh right about now.” He mused, smiling as Seonghwa set Oreo in his lap. Freya was most likely asleep in her pen at this time of night. 

“Oh? Are you going to expose me to make them feel better?” Seonghwa fake pouted. Hongjoong sent him a side-eye before he rolled his eyes, looking back at them. 

“Yes. Because you’re all clowns and I never ask to suffer, but somehow I always do.” 

“You love us.”

“Unfortunately. Woe is me.”

Seonghwa pushed his shoulder and moved to get some bottles of water, coming back with some tissues. He handed them off to everyone before stopping to wipe Yunho’s eyes as the tallest cried silently. Their oldest kneeled down, shaking his head as he cupped his cheeks. 

“Hyung, I fucked up so much-”

“Shh. Just listen to Hongjoong, okay?” He kissed him softly, deciding to sit beside him after feeling the tremble of his lips as he clung to him. Hongjoong let him collect himself before he looked at everyone, waiting for their undivided attention before he began. 

“It all started four years ago in a fancy-ass restaurant…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wheeze* it's been six months, I'm so sorry, but here it finally is, Night Shifties!  
Also, in the time between, I posted a kinktober prompt called [Secretary Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922565), just incase any of you might have missed it! Please enjoy and thank you for waiting!
> 
> Follow my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com) and yell at me later

Seonghwa adjusted his tie for the fifth time in the past ten minutes, his brow twitching in annoyance as he checked his watch. 

8:12 pm.

He was late. 

He grunted and waved off the waitress again as she approached him, asking him in a manner much too flirty if he would like to order his appetizer. He declined once more and stood to go to the washroom, his shoulders tense. 

The tall raven was only here in this overpriced restaurant on behalf of his boss. He had strong armed the secretary into going on a ‘business date’ with his son to try and convince him to come work for KQ like his father wanted him to.

_ “You two are the same age. Maybe a down to earth man like yourself can talk some sense into him.” _

Great. He had to babysit this kid and hand hold him until he came over to work with his father? Why the hell did he even agree to this bullshit in the first place? All rich people were the same and he already knew how this stupid ass evening would go. 

He washed his hands and stared at his reflection, feeling the weight of the won Mr. Kim had paid him weighing in his pocket. 

Right. That’s why he did it. Easy money and a free meal. 

Seonghwa adjusted his bangs and moved to leave the washroom, heading back to the table. This whole meal was on Mr. Kim’s tab anyway, so he was free to order whatever he wanted. Out of spite, the secretary was fully prepared to order the most expensive things on the menu, when he noticed someone sitting at the table he’d walked away from. 

The man was short in stature and stood out like a sore thumb in the dimly lit restaurant, his elbow on the table as he scanned the menu with half lidded eyes. His hair was walnut colored, and Seonghwa could see as he approached, he had earrings littering both ears, dangling down and brushing against the side of his face as he tilted his head. He had his leather jacket tossed over the back of the chair he was seated in and as Seonghwa finally stopped in front of the table, he noticed the busy graphic tee for some band he didn’t care to know about, the fingerless gloves, and the chains dangling around his neck. 

“Excuse me, sir. This is my table, it’s been reserved for me and my acquaintance.” 

The man lifted his head and Seonghwa noticed the barbed-wire patterned x’s just below his left brow as it arched up at him. 

He would have to have a word with whoever was in charge. They not only let whoever walk in (which was bullshit, considering he had to call the damn place three times to schedule this stupid ass dinner date with his boss’ son), they apparently let them lay claim to whatever table they wanted. The secretary was still new to the luxurious side of things since starting his new job, but even he knew this was unacceptable. 

“This is my table.” the man spoke, putting his other elbow on the table and looking up at him, sizing him up slowly before his eyes landed on his face. Seonghwa’s eyes narrowed. 

“ _ Again, _ this table has been reserved for me and my acquaintance. I would greatly appreciate it if you could move before he gets here. He’s already-” he stopped to check his watch. “Twenty minutes late. I know this is a desirable spot, but I would appreciate it if you could remove yourself from my table before I have you removed.” 

The man had the audacity to roll his eyes before a smirk tugged at his lips as he rolled his neck to the other side, humming. 

“You’re not what I expected, secretary Park Seonghwa-ssi.” 

Seonghwa froze. 

Oh god, no.

The man leaned forward on his elbows, sending him a smile as he laughed lightly. 

“I guess I can’t blame you for not knowing who I am, since I doubt father keeps any pictures of me on his desk. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kim Hongjoong. I’m your boss’ son. I do believe this table is  _ ours _ , yes? Or should I still get up?”

Seonghwa’s eyes grew as his lips parted. 

_ Shit.  _

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize-” He stumbled over his words, bowing deeply as he stared at the floor. Why the hell didn’t Mr. Kim tell him his son looked like...that. 

Hongjoong laughed and motioned to the seat across from him, indicating for Seonghwa to sit down. The secretary did so without question, feeling like his heart was going to leap into his throat. Seonghwa adjusted his tie once more, flustered as he tried to find a way to remedy the situation. 

He had only been working at KQ for a few months, it was the first time he'd nabbed a job that paid him this well and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to secure a different one if CEO Kim fired him for insulting his son.

Even if he did have an...unorthodox appearance.

How the hell was he supposed to know-

"You look like I'm gonna eat your firstborn. It's fine, really. I appreciate the laugh." Hongjoong shrugged a shoulder and leaned back in his chair, watching as Seonghwa tried to calm his panicked heartbeat.

"So, lemme guess. You're the newest secretary since Jimin-hyung is leaving, and just like with hyung, father wants you to try and convince me to work at KQ, yes?" He inquired, flagging down a waitress that gave him a perplexed look, looking between him and Seonghwa. She was obviously taken aback by the sheer difference in the men sitting before her, but took Hongjoong and Seonghwa's orders, nonetheless.

"If we're getting straight to the point, yes. Mr. Kim-your father, naturally-told me to speak with you and-"

"I'll save you the time. No."

Seonghwa blinked.

Hongjoong toyed with one of his earrings, humming slightly as he swung his foot under the table.

"My father knows damn well he can try and rope as many people into this as possible, the answer is always going to be the same. I'm sorry for wasting your time this evening, but at the very least, I hope you can enjoy the food we have coming. It won't make up for your trouble, but it's something."

Seonghwa nodded slightly, brows furrowed.

He didn't know what he expected out of Kim Hongjoong, but this wasn't it.

They ate in awkward silence, with Hongjoong slightly rolling his eyes when the waiter informed them that the whole dinner had been paid for in advance by his father. He muttered something under his breath and Seonghwa’s brows furrowed. 

What a spoiled brat. 

As they walked out, Seonghwa found a sleek motorcycle had been brought up by a valet. Hongjoong inspected it closely for scratches before sending the terrified valet a small smile. 

“Thanks, buddy. Have a good night. Ah, you too, Secretary Park.” Hongjoong sent him a wink over his shoulder before he put his helmet on and took off shortly after, leaving Seonghwa standing beside the driver his father had hired to take him home. 

Seonghwa scowled. 

Fucking rich people.

-x-

"Ah, so you met Hongjoong-ah?"

"You just weren't going to warn me?"

Jimin laughed as Seonghwa swooped in beside him the next workday, hissing under his breath as he held his clipboard. Jimin snickered, looking around into the empty breakroom before he tilted his head.

"Yah, what's with that posture? I trained you better than that." Jimin lightly scolded. Seonghwa straightened his back immediately, adjusting his hair before he arched a brow at Jimin. The older secretary laughed lightly.

"A secretary is always ready for anything, Seonghwa-issi. Even if I did warn you, would you have believed me when I told you?" He inquired. Seonghwa huffed slightly, toying with his bangs.

"No...."

"Exactly."

Seonghwa grunted in frustration.

The CEO had offered to sweeten the deal with a considerable bonus if he were to get Hongjoong to come along and work at the office.

Jimin caught him staring out into space and tutted, lightly twacking him on the head.

"It's gonna take a bit more than a handsome man in a suit and some sweet words to get him to work here. Even I couldn't get him to come over and work for the company. In fact, he somehow managed to rope me into leaving and working elsewhere. Can you imagine that?" Jimin cradled his coffee in both of his hands, ignoring the way Seonghwa perked up.

"Wait, he's the reason-"

"Anyway, the workday is about to start. Put your bad bitch face on." Jimin sent him a small wink before he moved to leave.

Seonghwa's perplexed gaze followed him on the way out before he sighed and trailed behind him.

-x-

_ "My son is an....interesting character. Try to understand, I only want the best for my precious son. This is a task I thought my trusted secretary of years could do for me, but apparently, the job was too hefty. All you have to do is get him to see some form of reason and the bonus is yours. You don’t mind, yes? This is a very important part of a secretary’s job.” _

Somehow Seonghwa doubted that was part of the job description. But he wouldn’t let his annoyance show. Jimin had taught him the ins and outs of being a secretary for such a powerful CEO. 

Chin up, mask on, look like you could kill a grown man with your eyes alone. That’s how you make it around here. 

At least, that’s how you make it if you’re like Seonghwa. Someone who had to scratch and claw their way into their position instead of having it all handed to them. 

Oh, the things he’d do with the extra money if he was in the same position as that little brat his boss kept sending him on pointless dates with. 

Speaking of...

For the next month, Seonghwa was asked to go out to dinner with Hongjoong and continuously try to get him to fold and come work for his father. Each time, he was met with a small smile that made him wanna punch him in the face and a curt, ‘now you know the answer is still no. Enjoy the dinner, okay?’

What a little jackass. No matter how he looked at it, Seonghwa couldn’t fucking  _ stand _ him.

But, the thought of that bonus was enough to keep him from just putting his boss in his place and telling him to fucking get some other staple pushing lacky to chase after his strange hot topic reject of a son. Instead, Seonghwa did his best to keep a straight face at the annoyance he felt from the situation.

_ "Oh secretary Park, I went ahead and scheduled another date. Do your best." _

_ "Secretary Park, there's a reservation at this place, make sure you head over right after work." _

"What a load of bullshit." Seonghwa grumbled as he walked up to his apartment complex, taking time to bow and greet old Mrs. Lee, the kind landlord of the complex. She looked up from the small rectangular box of flowers, waving at him.

"Ah! Hwa-ya, my kimchi is finally finished and ready, would you like some?" She smiled at him and Seonghwa felt the stoic look on his face melt away.

"If it's not too much trouble? I'd very much like some. Do you need help giving some to the other residents? I can help run it to them a bit later." He offered. Mrs. Lee smiled, laughing lightly behind her hand before she waved him off.

"You sweetheart. I'll be okay. I need the exercise anyway. You go ahead and relax. You must have had a long day."

Seonghwa smiled and gave her a bow before unlocking his door and disappearing inside.

As he loosened his tie and walked into his home, he let his shoulders slump.

What a long day.

He slipped on his house slippers and made his way into the kitchen, turning on lights as he went.

One look in his fridge drew a sigh out of him.

A pitcher of water and some cold noodles he'd ordered a day or two ago.

Park Seonghwa was a man born into poverty. His family was a small, close-knit family of four, with him being the younger of two sons. Despite this, his exceptional academic work in both high school and college landed him this job at KQ, and ever since, he'd been doing his best to keep his position.

It was hard stabilizing yourself financially when you start off leagues behind.

That was the only reason Seonghwa was still banking on this bonus, should he get Hongjoong to join KQ. If he were to get the several million won CEO Kim was offering him in exchange for his son caving and working for KQ, he'd not only be able to pay back the debt he owed Mrs. Lee in full (the sweet lady let him have this apartment without even as much of a down payment or rent for the first couple of months), but he'd be able to send some money home to his family and have more than enough to treat himself and just unwind for a bit without having to worry about bills, debts, and food.

As he brought a glass up to his lips, Seonghwa tutted. 

That kid probably never had to worry about any of this. Not with that platinum spoon he was born with. 

Seonghwa didn’t understand why it was so hard for him to just….work at the company. If his father was anything to go by, people at the top didn’t even have to do much. 

Such a big paycheck and a heavy title and all you really had to do was sit in the comfiest chair in the office and order everyone  _ else  _ around. 

Heartless, uncaring bastards, all of them. 

Seonghwa showered and plopped down on the couch, bringing his phone to his ear. It was a hand me down from his father, but it would do for now until Hwa had the luxury of buying a new one. For now, he settled into the couch as he heard the phone ring. 

He had fallen into the habit of calling his mother or father every day before bed, just to check on them. 

He missed home, is what it really was. 

“Ah, my baby.”

Seonghwa blinked slightly at the tired tone in his mother’s voice. 

“What’s wrong, Momma?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line and Seonghwa pursed his lips. Was she really not gonna tell him?

"Your father was demoted."

Seonghwa froze, eyes wide. He sat up stiffly and he could hear the tiredness in his mother’s voice. 

"They said they no longer needed him for the position. That he wasn't what they were looking for anymore. What a load of sh-" she paused, most likely taking a moment to lightly tap her hand against her mouth. 

Mrs. Park was polite and ladylike. She didn't like to curse. 

"Momma, I can send more money-"

"No no, what kind of mother would I be always taking the majority of your monthly salary? Don't worry. We'll manage. I already feel guilty with what you give us now. It's okay."

Seonghwa pursed his lips, looking out at the setting sun from his curtains. His mother changed the subject, telling them about her day and what she had made for dinner, even offering to catch a train one day to bring him some of her home cooked meals to make sure he was eating properly. 

The four and a half hour train ride from Jinju to Seoul. 

It was then he decided he wasn't going to give up. 

That damn mullet-having brat was gonna work for his father, if it was the last thing Park Seonghwa did.

-xoxox-

"I don't know why you keep going. You know you won't do what father wants."

Hongjoong hummed, looking at the digital canvas in front of him. 

"Should we use pastels for the menu? Or maybe earthy colors? Dior is helping us this month, we should put some purple in there-ow!"

He jolted as Haneul poked him sharply in the stomach. He huffed and she crossed her arms. 

"You know he keeps trying with us. I keep turning him down and you should, too. We don't need him."

Hongjoong stared at the draft of the menu in front of him before he sighed. 

"I'm not going because of father. I'm going because of  _ him _ ." He mumbled. 

Seonghwa’s handsome face appeared in his mind and Hongjoong sucked his lip into his mouth. 

Why did he have to be so attractive?

"What did you say?" Haneul leaned into his space and Hongjoong cleared his throat. 

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Don't mind me. I'll keep working on the menu designs."

-xoxoxo-

The next time the two of them met, Hongjoong noticed a particular fire behind Seonghwa’s eyes. He blinked, opening his mouth to greet him, when Seonghwa raised a finger. 

"How long will we dance around each other, Kim Hongjoong?"

Hongjoong frowned. 

"I'm...sorry?"

"If I may be blunt, what precisely is your reason for not working at KQ?"

Hongjoong closed his mouth and blinked before sighing. 

Right, get it together, Hongjoong. These aren't dates.

"Because I don't want to. Is that not more than enough reason?" He responded, crossing his arms. Seonghwa’s gaze narrowed at him before he lifted his chin. 

“Your father. He’s burdening and pressuring me to do this on my own personal time. He did the same to Jimin before myself, as I’m sure you’re aware. Do you intend to not resolve this and continue bringing more and more people into this?” 

A small pang of guilt hit Hongjoong before he straightened his back. 

“You don’t know my situation with my father. I have good reason for not working under him. I have my own job, anyway. I’m sorry he keeps burdening you, but I won’t just throw away everything I have to work for him. I truly am sorry for the trouble-”

Hongjoong let out a yelp as Seonghwa reached across the table, grabbing him by the collar. He pulled him in close, his eyes narrowed as the cinnamon spice scent from his lips ghosted over Hongjoong’s face. 

“Listen, little man. I will  _ end _ you. I don’t care for this father son emotional ping pong match you have going on. Stay out of my way and do what you should or you’ll have to deal with me, and I’ll make your richy rich stupid jackass of a father look like a kitten compared to the way I’ll rip you a new ass. I’ve been dragged into this and I want you to know I’m not one for failure. Jimin may have given up or whatever, but I’m a different Park, and I will settle for nothing less than completing the task that has been given to me. This is your warning.”

Seonghwa’s eyes held a fire in them and Hongjoong swallowed thickly once his collar was let go, looking into them for a long moment. 

The older of the two men stood, fixing Hongjoong with one last look before he left the table. Hongjoong's eyes followed him as he left, his heart thundering in his chest. 

As Hongjoong watched the raven-haired secretary walk away and finally snapped back to reality, he felt a spark of challenge and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on yet bloom through his body. 

Unbeknownst to the two of them, that spark would be the first of many. Each one closer and closer to the kindling. 

Soon to be an inferno, flames licking at the air. 

But for now, Hongjoong just let a small smile grace his face as he brought his drink to his lips. 

-xoxo-

As soon as Seonghwa closed the door to his apartment, he let out a hiss and a curse. 

_ "What the fuck was that?! Yah, Park Seonghwa, are you  _ ** _insane_ ** _ ?!" _

He paced, biting his thumbnail. He'd just threatened the boss' son. Insulted him, too. 

None of that was supposed to go down like that. He was  _ supposed _ to walk in and sweet talk the boy, laying it on thick so he could convince Hongjoong,  _ not _ snap at him and let all of his frustration just ooze out of him like that. 

Shit. 

Seonghwa cursed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing his black bangs away from his forehead. 

He stared at the wall across from him before huffing. 

He's  _ so _ fucking fired. 

-xoxo-

Or...not?

Seonghwa blinked as he looked at the bouquet of flowers on his desk. He glanced around, first looking for any lingering workers that may be watching, to peering into Mr. Kim’s office. His boss was busy on the phone, hardly sparing him a glance as he chattered with some other rich asshole about a golfing trip. 

One they’d be taking during work hours. 

Bastards. 

Seonghwa looked at the card in the bouquet, and immediately paused, his lips parting in surprise. 

_ ‘You left before I could respond, Secretary Park, but it’s gonna take a bit more than that. If you’re really determined, I’d love for you to show me what you’ve got up your sleeve.  _

_ By the way, the next dinner is on me. Hope you like seafood.  _

_ -Kim Hongjoong, the ‘little man’ <3’ _

Seonghwa’s brow twitched, reading the note over and over again before a small growl left his throat. 

He might actually kill him. He really might wring this kid’s neck. 

-xoxo-

“Has anyone seen the flowers I ordered from Ashia? I can’t seem to find them...there’s a bunch missing.” Hobi mumbled, pointing at the flowers they ordered from a close friend, an owner of a floral shop down the street from the cafe. 

Hongjoong tiptoed out of the room, flinching when Jimin reached for him, yanking him back into the room. 

“Ahaha, h-hey hyung-”

“You like the new secretary.” 

Hongjoong squeaked and Jimin snorted, eyeing him up and down. 

“I don’t know if I should be insulted or impressed that my charms and looks didn’t catch your attention and cooperation, but his did instead.” He teased. Hongjoong flushed, suddenly finding his hair really entertaining. Jimin hummed and cocked his head. 

“Are you sure this is what you want to do? He always seemed ready to wring your neck when he talked about you back in the office.” Jimin stated bluntly. Hongjoong hummed. To Seonghwa’s credit, it wasn’t like Hongjoong had been anything other than a menace. 

He had only wanted to annoy the secretary into leaving him alone. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enamored with the tall, dark haired secretary from the moment he almost ripped him a new ass at that table in the restaurant.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” 

Jimin looked at him out of the corner of his eye and hummed. 

“Why am I not surprised?”

-Xoxo-

The two of them had gotten good at dancing. 

Not literally, though Seonghwa could eat up a dance floor if he wanted to. 

No, they had gotten good at dancing around each other. Hongjoong having presents delivered to Seonghwa, one time even hand delivering him coffee with a wink and a smile on a day he mysteriously knew his father was away. 

Seonghwa had learned well enough not to blow up at work, but part of him was growing...attached? 

He felt guilty, to an extent. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to work his magic and get the man to work for his father and get the money that would come from it, not do... _ whatever  _ it was they were doing. 

“Seonghwa, I have a large dinner gathering at the end of next month.” 

Seonghwa scribbled in his clipboard. He knew this already. He’d scheduled it-

“My son will be there.” 

Seonghwa paused, the ink from the tip of his pen bleeding into the paper as he lifted his gaze, blinking. 

“He...will?” 

“It’s a smaller business meeting, it seems he and his friends are intending on opening a cafe or something. What a waste of time. But regardless, it’s supposed to be an opportunity for the owners to find investors. I have no intention of helping them with something so small scale and insignificant, but I will leave you to Hongjoong. I imagine this is as good of a time as any to get him to see reason.” 

Seonghwa’s jaw ticked slightly before he smiled, lifting his pen from the paper, ignoring the dark black dot of ink in the paper. 

“Right, of course. I’ll do my best.” 

-xoxo-

Three months. Three months of dancing around the flames they’d created led them to that fateful night. Three months of half hearted threats, challenging words, coy smiles, and narrowed glares built them to this point. 

By no means was any of this conventional. In any other situation, it may even be volatile. 

But there was something about the two of them that slated well together. Despite their...unique situation, constantly being at each other’s throats, all of this mess, there was an undeniable pull between them. 

The night of the party was when it all boiled over finally. 

“I never imagined I’d run into you here.” Hongjoong hummed, lifting a glass of water to his lips. Seonghwa took in his appearance, a glass of champagne in his hand. 

Hongjoong had finally ridded himself of the mullet, though his hair was a darker, more natural-looking brunette color. The older man couldn’t help but to think about if that color was his actual hair color or not. 

Seonghwa, focus. 

“I’m sure we both know that’s a lie. I could say the same for you, Mr. Kim.” 

“Oof, hit me with the Mr. Kim? I’d thought we were past that.” 

Seonghwa narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Three months of me running around chasing you to get you to stop contributing to your man child of a father making my life hell and you think we’re on friendly terms?” he hissed. Hongjoong finished his water and shrugged a shoulder. 

“Maybe. Personally, I was hoping for more than just friendly terms.” 

Oops, that slipped out. 

Seonghwa stared at Hongjoong, who had found the ice cubes in his glass very interesting all of a sudden. He eyed him, from his shoes all the way up to the stray pieces of flyaway hairs sticking up at the top of his head. 

“I’m sorry, repeat that?” 

“No.”

“Repeat what you said, Kim Hongjoong.” 

“You heard me well enough the first time, Park Seonghwa.” 

Seonghwa clicked his tongue, looking at the large hall. People were mingling and chatting back and forth, fake smiles plastered on their faces. Seonghwa hated the atmosphere, and from the slight scowl Hongjoong hid behind his glass as he looked around them, he did too. 

….

Know what? Fuck it. If tonight was gonna be a night of potential fuck ups, he might as well make a few of his own.

Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong’s wrist and tugged him to the left, ignoring the startled sound he made. Hongjoong stumbled, but straightened back up, looking at Seonghwa’s hand on his wrist, a coy smile coming to his face. 

“Oh? Bored of the party already?”

“Shut up.” Seonghwa growled, spotting a coat closet not too far from them. Thankfully, no one seemed to be paying attention to them. 

“I didn’t think you’d be so forward~ Where are we going, mm? Did you maybe want to go to another restaurant on me and-ah!”

Hongjoong let out a noise of surprise as Seonghwa shoved him hard against the closet wall, growling out a curse before he yanked the taller man down by his tie, smashing their lips together. His hand lingered up into Seonghwa’s raven hair until it was snatched out unceremoniously and pinned above his head. 

Seonghwa used his height to eclipse the smaller man, pushing his leg between Hongjoong’s thighs. 

"You really don't know when to quit, huh, rich boy?" The older growled against his lips. Hongjoong let a challenging smirk come to his face. 

"If I had quit, I wouldn't have gotten here." He shot back, rolling his hips down against Seonghwa’s thigh. 

The secretary growled and kissed him hard once more, muttering shallow threats between the kiss, most of which being met with Hongjoong’s own breathless moans for him to 'do it, then', knowing full well the threats were empty. 

Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa’s shoulder, pushing him and spinning them in the cramped space to push Seonghwa against the wall. After catching the secretary off guard, Hongjoong sunk to his knees, shamelessly fondling Seonghwa through his suit pants. 

He couldn't help the sharp gasp that left his mouth as Seonghwa pulled his hair, tilting his head back. 

"Provoking me just to get me to fuck your face? Pathetic, are you that much of a masochist?"

Hongjoong chuckled and squeezed Seonghwa’s cock before unzipping his pants, keeping his eyes locked on him. 

“I mean I came here with a little surprise, as well, just to try my luck a bit. Maybe you’ll find out what it is later. Is it that bad that I’m down here, though? Should I get up? Walk out of the closet and pretend this didn’t happen? Would you prefer that instead, Secretary Park Seonghwa? I’d hate to make you uncomfortable-fuck!” His coy tone was interrupted by Seonghwa tugging his hair again, an annoyed tick settled in his brow. 

“You really do have to have the last word  _ every single time _ , don’t you?” He sneered. Hongjoong licked his lips and laughed. 

“I do. If you’ve got a problem with it, shut me up, then.” 

A minute of fumbling in the dim closet and Hongjoong had his lips wrapped around Seonghwa’s cock, his small hands on the older man’s thighs as he let his jaw go slack. Seonghwa’s iron grip on his hair didn’t loosen as he thrusted, dark eyes watching Hongjoong. 

It...frustrated him that he couldn’t see his face fully from the cracks of light pouring in from the sides and bottom of the door. He wanted to see the man in better light, wanted to see those lips that always held that near infuriating smirk, instead wrapped around his cock. 

“F-fuck...let...let me know if I’m being too rough.” Seonghwa huffed. He hated the kid-right?? Shit, he didn’t even know anymore-but he wasn’t  _ horrible _ . He didn’t want to explain to his boss that he suffocated his son because of something like this.

‘Hey boss, this is my letter of resignation, also I choked your son out in a closet in public with my dick, just so you know.’ Didn’t quite sound right.

Hongjoong responded by wrapping his hands around Seonghwa’s waist, sliding further down, his nose brushed against the neatly trimmed hair at the base of Seonghwa’s cock as his throat took every inch. 

“Oh my  _ fucking  _ god-” 

Hongjoong closed his eyes as Seonghwa continued fucking his face, placing his small palms on the floor to steady himself as Seonghwa finally loosened his grip on Hongjoong’s hair, placing both of his hands on the back of the smaller man’s head, slowing his pace to savor the heat of Hongjoong’s mouth. 

He could feel Hongjoong’s drool running down past his balls, and he had a fleeting thought about there would be a mess on the floor, and potentially their clothes from the spittle, but it disappeared as soon as it came when Hongjoong’s tongue moved, flattening along the underside of Seonghwa’s cock, caressing the vein there. 

A breathy ‘fuck, Hongjoong-’ left the secretary’s mouth as he came, letting Hongjoong’s head go. Hongjoong stayed put on the floor, suckling greedily until Seonghwa let out an overstimulated hiss. He pulled off and let Seonghwa’s cock go with a kiss to the tip, licking his lips slowly before he panted. 

Hongjoong was annoyed he couldn’t see Seonghwa’s face, but he yelped when he felt Seonghwa pull him to his feet, kissing him sloppily. He seemed unphased by the taste of his own release on Hongjoong’s tongue, reaching down to squeeze and knead Hongjoong’s ass. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hands, and he’d be lying if he said the way the man whimpered and moaned into his mouth didn’t make him want to pin him up against the wall. 

“God, I want to fuck you.” 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa stared at each other, and both of them were glad for the dim lighting in the closet for once, it hid both of their blushing faces well. Seonghwa’s voice had lost much of the malice from earlier and was replaced with such a heated tone of yearning that it made Hongjoong’s toes curl in these expensive ass shoes. 

“Then fuck me. I wasn’t joking about the surprise.” Hongjoong breathed into his ear, turning around to place his palms against the wall, pushing his own grey suit pants down his thighs. He grabbed Seonghwa’s hand, placing it over the small curve of his ass before he brought his fingers closer, over the telltale rounded end of a plug. 

“You-”

“Don’t think too much about it.” Hongjoong huffed. Seonghwa snorted and pressed his chest to the smaller man’s back, crowding him against the wall again as he ran his tongue over the side of his neck before biting down, grabbing the plug to fuck him lightly with it, pushing it in and out of Hongjoong and chuckling at the airy mewls the action illcted. 

“No, I think I will think about it. About how you were fantasizing about me so much, hoping to rile me up to be in this situation right here. Your lips were around my cock already, tell me what you want. Tell me you want me to fuck you. I want to hear it come from your mouth.” He growled, pinching his nipples through his now-wrinkled button up. 

Hongjoong put his head on his shoulder, lips parted as he panted out, his cock throbbing in the dark closet ads Seonghwa kept twisting and fucking him with the plug. 

“F...fuck me. Please, Hwa?” He groaned, turning to kiss him. 

After fumbling around and the acute teasing that came with Seonghwa finding out Hongjoong had brought lube and had condoms in his wallet-(“S-shut up, it’s just good to be handy! Don’t look at me like that, you asshole-”)-Seonghwa had turned Hongjoong back around, hiking the smaller man’s leg around his waist as he slid his cock inside of him. 

Hongjoong wrapped his arms around his shoulders, groaning against his neck as Seonghwa rocked hard and fast into him, wasting no time setting a quick pace. 

They didn’t have the time to hash out feelings here, or for anything slow and sensual. They had already spent enough time in this closet as is. 

“S-Seonghwa-” Hongjoong raised his voice, but Seonghwa quickly covered his lips with his own, silencing him. The rush of knowing they had to be quiet, had to try not to be heard or caught made both of their hearts pound as Hongjoong fruitlessly clawed down Seonghwa’s clothed back, his nails thankfully not doing anything aside from leaving wrinkles in their wake, especially when Seonghwa angled his hips differently and his hands gripped the back of the jacket for dear life. 

Seonghwa pulled away long enough to cover his mouth with his hand, pressing their sweaty foreheads together as he purred sweet nothings to him. 

“Be a good boy and keep yourself quiet, okay? I’ll move my hand, but I need you not to alert the other guests. You can scream for me later.” He growled. Hongjoong’s eyes rolled back slightly before he nodded, kissing Seonghwa’s palm lightly. That drew a chuckle out of him, as he pulled his hand away, putting his hands back on Hongjoong’s thighs, this time picking him up completely, rocking faster into him. 

That word rattled around thick and heavy in their minds, an untold promise between them that neither of them questioned. 

_ ‘Later.’ _

It meant, at the very least, Seonghwa didn’t intend for this closet escapade to be the only time for both of them. 

They didn’t have the time to unpack that right now.

Hongjoong bit down on his knuckle, panting and groaning lightly as he did his absolute best to keep himself quiet. 

Seonghwa buried his face into Hongjoong’s neck, biting down on the heated skin to stifle his moan as he came into the condom, stilling deep inside Hongjoong. Hongjoong reached between his legs, stroking himself quickly before he let a low, pleasured groan leave his lips as he came messily against his fist and Seonghwa’s dress shirt. 

The two of them stayed together, panting against one another before Seonghwa slowly pulled out of Hongjoong, lowering the smaller man’s legs and letting him get his footing by leaning against his bigger frame. Seonghwa reluctantly tied the soiled condom, shoving it into his pocket with a cringe. 

“These stains are never coming out-”

“I have a very good tailor. Leave it to me.” Hongjoong caught his breath and ran a hand through his hair. There was a small awkward silence that stretched in the sex-scented air before Hongjoong cleared his throat. 

“Do...you wanna get out of here?” 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes, though a smile pulled at his lips. 

“Get out of the coat closet that smells like sex and old people cologne? Yeah, I think that’s ideal.” 

Hongjoong laughed and the two worked on cleaning up the mess. Hongjoong left first, then Seonghwa minutes later, with both of them thanking every star in the sky that they weren’t discovered leaving the closet. 

Hongjoong placed a call to whoever he’d come to the event with, apologizing to ‘Hobi-hyung’ before he motioned for Seonghwa to get in the car he'd driven there. The tall man ducked in, having the hindsight to send his boss a quick message letting him know he was ‘sick’ and therefore leaving the venue with his son. 

The two of them drove in silence, the windows rolled down as the wind gently blew through their bangs. 

Hongjoong drummed his fingers against the wheel at redlights, bouncing his leg as he realized he didn’t….exactly have anything to say right now, so instead of trying to bumble through a sentence, he turned the radio on, keeping his eyes on the road as streetlights painted led color across their faces, the beautiful scene of Seoul’s city lights blurring past them. 

Hongjoong pulled up to a mansion with a small sigh, punching in a keycode before the gates opened and he pulled in. Seonghwa’s jaw dropped when he saw the large home. 

“You...live here?”

“Not...exactly, but it is mine!” Hongjoong quickly corrected. Seonghwa arched a brow and Hongjoong sunk into the seat of the vehicle. 

“I live in a flat with a couple of friends, but I figured you’d be more comfortable without the chaos of my flat...This is the mansion father bought for me when I was younger. My sister has one as well. I don’t take money from my father. Or rather, I  _ try _ not to. He and my mother split up when I was a teenager and we've been estranged ever since. He's only trying to get me to work for KQ because he's getting old and wants to keep it in the family, rather than hand it to someone who may cut him out completely."

He...didn’t mean to infodump like that.

He really needed to get a handle on just word vomiting whenever he was around Seonghwa. The tall man hadn’t asked him for his life story. He could’ve just left it at ‘not exactly’.

Ugh. 

Ash he mentally berated himself for oversharing, Seonghwa stared at him for a long moment, his lips parted in surprise. 

Oh. Well now he just felt like a dick-

"I'm sorry you went through all of his pestering to get to me. I never intended for anyone else to get dragged into this and I hoped that he would let up after Jimin ended up leaving." They entered the mansion and Hongjoong sighed, flicking the lights on. 

"I'll lead you to one of the bedrooms. There's plenty. It may be a bit dusty since I don't use this place, but Father keeps the facilities on incase I use it. I guess I owe him one this time." He didn't seem too keen on owing his father anything as he led Seonghwa through the mansion, giving him a tour. 

Seonghwa felt a bit of guilt eat at him. 

He'd judged Hongjoong based on the actions of his father and been completely off the mark. 

“There are some clean sheets in the cupboards, I’ll change them for whatever room you’ll stay in.”

“Where are you going? After I settle in, I mean.”

Hongjoong had a hopeful look in his eye before he blushed and shied. 

“Another room, I don’t wanna impose myself on you and make it seem like you have to share a bed with me or anything-”

“Hongjoong, we fucked in a closet, there’s no reason to be so modest now.” 

Hongjoong laughed, his eyes nearly closing as he did so and Seonghwa found he didn’t find the sound as infuriating as he did before. 

As promised, Hongjoong led him to a room that seemed to be the master bedroom. He went into the walk in closet, fishing out a comforter that nearly eclipsed him. Seonghwa laughed and helped him, stealing glances at him every now and again. 

Hongjoong’s cheeks held a small blush as he tucked the end of the blanket under the mattress, his smile obvious every time his fingers brushed against Seonghwa’s. 

Seonghwa felt his heart flutter for a moment. 

He took a shower soon after they’d fixed up the bed, with Hongjoong taking a bathroom a bit further down in the home. 

When they came back, Seonghwa plopped down on the bed, stark naked. Hongjoong shyly peeked in, a towel around his waist as he waited to see if it was alright to come inside. Seonghwa cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow. 

“What are you doing, you goofball?”

“I don’t...is it okay? I can still go into another room, I didn’t even consider there was no clothes in here…I can put our clothes in the wash and-”

“Hongjoong, I’m not sleeping in a suit. Why are you being so shy all of a sudden? Where was this energy when you showed up to a suffocating party with a plug in your ass, hm?” He teased. Hongjoong huffed and stomped in, plopping down on the edge of the bed. 

Seonghwa chuckled and sat up, crawling to the edge of the bed, kissing up his still damp shoulder with a smile as Hongjoong shuddered. He stopped when he’d kissed up to the back of his ear, tucking his chin in the crook of Hongjoong’s neck. 

“You’re kind of cute when you’re not pissing me off.”

“Aw, and here I thought my secret weapon was grating on your nerves.”

Both of them laughed lightly until it faded out.

All that was left in the room was the sound of gentle breathing and the ticking of a clock on the wall that wasn’t at all telling the right time. 

“I really am sorry for all of this mess. I’m happy I got to meet you and all, but I feel so guilty it was at your expense.” Hongjoong muttered, playing with his hands. Seonghwa blinked at the genuine conflicted tone and Hongjoong’s shoulders slumped. 

“I really like you, Seonghwa.”

That was obvious by now. Blatantly so. The gifts, the flirting and provocation, the elephant in the room of the f u c k i n g plug he wore to the party hoping Seonghwa would snap and do exactly what he’d done and fuck him...that much was obvious. 

But there was something tender, vulnerable, and borderline terrified in his voice as he spoke the confession into the quiet room. Seonghwa pulled away, frowning when Hongjoong inhaled sharply, tensing. Before long, he began rambling. 

“I’m sorry. You really don’t have to feel pressured to do anything because of me saying that, really. I’ll try to get my father off your ass and-”

“I like you too.” 

“-and...and...huh…?”

“I said; I like you too.”

Hongjoong turned around, looking up at him with wide doe-like eyes. Seonghwa held his gaze. How this man’s face had went from infuriatingly cocky, to sultry and wanton, to embarrassed, and now wide-eyed and in wonder, all in one night was startling to Seonghwa, but he supposed that was part of his charm. 

“R-really…?”

“Do you think I just fuck  _ anyone _ in a closet when I’m technically working? What kind of secretary-no, scratch that-what kind of  _ man _ do you take me for?” Seonghwa inquired. Hongjoong flushed and Seonghwa put his hand on the back on his neck, pulling him in for a slow, tender kiss. 

They could take their time this time, no rush or anything of the sort. 

Hongjoong scooted back, laying back on the pillows as Seonghwa crawled over him, just kissing him slowly, their lips moving against one another without haste. When one of them parted their lips, they enjoyed exploring each other’s mouths, the taste of mint from the toothpaste in Hongjoong’s bathroom lingering on their tongues. 

Hongjoong noticed Seonghwa’s arms slightly trembling as he held himself up so he pushed him to the side, rolling over to continue the kiss after he had situated himself on top of him. 

When they parted, panting slightly, Hongjoong cupped his face, studying him with admiration in his eyes. Seonghwa felt his heart pound as Hongjoong gently rubbed his thumbs over the curve of his cheekbones and then his soft lips. 

Seonghwa took his hand.

"I'm...I'll explain why I’ve been so persistent to get you to work with your father. It’s only right.” He muttered. Hongjoong looked at him in confusion before he shook his head. 

“You don’t have to-”

“You didn’t have to tell me about your estranged family, either.” 

Hongjoong went silent and nodded, gently rolling off of Seonghwa to give him room to breathe. Seonghwa sat up, settling his naked back against the headboard. Hongjoong copied him, playing with his own hand as he waited. 

Seonghwa subtly placed his hand on his own thigh, palm upwards. 

Without hesitation, Hongjoong slid his hand into his, giving him a small squeeze that reassured Seonghwa more than the slightly younger man would ever know. 

“My family is poor. I was raised in Jinju, which...is a very far ways from here in Seoul. I had to bust my ass all through school to get here, but it’s so hard to...you know, get a comfortable, stable life when you started behind. My family is still struggling in Jinju, so most of my checks go towards them. When I got hired at KQ to replace Jimin, your father gave me the extra task to get you to work for him. He promised a raise if I could do it, hence...my aggression and frustrations, I guess. My parents are having it harder than ever after my father got laid off so I really needed something to get us all back on our feet but...I feel like such an asshole. I just...assumed that because you were born from such a rich man like your father that you didn’t have a care in the world and were just shrinking responsibilities to play around...I’m sorry. You know what they say about assuming, huh?” He laughed humorlessly, rubbing his thumb over Hongjoong’s knuckles. 

Hongjoong stared at him for a long time, exhaling with a nod.

“I...I understand. I’ll help.”

Seonghwa shook his head. 

“No, don’t do that. I have to find another way, I can’t expect you to just put all of your emotions behind you for me, especially after how I treated you.”

“I want to help.”

“Hongjoong, you don’t have to do this, I really will find another way-”

Hongjoong squeezed his hand and leaned into his space, kissing him softly. 

“I know this is sudden but...can we sleep? I’m tired. Is that okay?” He inquired. Seonghwa blinked in confusion before nodding. 

“Um..yeah..sure.” 

“Can...we cuddle?” 

Seonghwa laughed, thankful for the break in tension. He nodded and Hongjoong poked him, seemingly waiting for something. 

“Yes?””

“I wanna be the big spoon.” 

Seonghwa couldn’t help the laugh that left his lips as he turned, letting Hongjoong wrap his arms around him. It must have been a funny sight, the smaller man holding him close to his chest, but Seonghwa would be lying if he said that wasn’t the best sleep he’d had in years. 

-xoxo-

Days later, Seonghwa felt his heart hammer in his chest as Mr. Kim called him into his office. 

Fuck, had they been seen going into the closet? Were they seen leaving? Was he finally about to be fired?

“Secretary Park! Excellent work!”

...what?

Seonghwa blinked in confusion. 

“Sir?”

“Your bonus will be sent to your account immediately. I even added an additional five million won for your determination. It may not be quite what I asked for, but Hongjoong has finally come around to working for the company as our chief revenue officer. Thank you for your hard work.” 

Seonghwa sat down heavily in his chair when he left the office, eyes wide. 

No. No, no, he told him  _ not _ to-

Seonghwa pulled his phone out, fingers typing quickly as he pulled up Hongjoong’s Kakaotalk. 

_ ‘What did you do?! I told you you didn’t have to do that!’ _

The message was seen almost instantly, but Hongjoong never responded. Seonghwa ran a hand through his hair, cursing. He couldn’t focus on work like this. 

_ ‘Hongjoong, where are you? I saw you read the message, why are you doing this? Why didn’t you listen?’ _

Seonghwa frowned, noticing the message was read once more, but still no response. He was about to call him when he received a call instead. 

Without looking at the caller ID, he picked up. 

“Hong-”

“Seonghwa!”

His eyes widened. His mother was crying. 

“Momma? Why...why are you crying?” He got up, racing to the bathroom. His mother’s sobs were unintelligible and there was a shuffle before his father’s voice cut in. 

“Seonghwa, thank you so much. Thank you so much for helping us so much. We can pay the rent for the whole year and then some now.” 

Seonghwa froze. 

He  _ didn’t _ -

“W..what do you mean, Pops?”

“Don’t be modest. You should have told us you were coming to Jinju over the weekend. The landlord told us someone stopped by and paid off our rent in full and then we received an extra envelope of won in the mail with your name on the envelope. You should have told us you were coming! We could have had soju to celebrate!”

Seonghwa gripped the sink tight, tears springing up in his eyes. His dad chattered excitedly while his mother sobbed and thanked some deity for raising such a ‘good son’ before the call ended shortly after, as his father realized it was a work day and he was at work. Seonghwa let out a shuddering breath, dipping into a stall and pressing his back against the door once it closed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pressed his hand to his mouth to stifle his sobs. 

He felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. But at the same time, guilt clawed at his heart. He didn’t tell Hongjoong to do this, he was grateful for it all but..but…

He needed to see him.

Seonghwa opened his phone and opened his kakaotalk, tears rolling down his cheeks as he shakily pressed the call button. 

When he got to the fourth ring, he was ready to give up when finally, after three hours of trying to get the man to respond to him since he got the news about the money earlier, Hongjoong picked up. 

“Seonghwa-”

“I want to see you.”

Hongjoong paused on the other end. Seonghwa sounded congested from crying, and Hongjoong panicked. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I wanna see you. Let me see you, please I-”

“Where are you? Hwa, please, don’t cry. Where are you?”

“The upstairs bathroom. Only your father and the employees on this floor use it. Hongjoong please-” he trembled, lip wobbling. Hongjoong inhaled sharply and nodded from wherever he was before he realized Seonghwa couldn’t hear him. 

“I’m coming. Stay there. Lock the door.” Hongjoong told him quickly. Seonghwa left the stall and locked the door as told, sobbing softly. Five minutes later, he heard three gentle knocks. 

“Seonghwa…?”

He scrambled to unlock the door and pulled Hongjoong in, squeezing him in a hug as he cried against his shoulder.

“Oof! Oh, Hwa-ya, please don’t cry-”

“You i-idiot! I told you not to do this! W-what about you? What about the cafe? Why...why would you do this for someone who’s been so cold to you for three months straight, you...you….thank you…”He fell to his knees, hugging Hongjoong’s legs as he sobbed against his thigh. Hongjoong startled and hesitantly put his hand on his head. 

“I did it...because I like you, Seonghwa. I told you. And please don’t feel pressured to date me because of this or do anything to pay me back. I just wanted to see the person I like smile and make sure he was taken care of.” He told him softly, petting Seonghwa’s head. 

He wouldn’t tell him he had to sign a contract that kept him at KQ for at least four years. He wouldn’t tell him the extra money he got from the contract mostly went towards Seonghwa’s family. He didn’t need to stress him out more than he already had. 

Hongjoong let Seonghwa cry for a few more minutes before he gently wiped his eyes and helped him dry his face. 

Before they left, Seonghwa grabbed his hand and squeezed tight, looking him in the eyes. 

“Can we go back to your house after your shift?” 

Hongjoong blinked before he nodded. 

“Sure...Yeah, I’ll pick you up.” 

Hours later and one impromptu trip to the grocery store later, Seonghwa was bullying his way past Hongjoong with an armful of groceries. The two laughed and Seonghwa pulled on the brand new apron he’d picked up from the store. 

“Hwa, what-”

“Shush. I’m gonna cook for you.” 

“Seonghwa-”

Seonghwa shook his head and crowded him against a counter, smiling as he leaned into his space, his eyes still a little puffy from crying. 

“No. You literally paid off half of my life without me ever asking you to do so. At the very least, let me cook for the person I like, yeah?” He tilted his head and Hongjoong smiled, heart thumping. 

“I...I guess I don’t see an issue-”

“Good!” Seonghwa stood and walked away, a pep in his step. 

“My new boyfriend better get used to home cooked meals. If I can be the best damn secretary in the world, I can be an even better boyfriend.” He winked over his shoulder, ignoring the way Hongjoong sputtered in surprise. 

“Wait, really?!”

-xoxo-

“So. That’s how Seonghwa and I got together.” Hongjoong ran a hand through his hair and smiled at them, looking exhausted. One look at their phones told the boys that it was nearly 2:30am, and they all realized how much of a terrible idea it was to have Hongjoong tell the story of how they got together so late on a workday. 

“I guess, in hindsight, I may not be the best at expressing my feelings, either. So you all honestly have my deepest apologies. I hope I haven’t ruined our relationship because I didn’t clearly express myself.” He wiped his hands on his pants, bowing deep. The six men on the couch startled, not expecting the bow. Yunho went to wave him off and tell him to stand, when Seonghwa hummed and bowed deep, as well. 

“I apologize, as well. Please forgive us.”

“A-Ah, don’t-” Yunho started, flailing slightly as he tried to get them to stand.

Hongjoong stood to his full height and looked up at him, smiling softly. 

“Sorry. Ah, we should retire to bed, right? I’m sorry I talked your ears off.” He leaned up to give Yunho a kiss, a gentle brushing of the lips before doing the same to the others, muttering small ‘goodnight’s to all of them before they all dispersed to their own rooms. 

As they headed to their room, Jongho stopped short, making San bump into his back. The older man frowned and the rest of the group came to a halt too. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had already disappeared down the hall by time Jongho looked up at the other six men, his brows knitted together. 

“Hongjoong-hyung never asked us what he had to ask us.”

-x-

The next morning, San woke up first. He hadn’t been able to sleep well, even with Wooyoung and Yeosang snuggled up to his sides. He yawned tiredly and shuffled downstairs, blinking when he smelled food. 

He stuck his head into Hongjoong’s kitchen, blinking in surprise when he found Hongjoong cooking instead of Seonghwa, zipping around the kitchen with a small, determined look on his face. San’s lips parted in awe until a palm pressed against his mouth and another pulled him back as he screamed. 

He looked up, startled, to find Seonghwa standing over him, his tired eyes half lidded. He calmed down slightly, his heart still thundering as Seonghwa removed his hand, gently petting his head as he whispered. 

“Sorry for scaring you. I just didn’t want him knowing you were up yet. Hongjoong wants to make it up to all of you for this mess. Just...try and pretend you enjoy the food, okay? I’ll buy you all food for lunch later.” He hummed, running his hand through San’s hair. 

San pursed his lips. 

“He doesn’t have t-”

“He won’t feel comfortable until he does. Kim Hongjoong goes through these things in stages. Misunderstanding, anger and confrontation, realization he’s partially to blame, deep regret, and his self brought on redemption arc.” Seonghwa chuckled and gently pulled San away from the kitchen. San looked back at the kitchen before looking at Seonghwa. 

“Do...you know what he was going to ask us before?” 

Seonghwa glanced at him before smiling, pressing a kiss to his head. 

“I do. Now get some more sleep.” He gently pushed San into his room, quietly disappearing down the hall. 

Two hours and one messy kitchen later, and San became acutely aware why Seonghwa did all of the cooking. 

Hongjoong’s smile was radiant as he stood in front of them at the table, a few eggs and slightly burnt pancakes placed on plates in front of them. The boys looked from Hongjoong, to Seonghwa, to the food and put on their best fake smiles after Seonghwa sent them a small ' _ I'm so sorry _ ' over Hongjoong’s head. 

"I hope it's okay." Hongjoong muttered, pancake batter on his cheek as he waited for someone to try it. 

Mingi was the first. He scooped some eggs into his mouth and sent Hongjoong a thumbs up after a few chews. Hongjoong smiled and turned to get them drinks, and all of them saw the way Mingi twitched, his brows pulled together before he swallowed, looking like his soul was leaving his body. 

Oh. This was gonna be an experience. 

It wasn't...the  _ worst _ . It was edible! That counted for something, right?

None of them had the heart to tell him it wasn't good. So instead they smiled whenever he hesitantly looked up at them, relaxing slightly as the small blush on his cheeks. 

"You guys are really too nice, y’know? It's awful, isn't it?" He mused after half an hour of them casually dancing around eating. They deflated at being caught and Hongjoong shuffled. 

“I’ll try harder next time. For now,” he paused, checking his watch. 

“We should start getting ready for work. I can call the hyungs at Seok³ and see if they or my noona can make some breakfast sandwiches, at the very least.” Hongjoong took their plates with Seonghwa and Mingi’s help, washing them as Seonghwa ushered them out. 

“I took your suits to the dry cleaners the other day. Wooyoung, I had the tailor fix the torn seam on the inner thigh of your grey pants.” The tall secretary mused. Wooyoung perked, his lips parting slightly. 

“Oh really? Those are my favorites. Thank you, hyung. Maybe I should lose some weight. My thighs are getting a bit on the big side…” Wooyoung pouted, poking the skin of his inner thigh as he moved out of the kitchen. Seonghwa arched a brow at him before reaching down and giving his thigh a firm squeeze. Wooyoung inhaled sharply, having only worn boxers to the dining room.

When he met Seonghwa's eyes, the man gave him a firm squeeze again before tutting. 

"I think you're perfect as is. I personally like your thighs. There’s more than enough space to leave kisses and bites on. But if you want to lose weight, and you promise to only lose a healthy amount, I’ll even work out and diet with you.” Seonghwa hummed, running a gentle hand through Wooyoung’s hair before he placed a tender, lingering kiss to his lips. 

Wooyoung blinked, cheeks tinted pink as Seonghwa disappeared into the room he and Hongjoong shared. 

“You’re blushing.” Yeosang teased, gently nudging Wooyoung’s shoulder. Wooyoung pouted and pushed him playfully as he quickened his pace down the hall. 

“I am not!”

“You so are.”

“Shut-”

-x-

“Hello! Welcome to Seok-” Haneul paused as San and Mingi entered the cafe, smiling softly. 

“Good morning. You boys look much better today than you did last night. I take it you talked things out?” She inquired. Jinho was curled up out of sight at her feet, just slightly below the counter where there was enough space for him to stand if he had to do his job, but also enough room for him to be tucked away from the other workers. 

“Good morning, Noona. Seonghwa placed the order earlier-”

“Yep, some espresso waffles with mocha drizzle, topped with caramelized pecans, a couple of large cinnamon apple bostocks with snow sugar and almonds on top, cranberry crumb cake with almonds and oats with white icing glaze, some Monte Cristo sandwiches, extra caramelized maple bacon, and a large order of shredded hash browns and various drinks you all ordered. We put some cream cheese and scallions in a to-go container in case you wanted to add them to the potatoes, and there's some of our special, original syrup in here. Ah, drats, I didn’t ask if you’d like whipped cream to go with the waffles...I don’t know if you’ll even be able to use it before it melts-”

San and Mingi exchanged a look before small smiles came to their faces. 

“Noona. It’s fine. Really, we didn’t expect so much food. We’re happy to eat what you prepared for us. How much do we owe you?” Mingi inquired, pulling his wallet out. Haneul looked at them for a moment before she shook her head. 

“I’m not charging you, silly. Take the food. You’re gonna be late to work.” she shooed them lightly but San shook his head. 

“Noona, we insist. Especially after the trouble we caused with the misunderstanding, it would be the least we can do.” He persisted. Haneul put her hands on her hips before she shook her head. 

“Nope. How about this; you boys meet me at Han River on Saturday and we can have a small outing, okay? I’ll let that be the repayment, since you insist.” 

The two reluctantly agreed with pouts, taking the decorative paper bag from her before leaving to one of two cars outside. Seonghwa was driving the deep purple colored car with Jongho in the passenger side and Yeosang in the back, waiting for Mingi while Hongjoong was in the metallic arctic blue colored one. As San approached, he could see Wooyoung bouncing eagerly chanting for food while Yunho tried to settle him down. The two split up and both cars pulled out of the decorated parking lot. 

“Who gave you the order? Was it Haneul-noona?” Hongjoong inquired as they pulled into the garage for the office. It was still early so they didn’t have to worry about bumping into too many workers and worry about being questioned on coming out of Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s vehicles. 

“It was. She’s really a nice lady.” San mused, handing one of the Monte Cristo sandwiches over to Wooyoung. He smiled, bringing it to his lips. As soon as he took a bite, stars exploded behind his eyes as he practically bounced in excitement. 

“It's so good! Here, try this!” He held the sandwich up to Yunho, bouncing on his tiptoes. Yunho laughed and held his wrist still, biting down on the sandwich. The cafe was only a few blocks away from the office building, so the cheese from the sandwich melted as soon as Yunho took a bite. 

“Holy shit-” 

Hongjoong laughed lightly as they all entered the elevator, chattering. Seonghwa closed his eyes, crossing his arms with a small smile on his face as they ascended. 

They enjoyed breakfast in an empty meeting room, chattering about the day’s work and the upcoming projects for the week. 

As they split up to start working on their respective parts of the project, Hongjoong let a relieved sigh leave his lips. 

Things were going to be okay. He personally had work to do, but things were going to be okay with a little love and care. 


End file.
